La Vie De Famille Version Lopez
by QuinntanaForBrittana
Summary: Premier Fiction, fiction sur le Quinntana et d'autre personnages de la série. Je suis nul en résumer mais l'histoire est mieux ( enfin j'espère ) Merci et désoler pour les fautes d'orthographe. Bonne Lecture.
1. Chapter 1

_**Salut tout le monde, je poste une fiction sur le Quinntana et quelque personnages. Je suis désoler pour les fautes d'orthographe, je ne suis pas du tout douer en français. J'espere que sa va vous plaire quand meme et merci pour tout ceux et celle qui vont lire la fiction.**_

_**J'ai poster mon histoire tout d'un coup car je n'aime pas attendre une semaine pour avoir la suite de l'histoire alors comme sa, sa va peut etre vous arranger. **_

_**Merci et bonne lecture !**_

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

POV Santana

Jenny : Tatie !

Tu prend ta nièce dans les bras et l'embrasse. Tu rejoind ses mères et son petit frère qui sont assit à leurs table habituel, tu leurs dit bonjour et t'assoie avec ta nièce sur tes genoux. Tu à ouvert ton propre restaurant il y a quelque mois avec ton meilleur amie Puck, enfin un fast food ... Jenny à i ans, elle ressemble à sa mère Ashley qui est aussi ta soeur, et Colin est leurs deuxième enfant et le petit frère à Jenny qui à a peine 2mois, il ressemble à sa mère Brittany qui est aussi la femme de ta soeur. Tu devais toi aussi avoir une famille comme celle ci, mais sans Quinn, tu n'en aura jamais. Quand elle à apris qu'elle n'était pas enceinte son monde c'est écrouler et puis elle est parti sans vous le dire, pourtant tu étais la à l'aider mais tu ne sais toujours pas pourquoi elle à voulu partir.

Ashley : Salut !

Santana : Salut, comment allez-vous ?

Brittany : Ca va, et toi ?

Santana : Ca va, alors je vous sert quoi de bon ?

Brittany : On va attendre pour manger avec toi.

Santana : C'est bon, on vient de finir.

Puck : A demain !

Santana : A demain !

Puck : A demain Brittany et Ashley, Jenny et Colin !

Ashley : A demain Puck !

Brittany : A demain !

Jenny : A denain tonton !

Puck est ton meilleur amie, il connait Ashley et Brittany depuis longtemps tout comme toi, enfin depuis le lycée et le Glee Club. Ashley et Brittany vienne tout les soirs manger au restaurant avec toi, pour voir si tu va bien et pour avoir de t'es nouvelles. Tu les remerciera jamais pour tout ceux qu'elles ont fait pour toi après le départ de Quinn.

Santana : Alors ?

Brittany : Comme d'hab !

Ashley : Oui.

Jenny : Veut habuger moi !

Santana : Tu vient avec moi le faire ?!

Jenny : Oui ! Et mama ?!

Ashley : Oui.

Tu prend Jenny dans tes bras et vous partez dans la cuisine. Vous vous lavez les mains et commencez a cuisiner, Ashley aide Jenny a faire son hamburger et toi tu fait la pizza au chorizo.

Ashley : Tu a eu de ses nouvelle ? En se retournant pour te regarder.

Santana : Non, et toi ?

Ashley : Non, désoler.

Santana : C'est pas grave, des qu'elle sera prête a revenir elle reviendra.

Ashley : Tu va lui pardonner ?

Santana : Oui, si elle revient je pense que je serais contente de la revoir et la savoir en vie, et puis je lui en voudrais un peu, mais j'attendrais qu'elle me dise pourquoi elle est partie.

Ashley : Moi je serai prête a lui pardonner aussi mais certainement pas Brittany, elle lui en veux toujours.

Jenny : Moi aussi !

Ashley : Tu sais même pas de qui on parle princesse.

Jenny : Non, mais à fait bobo à tatie alors l'aime pas.

Santana : Je t'aime toi. Tu t'avance et embrassent Jenny sur le front.

Jenny : Moi aussi hé t'aime ! En te fessant un calin.

Vous partez manger, puis elles reparte chez elle pendant que tu repart à ton appartement. T'ouvre ta porte et tu part te prendre une biere et t'assoie sur le canapé. Tu regarde la tele pendant une heure. Tu te dit qu'il y a vraiment des connerie a la télé en se moment. La sonnerie retentie tout a coup, tu te leve et part ouvrir. Elle est la, de retour, Quinn, elle n'a pas vraiment changer, elle est toujours aussi magnifique. Elle à une poussette derriere elle mais tu n'attends pas plus pour la prend dans tes bras ou elle fond en larme.


	2. Chapter 2

Santana : Quinn, tu m'a tellement manquer.

Quinn : Toi aussi.

Tu te sépare d'elle en pleurant aussi, tu lui ressuie ses joue avec ton pouce et l'embrassent langoureusement, pendant une vingtaine de seconde.

Quinn : Tu sais que j'ai horreur de t'embrasser quand tu boit de la biere ! Dit elle en riant.

Tu l'embrasse une nouvelle fois mais plus assurer.

Santana : Tu ma tellement manquer Quinn.

Quinn : Toi aussi et je suis désoler d'etre partie.

Santana : Entre, tu m'expliquera tout.

Tu la laisse entré et se dirigez vers le canapé, tu adore la vu que tu a sur ses fesses, tu te leches deja les levres rien quand regardant son cul. Tu la rejoins et tu vois dans la poussette, une petite fille avec une tutute a la bouche et un doudou, elle ne dort pas. Tu t'assoie sur le canapé et Quinn s'assoie sur tes genoux, avec ses mains derriere ton cou. Tu pense surment rever mais tu adore, tu voudrais ne jamais te reveiller.

Santana : Alors, tu a une fille ?

Quinn : ON a une fille.

Santana : Quoi ?! Dit tu surpris.

Quinn : Oui, quand je suis partie c'est parce que je ne voulais pas que tu gache ta vie avec une fille qui ne peut pas te donner un bebe alors, je suis partie et c'etait un faux négatif et puis Brooklyn est arriver, je voulais revenir mais j'avais peur que tu ne veille plus de moi alors j'ai attendu et puis ... je voulais te retrouver et fonder une vrai famille comme tu me l'avais promit alors j'ai eu le courage de venir te voir, je suis désoler Santana. En commençant a pleurer.

Santana : Hé, pleure pas ma belle, je t'aime et je veux vraiment que tu revienne dans ma vie Quinn, je t'aime et je t'en veux pas maintenant tu es la et je veux plus que vous partez.

Quinn : Je ne partirais plus, plus jamais.

Tu l'embrasse le plus amoureusement possible pour qu'elle sache que tu l'aime et que tu es vraiment contente qu'elle revienne. Tu la vois se lever et part prendre Brooklyn pour te la donner. Tu la prend dans tes bras et elle te fait un calin. Quinn a coter de vous, pleure et toi aussi. T'embrasse Brooklyn et Quinn apres.

Quinn : Je lui es parler de toi.

Santana : C'est le plus beau jour de toute ma vie !

Quinn : Moi aussi, tu veut bien qu'ont fonde une famille ensemble ?

Santana : Bien sure Quinn, et meme si tu ne pouvais pas me faire d'enfant, je ne t'aurais jamais abandonner car je t'aime.

Quinn : Moi aussi.

Elle pose sa tete sur ton épaule et carresse les cheveux de la petite, tu pose ta tete sur la sienne et tu vois Brooklyn bailler et se frotter les yeux, tu comprend qu'elle est fatiguer.

Santana : J'ai une chambre pour nous Quinn, j'ai aussi une chambre libre mais pas de lit bébé.

Quinn : J'ai tout ramener, ils sont tous dans mon coffre.

Santana : D'accord, j'irai apres.

Quinn : Non demain, elle dormira entre nous deux.

Santana : D'accord, alors il sais passer quoi pendant un ans et demi ?

Quinn : Rien a part que j'ai eu Brooklyn, et toi ?

Santana : Je me suis construit mon fast food ...

Quinn : Sérieux ?

Santana : Oui avec Puck et puis Ashley et Brittany vienne manger tout les soirs avec moi.

Quinn : Elles mon manquer aussi, elles sont devenu quoi ?

Santana : Ashley ne travaille pas pour l'instant vu qu'elle vient d'accoucher et Brittany est danseuse pro, elles on eu une fille qui s'appelle Jenny i ans et un petit garçon de 2 mois qui s'appelle Colin.

Quinn : Wow, j'aimerais qu'elles me pardonne aussi.

Santana : Ashley oui, mais Britt non d'apres Ash'.

Quinn : Je comprend.

Santana : Je suis contente que tu soit de retour Quinn. L'embrassent sur le front.

Quinn : Moi aussi, et si j'avais su que tu ne m'en voudrais pas je serais venu plus tot.

Santana : C'est pas grave d'accord, arretons d'en parler et concentrons nous sur l'avenir ensemble d'acc ?

Quinn : D'accord, mais il va falloir que tu arrete de boire de la biere !

Santana : D'accord, et si tu aller la changer je crois que sa couche est pleine ?!

Quinn : Tu es aussi sa mere, a toi d'y aller !

Santana : Je sais meme pas comment on fait !

Quinn : Je vais te faire voir.

Tu la vois se leve et prend la petite, vous partez dans la salle de bain et la met sur le lave linge. Elle te fait voir comment on change une couche derriere toi mais tu prefere l'embrasser dans le cou, et puis tu sais deja changer une couche, quand Jenny veut dormir ici tu la change, seulement tu ne voulais pas encore le dire a Quinn ou elle s'aurait imaginer des trucs. Après avoir fini, tu la vois partir dans ta chambre pour la mettre dans le lit. Tu décide d'aller tout de meme chercher le lit pour passer un peu de temps avec Quinn. Après avoir fini de le construire, vous la mettez dedans et vous partez vous asseoir sur le canapé. Tu commence alors a l'embrassez dans le cou, et la caresser.

Quinn : Tu fait quoi ?

Santana : J'ai pas eu de ... sexe pendant 1ans et demi ... alors je comte bien ... profiter de toi se soir ... Quinn. Tout en continuant de la caresser sous le tee shirt et lui caresser le ventre.

Elle rigole et t'embrasse tendrement, tu te met sur elle et lui retire son tee shirt dévoilant son soutien gorge. Elle te retire le tien et tu frissonne en sentant ta poitrine contre la sienne. Tu te relève et la tire avec toi dans la chambre, tu te met à califorgerons sur elle et retire son short, elle gémis quand tu commence a l'embrassez dans le cou. Elle te retire le tient et tu mouille rien quand sentant ses mains se balader sur ton corps. Tu lui retire son boxer et tu entre délicatement deux doigt en elle, elle se cambre et gémis. Tu commence des va et vient en elle. Elle gémis vraiment très fort et tu souri dans son cou en attendant les voisin crier, elle ne s'arrête pourtant pas. Elle ne cache pas le plaisir que tu lui fait en se moment. Elle vient et reprend son souffle pendant que tu retire tes doigt en elle, tu t'allonge à coté d'elle et l'embrasse. Elle à les yeux fermer et essaye de respirer. Puis tu la vois sourire et se mettre sur toi pour commencer des caresse et t'enlever ta culotte. Tu mouille fortement et elle le sais, elle part vers ton entrer et commence à lécher ton clitoris. Elle entre sa langue en toi et commence à faire des va et vient en toi. Tu te cambre et hurle de plaisir à chaque coup de langue. Tu jouit peut après et elle vient se coucher sur toi, tu reprend doucement ton souffle avec un sourire idiot sur tes lèvres, tu te dit que c'était sens doute la meilleur partie de jambe en l'air que tu es faite. Elle t'embrasse tendrement, et pose sa tête sur ta poitrine.

Quinn : C'etait les voisin ?

Santana : Oui, mais c'est pas grave.

Vous vous endormez peu apres, l'une sur l'autre. Jusqu'a ce que Brooklyn vous reveille a 2h05 du matin.

Brooklyn : Maman !

Santana : Vas y Quinn ! En la poussant.

Quinn : Non, c'est ta fille aussi, tu la pas vu depuis un ans et demi alors vas y.

Santana : Elle va pas m'aimer, elle me connait pas.

Brooklyn : Maman !

Quinn : Vien avec moi et tu vera qu'elle n'attend que toi.

Vous vous levez et patez voir Brooklyn en elle pleure, Quinn la prend et te la donne, elle arrete de pleurer des qu'elle est dans tes bras, un sourire apparer sur tes levres. Quinn lui donne son biberon et elle commence a le boire pendant qu'elle a sa tete sur ta poitrine, tu lui carresse les cheveux délicatement. Vous repartez dans la chambre et Quinn s'allonge dans le lit et toi tu reste assise pour que Brooklyn fini son biberon. Tu te dis que sa en vallez la peine de prier le soir car tu passe vraiment une super soirée. Une fois chose faite, elle s'endort dans tes bras avec Quinn.

Il est 6h30 quand je te reveille, Brooklyn est entre Quinn et toi. Tu t'écarte doucement et part sans les reveiller. Une fois dehors tu decide d'appeler Ashley. Tu prend ton téléphone et l'appelle.

CT

Ashley : Allo ?

Santana : Ash', désoler si je te reveille.

Ashley : Non t'inquiete on dort plus, Colin a passer la nuit a pleurer.

Santana : Je vois, j'ai un truc a t'annoncer !

Ashley : Vas y, c'est sur haut parleur parce que Britt veut l'entende aussi.

Santana : Ok, hier Quinn est revenu !

Tu entend Brittany recracher se qu'elle avait dans la bouche et Ashley et Jenny rigoler derriere le téléphone comme des enfants, tu souri en t'imaginant la scène.

Ashley : Sérieux ?

Santana : Oui, vous avez qu'a passer du matin, et en plus on a une fille !

Ashley : Sa je te croit pas !

Brittany : Moi non plus !

Santana : Si, elle ma expliquer que c'etait un faux négatif mais qu'elle avait peur de ma réaction et c'est pour sa qu'elle n'est pas revenu avant.

Ashley : On arrive, je veux la revoir et ta soidissant fille !

Brittany : Moi je reste.

Santana : Stp Britt, lui en veux pas, fait sa pour moi stp, elle s'en veux beaucoup et elle veut vraiment vous revoir.

Brittany : C'est bon je vient.

Santana : Merci !

Ashley : A tout de suite !

Santana : A tout de suite.

FCT


	3. Chapter 3

Tu envoie un message a Puck pour lui dire que vous ne travaillez pas aujourd'hui, puis repart a l'appartement. Tu prend une douche, une fois terminer tu te prend un café et le boit toute en les regardant dormir. Quinn a Brooklyn dans ses bras, Brooklyn avec sa tutute a la bouche et son doudou a la main, elle a sa tete dans le cou de Quinn, elle est trop chou. Hier tu a remarquez qu'elle a les meme yeux que toi et aussi le meme nez. Dix minute plus tard, Tu entend frapper a la porte, tu part ouvrir et sais Ashley et Brittany.

Santana : Entré ! Tu prend Jenny dans tes bras pour lui faire un gros calin, vous partez vous asseoir sur le canapé.

Santana : Sa va princesse ?

Jenny : Oui, et toi ?

Santana : Oui, tu a bien dormi ?

Jenny : Oui.

Santana : Vous venez les voir ?

Ashley : Sa oui !

Brittany : Oé.

Vous partez dans la chambre, Ashley commence a pleuré et Brittany aussi quand elles voient Quinn et Brooklyn entrain de dormir. Vous repartez dans le salon et Jenny regarde les dessin animé.

Ashley : Whaou ! Elle n'a pas changer.

Brittany : Oé ?!

Santana : Hum, et ses notre fille avec elle, elle s'appelle Brooklyn.

Ashley : Sa va, elle n'a pas choisie un nom a dormir a terre !

Santana : Oui, mais le nom n'a pas d'importance vu que maintenant j'ai enfin la famille de mes reves.

Brittany : Oui, mais bon.

Santana : Pardonne lui Britt ! Elle ta rien fait !

Brittany : Elle ta laisser tomber, elle ta abandonner, et elle est parti sans nous le dire !

Santana : Et alors ? C'etait pour une bonne raison Britt, moi je lui est pardonner alors fait en hautant stp.

Ashley : Britt stp, fait sa pour elle, elles vont etre heureuse maintenant.

Brittany : Je verais.

Vous parlez de la soirée et de leurs arrivez hier soir. Vous déjeuner tranquillement pendant presque une heure dans la cuisine puis tu vois arrivais Quinn avec Brooklyn dans ses bras. Elle te donne Brooklyn dans les bras puis prend Ashley et Brittany dans ses bras. Elles pleure tous.

Santana : Salut princesse, tu es matinal toi ?! En parlant a Brooklyn.

Elle se frotte les yeux et se cache sur ta poitrine, tu lui fait un bisous sur le crane et elle met sa tete dans ton cou. Tu la trouve vraiment tres mignonne, et tu espere qu'elle restera comme sa jusqu'a son adolescence.

Ashley : Tu nous a manquer Quinn ! En pleurant.

Quinn : Vous aussi beaucoup !

Brittany : Oui, tu nous a manquer. En pleure aussi.

Quinn leur refait un calin puis vient t'embrasser et te fait un calin. Jenny se met sur les genoux d'Ashley et vous faite les presentation.

Quinn : Brooke, tu veut du lait ?

Tu souri en la voyant faire un non de la tete mais qu'elle ne bouge pas de toi.

Quinn : Si !

Santana : Tu prefere du chocolat chaud ?

Brooklyn : Oui.

Santana : Va pour le chocolat chaud !

Quinn : Non, d'habitude c'est du lait le matin !

Santana : Oui ben, hier c'est toi qui ma dit que sais aussi ma fille et qu'il fallais que je m'en occupe aussi alors, je decide de se qu'elle dejeune et sa sera du chocolat chaud point barre. Tu lui souri de pleine dent, tu la vois croiser ses bras sur sa poitrine et se retourner vers toi, elle ta vraiment beaucoup manquer.

Quinn : C'est pas juste !

Santana : C'est equitable !

Quinn : Hren !

Brooklyn : Veut totolat !

Santana : Voila elle a parler la puce alors du chocolat stp.

Quinn : Vu que c'est toi qui a decider du dejeuner ben tu lui fait, merci ma chérie. En t'embrassent et s'assiant a cote de vous avec sa tasse de café a la bouche.

Santana : Ta vu sa ? Elle a pas le droit maman hein elle a pas le droit de te faire mourrir de faim. Tu agite Brooklyn dans les aire tout en lui parlant, elle rigole comme toi.

Brooklyn : Nan ! Alo pu dodo avec toi.

Santana : Hé ! j'ai rien fait moi.

Brooklyn : Alo, ... hum. En regardant le ciel.

Tu souri attendris, elle est trop mignonne ta fille quand meme.

Brooklyn : A trouver !

Santana : Dit le moi.

Brooklyn : Maman aura pu droit photo !

Santana : Oé, ta bien trouver tape la ! Tu met ta main en l'air, elle place sa main sur la tienne et souri.

Quinn : Ash', aide moi !

Ashley : C'est pas mon probleme ! Je fait pas partie de votre famille !

Quinn : Brittany !?

Brittany : Je veux pas d'histoire.

Quinn : Tres bien vu que tout le monde est contre moi, je vais aller prendre une douche ! Tu la vois partir jusqu'a la salle de bain, tu peut t'empecher de regardez ses fesses.

Santana : Bon et bien, on dirai que c'est moi qui vais le faire !

Tu te leve et prepare son biberon de chocolat. Tu te rassoie, lui enleve sa tutute et lui donne son biberon qu'elle boit sur ta poitrine.

Santana : Il est bon ?

Brooklyn : Oui mama.

Santana : Merci ma puce. En l'embrassent sur le front.

Ashley : Elle te connait ?

Santana : Oui, Quinn lui a parler de moi.

Ashley : C'est bien comme sa.

Santana : Oé.

Vous parlez pendant plus de une demi heure.

Quinn : Ou sont les serviette Sanny ? En criant depuis la salle de bain.

Santana : Dans l'armoire du haut !

Quinn : Merci !

Jenny : Tatie ?

Santana : Oui ma puce ?

Jenny : Je peux dormir ici se soir ?

Ashley : Jenny on avait dit non, a chaque fois qu'on vient tu veut !

Brittany : Laisse un peu tata tranquille.

Santana : Non, elle peut elle me derange pas et j'aime bien passer du temps avec !

Jenny : Je peux svp ?

Ashley : Si maman est d'accord alors oui.

Brittany : Oui.

Jenny : Marci ! En leur fessant un bisous.

Quinn : Vient la ma puce.

Quinn arrive derriere toi et te prend Brooke des bras, tu souri quand tu la sens t'embrasser dans le cou en passant. Elle s'assoie a cote de toi avec Brooke sur ses genoux qui lui donne son biberon vide qu'elle met sur la tablet. Tu prend Jenny sur tes genoux et lui fait plein de bisous.

Jenny : Arrete ... tatie tu me satouille ! En rigolant.

Santana : Tenpi ! En continuant.

Jenny : Mama aide moi !

Ashley : Désoler ma puce, tu la voulu !

Jenny : Hé pas juste ! En rigolant.

Tu arrete de lui faire des chatouilles et vous continuez de parler.

Jenny : On va ton retaurant tatie ?

Santana : Cet apres midi.

Jenny : D'attord, et tonton y sera la ?

Santana : Pourquoi ?

Jenny : Pour faire glace a la fraise.

Santana : Ben si il est pas la, tu la fera d'acc.

Jenny : Merci ! En te fessant un bisous.

Santana : Vous voulez manger au resto se midi ?

Jenny : OUi !

Ashley : Non, on y va deja se soir.

Santana : Et alors ?

Jenny : Dit oui maman !

Brittany : D'accord.

Jenny : Génial !

Quinn : Elle doit adoré ta cuisine !

Ashley : Elle l'adore tout court.

Quinn : Je vois.

Brooklyn : Moi aussi hé aime mama.

Santana : Moi aussi je t'aime.

Jenny : Et moi ?

Santana : Toi je t'adore ! En l'embrassent sur la joue.

Jenny : Moi aussi tatie !

Vous continuez de parler du passer, et aussi de vos travaille et des amie, en fin de matiné vous partez au restauran. Une fois entré a l'interieur Quinn admire avec Brooklyn dans tes bras le restaurant. Ashley et Brittany s'installe a leurs place habituelle, Brittany avec Colin dans sa poussette a cote de Ashley et devant Quinn et toi a cote d'elle avec Brooklyn sur toi.

Quinn : Il est tres beau ton resto San.

Santana : Merci. Tu l'embrassent tendrement et tu la sens sourir au baiser.

Jenny : On mange !

Santana : On y va, vous voulez quoi ?

Brittany : Moi, un sandwich.

Ashley : Moi des frite avec un sandwich.

Quinn : Comme eux.

Santana : D'accord ! Aller on y va !

Ashley se leve avec Jenny, et toi tu prend Brooklyn pour t'aider. Vous préparez un manger puis mangez tout en parlant. Une fois fini, tu débaresse et avant meme de dire quoi que se soit, Jenny sautille sur Ashley et crie.

Jenny : Glace !

Santana : D'accord, vous voulez au quoi ?

Jenny : Fraise !

Ashley : Fraise aussi.

Quinn : Vanille.

Brittany : Vanille aussi.

Santana : Tres bien on y va !

Tu met Brooklyn sur Quinn qui s'est endormie. Tu prend Jenny et tu part faire les glace.

Santana : Tien, tu le prend et tu le met en desous de l'appareil.

Jenny : D'accord.

Elle prend le cornet et tu active la creme, vous rejoignez les filles et mangez vos glaces.

Brittany : Ca fait que Quinn vient avec nous en vacances ?

Santana : Encore heureux, elle dormira avec moi dans la tante et Brooklyn aussi.

Quinn : J'ai pas compris ?

Santana : Normalement, on devait partir dans un camping pendant quatre semaine pour les vacances, et je devait dormir dans une tante donc tu dormira avec moi et Brooklyn aussi.

Quinn : D'accord, on part quand ?

Brittany : Dans une semaine !

Quinn : Deja ?

Ashley : Oui, on a deja louer les camping car.

Quinn : Ya qui qui vient aussi ?

Ashley : Y a Klaine, Puckessa, et sais tout je croie, plus leurs enfants.

Quinn : Et y'a que nous dans une tante ?

Santana : Non, Puck et Vanessa et leurs jumeaux Jessica et Nathan dorme dans une tante aussi.

Quinn : D'accord mais Brooklyn va avoir froid ?

Santana : Elle sera entre nous, et puis sinon elle dormira avec un pull ou dans le camping car.

Quinn : D'accord, mais on monte ou alors ?

Brittany : Avec nous, Klaine et Puckessa monte ensemble.

Quinn : D'accord, il faudra aller faire les courses alors ?!

Santana : On ira demain.

Quinn : D'accord.


	4. Chapter 4

Santana : Aller vient la princesse. Tu prend Brooklyn de son siege auto pour la mettre sur le porte enfant du cadit.

Tu prend le cadit et vous entrez dans le magasin, tu part directement dans le rayon bébé. Tu joue avec Brooklyn pendant que Quinn fait les course a cote de toi.

Santana : Déjà il faut acheter un nouveau lit pour ma princesse !

Quinn : Elle en a deja un !

Santana : Dit a maman que tu veut un nouveau lit ma puce.

Quinn : Lit maman !

Quinn : Elle en a deja un !

Santana : Je vais lui acheter un nouveau lit et puis c'est tout Mlle Fabray !

Quinn : Tres bien ! En soupirant.

Tu achete un nouveau lit que Brooklyn a choisie. Elle est contente, puis vous continuez les course.

Santana : Tu la toujours ta bague de fiancaille ?

Quinn : Bien sur et toi ? En te montrant sa mains avec son alliance, tu sourie.

Santana : Oui. En lui montrant ta chaine autour du cou avec l'agneaux.

Quinn : Pourquoi tu n'a pas acheter de maison ?

Santana : J'en est acheter une mais je t'attendais.

Quinn : Pourquoi ?

Santana : Parce que je savais que tu reviendrais quand tu serais prete et je voulais pas habiter toute seul dans la grande villa que j'ai acheter.

Quinn : Tu es une grande malade !

Santana : Et j'ai fait des chambres de bébé, donc Brooke aura une chambre toute faite avec plein de jouer et plein d'habille de sa taille, et plein d'autre truc.

Quinn : On va y habitais ensemble ?

Santana : Oui, des que tu voudra.

Quinn : Merci, merci de m'avoir attendu. En t'embrassent.

Santana : Derien, je t'attendrais toute la vie, tu es la femme de ma vie.

Quinn : Toi aussi. En t'embrassent.

Ashley : Vous avez fini de vous bécotez devant tout le monde !

Vous vous retournez et voyer Ashley et Brittany entrain de rigolez. Vous finissez les course et repartez chez vous.


	5. Chapter 5

Brooklyn : Mama.

Tu sens une petite fille monter sur toi et s'installer sur ton ventre, tu souri et ouvre les yeux. Tu la vois avec son doudou a la main et sa tutute. Tu te met sur tes coudes et la regarde.

Santana : Qu'est ce qui a princesse ?

Brooklyn : Peut dodo avec toi et maman ?

Santana : Aller vient la. Tu la prend dans tes bras, elle te souri et se met entre Quinn et toi. Tu la prend dans tes bras et l'embrasse avant que tu te rendort.

Tu te reveille a 6h du matin, Brooklyn est deja reveiller aussi, elle te regarde, tu l'embrasse et la prend dans tes bras en partant dans la cuisine.

Santana : Tu es deja reveiller ma puce ?

Brooklyn : Oui, biberon stp.

Santana : D'accord, tu aurai du me reveiller ma puce.

Brooklyn : Hé voulais pas reveiller toi.

Santana : Ben la prochaine fois tu le fait d'accord.

Brooklyn : D'attord. En t'embrasse sur la joue.

Tu prend son biberon dans le frigo et lui donne. Elle le boit pendant que tu part dans le salon mettre des dessin animé, avec elle sur tes genoux.

Santana : Tu vient chercher des petit pain avec moi apres ?

Brooklyn : Oui !

Santana : D'accord.

Tu boit ton café pendant qu'elle boit son biberon. Tu part prendre un bain avec Brooklyn qui jouer avec des jouer dans l'eau et puis toi. Tu ne t'es jamais autant amuser avec un enfant. Tu t'habille, met une couche a Brooklyn puis l'habille. Vous sortez de l'appartement, Brooklyn dans tes bras, ta voisine sort a cet instant la et te regarde surpris.

Ella : Salut San.

Santana : Salut, sa va ?

Ella : Oui, hum ... qui est ce ?

Santana : C'est ma fille, Brooklyn.

Ella : Ta fille ?

Santana : Oui, c'est compliquer, Brooklyn dit bonjour a Ella.

Brooklyn : Bonzour. En se cachant dans ton cou.

Ella : Elle a tes yeux et ton nez !

Santana : Oui.

Ella : Tu va partir avec alors pour les vacances ?

Santana : Oui, et aussi Quinn.

Ella : Elle est revenu ?

Santana : Oui.

Ella : Je me suis dit que la nuit derniere tu fesais pas l'amour a une autre fille.

Santana : Oui, désoler pour le bruit.

Ella : C'est rien, c'est a moi de m'escuser, John etais encore bourrer, c'est lui qui a frapper contre le mur.

Santana : C'est rien, je me disais bien aussi que tu ne ferai pas sa. En tout cas, je suis heureuse maintenant.

Ella : Je suis contente pour vous.

Santana : Désoler il faut qu'on y aille.

Ella : A plus tard, et a plus tard Brooklyn.

Santana : Dit enrevoir Brooke.

Brooklyn : Envoir Booke.

Ella : Elle est trop mignonne.

Santana : A plus tard Ella.

Tu part chercher des petit pain avec Brooke, vous remontez a l'appartement. En entrant tu vois Quinn vous attends sur le canapé, tu t'assoie a cote de ta belle blonde, elle a sa tasse de café a la bouche. Elle se retourne et t'embrasse, Brooklyn part sur ses genoux et lui fait un bisous, Quinn met sa tete sur ton épaule et vous regardez les dessins animé.

Quinn : On doit etre chez Brittany et Ashley a quel heure ?

Santana : Pour 8h.

Quinn : Tu t'es lever de bonne heure.

Santana : Oui, et puis Brooke attendais apres sont biberon.

Quinn : Et vous etes partie ou ?

Brooklyn : Chercher des ptit pain maman.

Quinn : A oui ?

Brooklyn : Oui et en a manger un avec mama sur la route.

Vous etes maintenant dans le camping car avec Ashley et Brittany. Ashley au volant, Brittany a coter d'elle, Quinn devant toi qui a Jenny sur ses genoux, elles se sont beaucoup rapprocher depuis ces dernier temps, et toi devant elles avec Brooklyn sur tes genoux. Colin a coter de Quinn entrain de dormir.

Jenny : ... et mama a dit qu'elle aimer maman puis elles on fait bisous puis mama est devenu maman et maman devenu mama ! En racontant le mariage de Ashley et Brittany il y a quelque mois.

Quinn : Whaou, ta du etre contente d'etre presente pour leurs mariage ?

Jenny : Oui, et pis mama a perdu l'eau pendant qu'elle danser avec maman , pi Coco est arriver !

Quinn : Ashley, ta vraiment accoucher le jour de votre mariage ?

Ashley : Hé oui !

Brittany : C'etait le plus beau jours de toute ma vie. En embrassent Ashley.

Ashley : Moi aussi.

Quinn : Whaou !

Jenny : Oui, a moi aussi !

Quinn : Et tu te rappel du jours ou ta vu tata la plus heureuse au monde ?

Jenny : Oui, hé quand es revenu toi, tatie souri depuis, et moi aime voir tatie sourir conne sa.

Quinn : Moi aussi. En me regardant sourir.

Santana : Moi aussi je t'aime Jenny.

Brooklyn : Mama ?

Santana : Hum ?

Brooklyn : Veut dodo.

Santana : Tu veut aller faire dodo avec moi dans le lit ?

Brooklyn : Oui. En baillant derriere sa tutute.

Santana : Aller on y va alors.

Tu te leve et prend Brooklyn qui a sa tete sur ton épaule. Tu embrasse furtivement ta belle blonde puis Jenny et part dans la chambre au fond du camping car, tu t'allonge et met Brooklyn sur ton ventre. Elle met sa tete sur un de tes seins et son bras sur l'autre, tu lui carresse les cheveux et elle commence a s'endormir.

Brooklyn : Hé t'aime mama, et suis contente que tu es mama a moi.

Santana : Je t'aime aussi princesse, et je suis contente aussi que tu soit ma fille. En l'embrassent sur le frond.


	6. Chapter 6 Quelque Année Plus Tard

POV Santana

Santana : Elora … arrête stp.

Elora, votre petite dernière, i mois, c'est la fille biologique de Quinn. Elora ressemble comme deux gouttes d'eau à Quinn, elle rigole tout le temps et déteste être avec quelqu'un d'autre à part Quinn ou toi, les parents de Quinn on dit qu'elle aussi n'aimer pas être avec quelqu'un d'autre quand elle était petite, sauf Brooklyn votre toute première, elle à i ans aujourd'hui et a beaucoup grandi et lui ressemble physiquement mais à le même caractère que toi ainsi que Tiago votre deuxième enfants age de i ans, lui te ressemble comme deux gouttes d'eau physiquement et aussi le même caractère. Enfin voilà sa te mène à maintenant, Elora avec sa tutute dans la bouche et son doudou en chien dans sa main, sur toi entrain de te faire une bouche de poisson avec tes lèvres pour te réveiller, Quinn à coté de vous entrain de rire ainsi que Elora. Tu la regarde avant qu'elle se penche en enlevant sa tutute pour te faire un gros bisous sur ta joue, elle remet sa tutute et te fait un câlin, Quinn t'embrasse et lui caresse la joue à l'aide de son pouce. Tu n'oublieras jamais le jour ou Tiago et Elora son née, tu n'a pas vu Quinn accouchez de Brooklyn mais tu es quand même fière d'elle. Elle n'est plus la petite fille que tu à connu, elle à grandi mais tu reste fière car elle te ressemble et fait les même geste que toi pour pouvoir les refaire à l'école.

Quinn : Bonjour mon amour, bien dormi ?

Santana : Bonjour mes petit cœur d'amour, et oui et vous ?

Quinn : Oui.

Elora : Oui à bien fait dodo mamá !

Santana : C'est vrai ou tu es venu dormir avec nous ?

Elora : Oui fait tauchemar moi et maman est venu me chercher pour dormi avec vous.

Quinn : Oé, elle à encore pleurer alors j'ai était la chercher.

Santana : T'es un vrai petit monstre mon ptit cœur.

Elora : Oui, et toi es mamá ! Elle s'assoie sur toi en rigolant avant que tu te met à lui faire des chatouilles.

Quinn : Et si on aller déjeuner hein ?!

Elora : Oui ! En sautillant sur ton ventre.

Quinn : Elora, fait pas sa tu va faire mal à mamá, aller vient la ma puce. En la prenant dans ses bras.

Tu est enceinte de deux mois mais il y à que Quinn et toi au courant, tu veux le cacher le plus possible, vous ne l'avez pas encore dit au enfants pour le moment.

Vous descendez dans la cuisine et tu vois Brooklyn et Tiago déjà entrain de déjeuner, à coté de Brittany, Ashley, Puck, Vanessa, Rachel, Finn, Kurt, Blaine ainsi que Jenny ( i ans ) Colin ( i mois) les enfants de Ashley et Brittany , Stacy ( 6 ans ) de Kurt et Blaine et Jessica et Nathan ( 6ans ) ceux de Puck et Vanessa. Tu leurs dit bonjour et t'assoie sur une chaise avec Elora sur tes genoux.

Santana : Vous êtes déjà la ?

Brittany : Oép ! Toute enthousiasme.

Kurt : Oui, on doit aller chercher les camping cars dans 1h !

Santana : Oé sais vrai.

Rachel : Alors, on fait comment pour les camping car ?

Quinn : On peut mettre les enfants dans une tente, et prend juste deux camping car.

Puck : Oé, les enfants on les mets entre les deux camping car, et on prend un camping car pour Santana, Brittany, Ashley, Quinn et Kurt, Blaine, Rachel, Finn, Vanessa et moi dans le deuxième.

Brittany : Moi sa me va !

Ashley : Moi aussi.

Quinn : Oé !

Vanessa : Temps que c'est que pour la route sa me va.

Rachel : Sa me va aussi.

Finn : D'accord.

Blaine : Comme sa on payera moins chère.

Santana : Sauf que Elora devra dormir dans le camping car et qu'elle fait des cauchemar la nuit alors venez pas pleurer après !

Brittany : Pas de problème.

Ashley : Oé t'inquiète ! Et puis Colin dormira aussi avec nous.

Brittany : Oui.

Santana : Très bien.

Elora : Moi va dodo avec toi et maman ?

Quinn : Non, tu va faire dodo dans le canapé lit mon cœur.

Elora : Hé peut pas dodo avec vous ?

Santana : On verra princesse.

Brittany : Et si on y aller ?!

Tous : Oé !

Vous partez tous à la location de camping car. Tu prend le volant, Quinn à coté de toi et Brittany et Ashley sur les canapés. Jenny à coté de Ashley qui a sur ses genoux Colin, Tiago et Brooklyn à coté de Brittany qui porte Elora sur ses genoux.


	7. Chapter 7

POV Brittany

Elora joue avec tes cheveux, d'habitude tu déteste sa parce qu'ils finisse part te vomir dessus, mais tu ne dit rien car c'est Elora et que tu l'adore. Tu regarde Ashley qui donne le biberon à Colin.

Brittany : Tu crois que sa va aller pour dormir ?

Ashley : Bien sur, pourquoi sa n'irais pas ?

Brittany : Tu sais quand se moment il fait ses dents.

Ashley : Oui mais on lui met de la crème le soir et il pleure plus après.

Brittany : Tu es sur, au sinon on prend une tente pour nous trois.

Ashley : Sa ira, ne t'inquiète pas ma puce.

Brittany : D'accord.

Ashley : Sa va toi ?

Brittany : Oui, elle me donne des coups des fois mais sa va.

Colin : Veut plus mama.

Tu es enceinte de 8mois d'une petite fille, Ashley voulais pas partir en vacances à cause de sa car elle sais que tu va accouchez avant et elle à un peu peur. Ashley retire le biberon et essuie sa bouche pour lui remette sa tutute. Après quelque heure passer, Colin dort dans les bras de Ashley qui lui caresse les cheveux. Jenny, Brooklyn et Tiago fond un jeu de société. Elora entrain de boire son biberon sur toi.

Jenny : Maman tu joue avec nous ?

Brittany : Non merci ma grande.

Jenny : D'accord et marraine tu veut jouer avec nous ?

Quinn : Oui, Brittany tu prend ma place ?

Brittany : Oép.

Tu te lève avec Elora et Quinn embrasse Elora sur le front en passant à coté de vous, puis tu t'assoie à coté de Santana. Elora regarde Santana, tout en buvant son biberon sur ta poitrine et t'en met sur le tee shirt.

Santana : Coucou princesse, tu t'amuse bien avec tata ?

Elora : Oui, et toi avec volant mamá ?

Santana : Oui ma puce. En rigolant.

Elora : On arrive temps mamá ?

Santana : Dan heure ma puce.

Elora : C'est long mamá !

Santana : Ben ta qu'a dormir sa passera plus vite mon cœur.

Elora : Non veut pas dodo. En secouant sa tête.

Tu lui ressuis sa bouche et prend le biberon vide pour le ranger dans le sac à tes pied.

Santana : De toute façon c'est l'heure de ta sieste poussin !

Elora : Veut pas dodo mamá !

Santana : Si !

Elora : Veut pas dodo ! Commençant à pleurer.

Quinn : Vient princesse, on va aller faire dodo à deux d'accord. En la prenant dans ses bras.

POV Quinn

Tu part dans la salle de bain pour lui changer sa couche et part t'allonger sur le lit en mettant Elora sur ton ventre.

Elora : Veut pas faire dodo maman. En pleurant.

Quinn : Si princesse, tu es fatiguer sa se vois.

Quelque minute passe avant qu'elle s'endort. Tu regarde la télé en attendant, puis tu vois entrais Santana.

Quinn : Chut, Elora dort.

Elle vient s'asseoir à coté de vous et t'embrasse puis caresse les cheveux de Elora.

Santana : Sa fait longtemps qu'elle dort ?

Quinn : Depuis que je suis partie dans la chambre toute à l'heure.

Santana : Je savais qu'elle était fatiguer !

Quinn : Hum, et pourquoi on est arrêter ?

Santana : A oui, on est arriver mon cœur.

Quinn : Déjà ?

Santana : Oui, Kurt et Blaine sont déjà à l'accueil avec Ashley et Brittany et on attend plus que toi pour la signature mon cœur.

Quinn : J'arrive.

Tu te lève doucement pour pas réveiller Elora, sinon elle va pleurer pendant une heure. Tu part à l'accueil avec Santana puis tu sort pour aller avec Brittany jusqu'à la parcelle à pied.

Brittany : Elle dort quand même.

Quinn : Oé, je les à peine mis sur mon ventre qu'elle sais endormi.

Brittany : Oé, sa se voyer qu'elle était fatiguer.

Quinn : Oé.

Brittany : Ta vu il y à même une piscine, les enfants vont être content.

En éfait tu vois une piscine avec des banc et des chaises. A coté un parc de sable avec des jeux pour les enfants.

Quinn : Oé.

Vous partez rejoindre les autres, quand vous arrivez Ashley vient directement demander à Brittany si elle va bien, elle flippe vraiment pour rien mais au moins elle s'inquiète. Vous êtes sur un grand terrain d'herbe il n'y à que vos deux camping car, tu vois les enfant déjà entrain de jouer au foot pendant que Kurt et Puck construise les tentes. La soirée se passe plutôt bien à part que tu t'inquiète pour Elora car depuis qu'elle sais réveiller elle tousse et à de la fièvre. Vous l'avez mit dans son lit à 20h, puis vous êtes parti vous couchez aussi. Brittany et Ashley dans la chambre a coter avec Colin et vous dans le fond du camping car.


	8. Chapter 8

Il est 2h du matin quand Elora commence à pleurer, tu te lève et part la voir, tu la prend dans tes bras mais elle continu de pleurer, d'habitude elle arrête et se colle à toi, mais la, elle continu et tousse en même temps, elle transpire et à de la fièvre. Tu part réveiller Santana, tu déteste voir un de tes enfants malade. Elora pleure toujours, tu te met à genoux à coté de Santana et tu la bouscule doucement.

Quinn : San stp réveille toi.

Santana se réveille et te regarde puis regarde Elora.

Santana : Qu'est ce qu'il se passe mon cœur ?

Quinn : C'est Elora elle à de la fièvre, elle tousse et elle est toute mouiller, je croie qu'elle est malade San.

Santana : D'accord, c'est peu être a cause du changement d'air.

Quinn : On fait quoi ? On a pas de médoc de bébé, elle a jamais était malade avant ?

Santana : On ira au médecin demain, en attendant on va voir se qu'on peut faire. Va réveiller Ashley pour voir si elle à rien pour nous.

Quinn : D'accord.

Tu lui laisse Elora dans les bras et part réveiller Ashley, tu la secoue un peu et elle ouvre enfin les yeux.

Ashley : Qu'est ce qui à ?

Quinn : Tu n'aurais pas quelque chose pour Elora, elle arrête pas de pleurer et elle à de la fièvre ?

Ashley : Prend la boite jaune qui est dans le sac de Brittany, il y à un tube dedans prend le, et tu lui met une pastille dans son biberon, normalement elle ira mieux, elle arrivera à dormir du moins, c'est ce qu'on met à Colin quand il pleure.

Quinn : D'accord, merci.

Elle se rendort pendants que tu part fouiller le sac de Brittany, tu prend le tube, l'ouvre et prend une pastille et part mettre de l'eau avec, le secoue et part rejoindre Santana. Elle à Elora dans ses bras, et constate qu'elle à de la fièvre et transpire.

Quinn : Ashley ma donner sa pour calmer ses douleurs, elle dit qu'elle dormira au moins.

Santana : D'accord, mais je vais lui couler un bain froid pour faire redescendre la température.

Quinn : D'accord.

POV Santana

Tu part dehors avec Elora dans tes bras, toujours en pleure. Tu t'assoie sur une chaise et la berce. Elle arrête de pleurer après plus de 10min, Quinn lui donne le biberon avant de s'installer sur la chaise à coté de toi.

Quinn : J'ai fait couler un bain tiède pour après.

Santana : Merci mon cœur.

Tu enlève la tutute d'Elora et lui donne son biberon, elle continu de pleurer un peu mais boit quand même son biberon. Après avoir fini, elle reprend sa tutute et met sa tête sur ta poitrine.

Santana : Elora, tu à bobo ou ?

Elora : La … la … et la. En pleurant tout en montrant la tête, le ventre et la gorge.

Santana : D'accord, aller on va aller te rafraîchir.

Quinn : Je peux venir ?

Santana : Bien sur mon cœur.

Tu part dans la salle de bain et j'enlève le pyjama d'Elora et sa couche.

Quinn : En non, j'aime pas sa.

Santana : Sais rien Quinn, elle à peu être une gastro.

La couche d'Elora est pleine de diarrhée, tu lui essuie le plus gros de ses fesses et je la met dans le bain. Quinn à genoux à coté de toi, tu prend un gans de toilette et mouille ses cheveux. Après tu la lave et la rince.

Santana : Sa va mieux ma puce ?

Elora : Non, j'ai mal mamá. Tendant ses bras vers toi.

Tu la prend dans tes bras, Quinn prend une serviette et lui met. Tu la ressuie et lui met une couche.

Santana : Ta chaud princesse ?

Elora acquis, tu la prend en couche et vous repartez dans la chambre. Elora part dans les bras de Quinn des que vous êtes dans le lit. Vous attendez que Elora s'endort, plusieurs heure plus tard. Tu n'arrive plus à dormir ni Quinn donc vous regardez Elora dormir sur sa poitrine. Tu prend Quinn dans tes bras et vous regardez la télé jusqu'au matin.


	9. Chapter 9

Il est 7h30 quand Elora se réveille, toujours sur la poitrine de Quinn. Elle se frotte les yeux et vous regarde. Quinn lui caresse les cheveux et toi tu l'embrasse.

Santana : Sa va mieux mon cœur ?

Elora : Non, hé mal mama.

Santana : Et ou ?

Elora : Au vente et a la d'orge.

Santana : On va aller voir un médecin ok.

Elora : D'attord.

Quinn : Tu veut aller déjeuner ?

Elora : Non, hé pas faim maman.

Quinn : Il faut que tu mange princesse.

Elora : Hé obligé ?

Santana : Oui mon bébé.

Elora : Pourrais que mon totolat chaud ?

Santana : Oui, tend que tu déjeune un peu.

Elora : Alors que mon totolat chaud.

Quinn : Oui mon cœur.

Vous vous levez, Quinn avec Elora dans ses bras. Quinn par changer la couche d'Elora pendant que tu lui prépare son chocolat chaud et deux café. Elles reviennent et Elora porte une petite robe verte. Quinn te la donne et vous partez sur les chaise a l'extérieur. Tu voit Kurt, Blaine et Rachel, Finn entrain de boire eux aussi un café avec Puck et Vanessa. Vous leurs dit bonjour et t'assoie. Elora sur tes genoux et Quinn a cote de toi. Tu enlève la tutute de Elora et lui met son biberon qu'elle boit avec sa tête sur ta poitrine enfermant les yeux. Tu déteste aussi voir Elora comme sa, surtout qu'elle est encore petite.

Kurt : Bien dormi ?

Quinn : Non, s'était affreux.

Blaine : Pourquoi ? Le lit n'est pas confortable ?

Quinn : Si mais Elora est malade alors elle nous a reveiller a 2h du matin et on a pas dormi depuis.

Vanessa : C'est dommage.

Puck : Elle a pas de chance la puce.

Rachel : Hen, princesse. Sa va mieux ?

Elora : Non.

Finn : C'est peut être a cause de la foret non ?

Santana : Je pense.

Brittany : Salut ! En arrivant a son tour avec Ashley, Colin est dans les bras de Brittany.

Ashley se met a genoux devant toi et caresse les cheveux d'Elora, ta sœur adore sa filleul. Brittany donne le biberon a Colin.

Ashley : Ma puce a pleurer ce matin a oui ?

Elora : Oui maaine.

Ashley : Qu'est ce que tu a ma puce ?

Santana : Elle est malade.

Brittany : Elle est malade ?

Quinn : Oui.

Ashley : Sa à marcher le médoc ?

Quinn : Elle à dormi mais elle à toujours mal.

Ashley : Hen, sais dommage.

Jenny : Mama ?

Ashley : Oui.

Nathan : On arrive pas a ouvrir la tente.

Jessica : On est bloquer.

Brooklyn : C'est de la faute a Tiago il a voulu faire son malin et il a bloquer la fermeture.

Tiago : Même pas vrai ! Maman.

Stacy : Papa j'ai froid.

Kurt : J'arrive.

Il part ouvrir leur tente et ils sorte tous. Vous commencez a déjeuner.

Tiago : Qu'est ce qu'elle a Elora ?

Quinn : Elle est malade poussin.

Brooklyn : Mais elle était pas malade hier ?

Quinn : Non, c'est arriver cet nuit.

Tiago : Hen, pourquoi pas a moi, je préfère parce que j'aime pas voir Elora malade.

Santana : C'est comme sa mon grand, aller laissez la un peu et déjeuner.

Tu adore tes enfants, car ils se chamaille pour rien et tout le temps mais ils s'inquiète aussi quand sa va pas. Tiago s'approche et fait un bisous sur le front de sa petite sœur, suivie de Brooklyn. Puis vous déjeuné.

Santana : Tu veut un bout de croissant princesse ?

Elora : Nan.

Santana : Tu veut peut être un bout de petit pain au chocolat ?

Elora : Hé pas faim. En mettant sa tête dans ton cou après t'avoir donner son biberon vide et remis sa tutute.

Santana : Tu veut quoi ?

Elora : Veut dodo.

Santana : Fait dodo alors ma puce.

Elora : Hé veut pas aller dans lit, veut rester avec toi mama.

Santana : D'accord, promit. L'embrassent sur le front.

Après déjeuner vous décidez d'aller vous douchez.


	10. Chapter 10

Santana : Alors, Puck, Vanessa, Brittany et Ashley et vos gamins vous allez vous lavez et après sa sera a nous !

Brittany : Sa marche !

Vanessa : Ok, c'est ou les sanitaire déjà ?

Quinn : C'est au bout du chemin a gauche, ils ont dit quel était gratuite et quel était chaude, il y a une machine a laver, sèche linge, et aussi un sèche cheveux.

Jenny : Après on pourra aller jouer ?

Brittany : Après que tout le monde est prit la douche d'accord.

Jenny : D'accord maman !

Tiago : Pourquoi on va pas tous ensemble ? Comme sa, sa va aller plus vite ?

Jenny : Oui !

Jessica : Oui comme sa on pourra aller faire un tour dans la foret avec papa !

Puck : Oé ! En la prenant dans ses bras.

Santana : Elora dort encore aussi.

Quinn : C'est pas grave, on la réveillera et toute façon elle sera avec l'une d'entre nous.

Santana : A parce qu'on prend pas notre douche ensemble ?

Quinn : Ben il faut que quelqu'un aide Tiago a se laver et a lui mettre sais vêtement.

Santana : Ben il la prendra avec nous ! En espérant qu'elle dise oui.

Quinn : Et si il y a pas de place ?

Santana : Ben on fera une place ! Aller stp Quinnie, j'ai besoin de quelqu'un pour me laver le dos. Tu lance un sourire pervers à ta femme qui souri en retour.

Quinn : D'accord, mais si il y a pas de place, je prend ma douche avec Tiago, et toi avec Brooklyn et Elora !

Brooklyn : Non, moi je sais m'habiller et me laver toute seule !

Quinn : Ben tu aura la douche pour toi ta vu ma puce. En t'embrassent.

Nathan : Alors, on la prend tous ensemble ?

Quinn : Oui, mais séparément hein !

Tous les enfants : Oé !

Vous préparez les sac de douche, spécial Brooklyn et Tiago puis les vôtres. Tu prépare les affaires d'Elora, qui dort toujours sur toi.

Quinn : Tous le monde est prêt ?

Brittany : Oui, il y a que Jenny qui est entrain de le faire avec Ashley.

Quinn : Ok.

Vous attendez leur arriver et partez rejoindre les autres qui vous attends dehors. Vous partez jusqu'au douche mais quand tu arrive devant la tienne, tu t'aperçois qu'elle sont petite pour trois personnes, tu te retourne vers Quinn et lui fais des yeux de chien battu.

Quinn : Désoler mon cœur, a toute a l'heure. En t'embrassent.

Santana : Il a qu'a se laver avec sa sœur ?!

Tiago : Non, je veux maman !

Quinn : Désoler, on se voit après.

Tu l'attrape par le bras et la fait reculer, tu met ta bouche a coté de son oreille pour lui murmurer.

Santana : Tu ne va tout de même pas laisser une femme enceinte prendre sa douche toute seule alors qu'elle a envie de sa femme.

Quinn : Très t'entend mais non ma puce désoler. En t'embrassent et partant dans la douche a coté de la tienne avec Tiago.

Tu souffle assez fort pour qu'elle l'entende et entre dans la tienne, tu dépose tes affaire sur la planche et t'assoie pour réveiller Elora. Tu la met sur tes genoux et la réveille.

Santana : Princesse, réveille toi ma puce.

Elle ouvre ses yeux et les frotte puis met sa tête sur ta poitrine. Tu lui caresse les cheveux et lui fait un baiser sur le front.

Santana : Sa te dit de prendre une douche avec mama ?

Elora : Veut dato mama !

Santana : Après, des qu'on a fini la douche d'accord ?

Elora : D'attord.

Santana : Ta encore bobo ?

Elora : Oui mama.

Tu l'embrasse et commence a la déshabiller, tu lui retire sa couche et la pose sur le banc pendant que tu retire tes vêtement. Tu la prend dans tes bras et entre sous la douche. Une fois laver, tu la met dans une serviette molletonner et la met sur le banc. Pendant ce temps tu te ressuie et t'habille. Tu sort avec Elora dans tes bras, dans sa serviette. Tous le monde est déjà sortie des douche et ils sont entrain de faire leurs cheveux ou entrain d'attendre. Tu part rejoindre Quinn, qui coiffe les cheveux de Brooklyn a cote de Tiago qui, avec l'aide de Puck et aussi son idée, entrain de lui mettre du gel.

Santana : Sa va pas dans la tête Puckerman !

Puck : Quoi ?!

Santana : D'où tu met du gel a mon fils sans mon autorisation !

Puck : Quinn ma dit oui, et ton fils en voulez !

Santana : Quinn ?!

Quinn : Quoi mon cœur ?

Santana : Ta dit oui pour que notre fils ressemble a Blaine plus tard et que c'est amie l'appelle pot de gel !

Blaine te regarde et tu lui sourie pendant que tout le monde rigole, même Kurt et les enfant.

Quinn : C'est que du gel chérie.

Santana : Et alors ?

Elora : Mama froid. En tremblant.

Tu prend une autre serviette et lui met autour d'elle. Quinn la prend dans ses bras pendant que tu fait tes cheveux et que tu te maquille.

Quinn : Je vais l'habiller. T'embrassent.

Santana : D'acc.

Elle dépose Elora sur la machine a laver et lui met une couche puis l'habille. Tous le monde fini, vous nettoyez avant de partir et rejoins notre camping car. En arrivant vous rangez les sac après les avoir vider et trier, se qui aller au sale, ou a ranger. Puis vous rejoignez dehors les autres, pendant que les enfants joue sur le grand terrain devant vous, vous vous mettez sur les chaise qui sont dehors, Elora dans les bras de Ashley qui mange un croissant vu qu'il n'est que 10h10. Tu te met sur les genoux de Quinn, qui t'encercle la taille de ses bras après t'avoir fait un bisous dans le cou et sur la joue. Ta tête sur son épaule, vous regardez les enfants jouer. Brittany qui joue avec Colin et Puck.

Kurt : On fait quoi aujourd'hui ?

Vanessa : Je sais pas, on pourrai aller visiter le camping ?

Blaine : Oé.

Puck : J'ai vu que la piscine ouvre aussi le matin, on pourrais y aller non ?

Fin : Ouai !

Rachel : Il y a aussi un chapiteau avec une table de ping pong.

Kurt : Alors, on visite le camping, on va a la piscine, on va manger quelque part. Puis on revient on retourne dans la piscine et on les fait goûter. Ensuite on va jouer au ping pong et on part faire du vélo dans la foret !?

Finn : Oé, ça peut être cool.

Kurt : Oui alors ?

Blaine : Moi oui !

Brittany : Nous on va rester sur les transats, je veux pas que nos enfants tombe malade.

Puck : Comme vous voulez.

Quinn : Nous on va que visiter le camping.

Rachel : Pourquoi ?

Santana : On va aller au médecin pour Elora.

Ashley : A oui c'est vrai.

Blaine : Mais ils vont être dessus de pas aller a la piscine vos gamin.

Quinn : On verra.

Santana : Oé, on y va ?

Kurt : Oui, les enfants venez tous ici !

Tous les enfants rapplique, Tiago et Brooklyn se mette a cote de vous et les autres a cote de leurs parents.


	11. Chapter 11

Kurt : Alors, voici le programme : Visite le camping, piscine, manger, piscine, goûter, ping pong, et balade en vélo dans la foret !

Tous les enfants : Ouai !

Quinn : Par contre Tiago et Brooke vous n'irez pas du matin désoler.

Tiago : Mais pourquoi ? En commençant a pleurer.

Santana : On doit aller au médecin pour Elora, mais vous irez cet aprem.

Brooklyn : C'est pas juste ! Pourquoi tout le monde y va et pas nous ! En pleurant avec Tiago.

Quinn : Mais arrêter de pleurer vous irez cet après midi.

Tiago : Mais je voulais y aller avec eux du matin moi !

Brooklyn : Oui moi aussi !

Tu te lève et prend Tiago dans tes bras pendant que Quinn prend Brooklyn dans les siens.

Santana : Arrêter de pleurer, on en aura pas pour longtemps ok ? Après vous irez les rejoindre.

Tiago : Moi voulez y aller maintenant avec parrain Kurt et marraine Brittany ! En continuant de pleurer.

Brooklyn : Et moi voulez y aller aussi maintenant avec marraine Rachel et parrain Finn ! En continuant de pleurer.

Santana : Ben vous irez cet après midi et c'est tout, c'est déjà mieux que rien ! Maintenant on y va !

Tiago part dans les bras de son parrain en pleure et Brooklyn part dans ceux de Rachel, elle aussi en pleure. Vous partez faire un tour et visitez le camping, Quinn entrelace vos doigt et vous regardez Ashley s'occuper d'Elora dans ses bras, qui lui fait voir des arbres, des fleurs et tout. Pendant que Tiago et Brooke vous fond la tête et refuse de vous parler.

Quinn : On pourrais y aller qu'a deux ma puce.

Santana : De quoi ?

Quinn : Au médecin, ils veulent être avec leur cousins et cousines, on devrais les laissez avec eux ?

Santana : Avec le Finnchel, Puckessa, Brittley et Klaine ?!

Quinn : Oui, regarde ils s'en occupe bien.

Santana : Puck a coup sur il va couler Tiago alors qu'il c'est toujours pas nager et Brooklyn va pas obéir !

Quinn : On leur dira avant de partir. Aller regarde comme il sont heureux quand il sont tous ensemble.

Santana : D'accord, mais on va leur dire des qu'on sera au camping car ok ?!

Quinn : Ok, et pis il on rien a faire au médecin, c'est Elora qui est malade et pas eux.

Santana : Ben c'est nos enfants que je sache et il est pas question que le bébé que j'ai dans le ventre ressemble a eux ! Je veux qu'il soit comme Elora ! Au moins il nous posera pas de problème.

Quinn : Je t'aime. Dit-elle simplement en t'embrassent.

Santana : Moi aussi je t'aime Quinn, plus que tu ne l'imagine. En l'embrassent a ton tour.

Jenny : Tu attend un bébé tatie ?

Vous regardez sur le coté pour voir Jenny avec son petit frère dans la poussette qui dort.

Quinn : Oui, mais tu le dit à personne, d'accord ?

Jenny : Promit marraine !

Vous reprenez le chemin et vous voiliez Elora par terre accrocher a la main de Ashley et Brittany, qui l'aide a marcher et qui rigole ensemble, Puck joue avec Tiago pour essayer de le faire rire. Et Rachel et Finn parle avec Brooklyn, Kurt et Blaine pendant que les enfants joue. Jenny a la poussette ou dort son petit frère a coter de vous. Vous revenez au camping car et vous assoyez pour boire avant de partir. Toi a cote de ta belle blonde qui te prend la main pour entrelacer vos doigt. Les enfants revienne et s'assoie pour boire.


	12. Chapter 12

Puck : On va a la piscine ?

Sur ceux, vos deux enfants recommence a pleurer. Quinn te regarde et attends que tu leur dise qu'ils ont le droit.

Santana : Venez ici les enfants. Dit tu d'un ton doux.

Ils s'approche de vous et Tiago se met sur t'es genoux et Brooklyn sur ceux de Quinn, ils sont toujours en pleure.

Santana : Arrêter de pleurer. C'est rien vous irez cet après midi a la piscine.

Quinn te donne une tape sur l'épaule et te regarde.

Quinn : San, dit leur, sinon ils vont pas arrêter de continuer a pleurer.

Tiago : Dire quoi ?

Santana : Qu'ont vous autorise a aller a la piscine maintenant.

Tiago : C'est vrai ? En arrêtant de pleurer, suivie de Brooklyn.

Santana : Oui, mais attention vous ! Comme on pourra pas les surveiller je veux pas quand revenant on me dise qu'un de mes gamin à couler, compris ! En regardant les autre.

Kurt : Oui, on va en faire attention !

Brittany : Oui.

Santana : Puck, tu noie pas mon gamin compris ! Surtout qu'il sais pas nager et si il va dans la piscine il doit avoir ses brassant ! Et toi Brooklyn tu obéit a tout le monde sauf Puck Ok!

Puck : Pourquoi ?

Santana : Tu va leur faire des trucs totalement débile !

Puck : D'accord je ferais rien !

Santana : C'est compris vous deux ?

Tiago : Oui, merci mama je t'aime ! En te fessant un câlin.

Brooklyn : Oui moi aussi je t'aime maman ! En fessant un câlin a Quinn.

Blaine : Aller mettre vos maillot de bain !

Tiago : Oui, mama vient m'aider stp !

Santana : Vas y je te rejoins mon grand.

Tiago : D'accord. En t'embrassent sur la joue.

Ils part en courant suivie de Brooklyn pendant que les autres saute de joie. Tu part les rejoindre et les aides à mettre leurs maillot de bain. Brooklyn est déjà sortie avec ses tong, lunette de plonger, serviette rejoins les autres dehors pendant que tu met le maillot de Tiago.


	13. Chapter 13

Tiago : Merci mama, je t'aime.

Santana : Moi aussi, mais tu sera sage d'accord !

Tiago : Promit mama.

Santana : Et si tonton Puck te noie ou essaye de te faire autre chose tu me le dit d'accord.

Tiago : Promit mama.

Santana : Et en aucun cas tu enlève t'es brassant, tu va couler sinon d'accord.

Tiago : Oui mama, vous en avez pour longtemps avec Elora ?

Santana : Je sais pas pourquoi ?

Tiago : Pour nous rejoindre après, parce que je veux apprendre a nager avec toi mama, comme ta fait avec Brooke.

Santana : Cet après midi peut être d'accord.

Tiago : Promit mama ?

Santana : Hum, promit !

Tu l'embrasse et lui donne sa serviette, il court rejoindre aussi les autres dehors, suivie de toi. Quinn à Elora dans ses bras qui tousse encore. Vous leur faite un bisous et vous partez voir un médecin. Arriver une vingtaine de minute plus tard vous entrez et attendez en salle d'attente. Elora sur tes genoux qui n'arrête pas de tousser, Quinn a cote de toi qui a pris ta main pour entrelacer vos doigt et les autres gens qui n'arrête pas de vous regarder.

Quinn : Calme toi mon cœur. En te le chuchotant.

Santana : Ta vu comment ils nous regarde !

Quinn : Et alors, on s'en fou mon cœur. En te le chuchotant.

Santana : Tu sais que j'ai horreur qu'on me regarde comme ils le font !

Quinn : Calme toi, tu vaut beaucoup mieux que ma puce. En t'embrassent sur la joue, se qui te vaut des regard dégoutter de certaine personnes dans la salle.

Santana : VOUS VOULEZ NOTRE PHOTO ?! En les regardant et criant après eux.

Ils se retourne tous et continu de regarder leurs magasine. Quinn t'embrassent et te tien la main pour essayer de te calmer mais sa ne marche pas. Puis une femme avec ses deux enfants, vous regarde.

Femme : Excuser moi mesdemoiselles ? En vous parlant.

Santana : Oui ?

Femme : Est ce que vous pouvez arrêter de vous embrasser.

Santana : Pardon ?! Hallucinant.

Femme : Nous sommes dans un cabinet médical, vous n'avez pas a vous affichez de cet manière !

Santana : Nan mais c'est quoi votre problème ? D'où on s'affiche ? Je vais pas lui sauter dessus non plus ! Et je ne vois pas en quoi c'est un problème que j'embrasse ma femme !

Femme : Le problème c'est que vous êtes deux femmes ! Et que les enfants non pas à voir ce genre de chose, surtout que vous faite sa devant la votre ! Ils pourraient pensez que c'est bien alors que ce n'est pas le cas !

Santana : Répéter ça ! Je l'aime ! Compris ? Sa fais 10 ans qu'on est ensemble et 7 ans qu'ont est marier, c'est la plus merveilleuse des femmes ! Plus merveilleuse que la plupart des hommes sur cette Terre ! Vous êtes homophobe ? La tolérance vous connaissez ? Parce qu'au lieu de dire à vos gosses que ce qu'on fait est mal ! Allez leurs apprendre ça ! Et laissez-nous tranquille compris ? Sinon je vous jure que …. Très énerver.

Quinn prend Elora dans ses bras et elle se cache dans le cou de sa mère, pendant que Quinn te tient toujours la mains pour pas que tu va lui faire voir Snixx.

Quinn : Sanny, calme toi ! Laisse tomber ! En plus se n'est pas bon pour le bébé.

Santana : Non mais ta vue comment elle parle de nous ? Comme si être amoureuse c'est mal ! Je te jure que je vais l'étrangler !

Quinn : Non ! Tu vas étrangler personne, Calme toi, s'il te plaît. En t'embrassent.

Femme : Nan mais j'y crois pas !

Quinn : Fermez-la-vous ! Si vous n'êtes pas contente laissez nous, on s'en contre balance de ce que vous pensez ! Alors ce n'est pas votre réflexion qui changera quelque chose !

Elora : Hé pas bien de dire sa à ma maman et à ma mama, elles sont plus gentil que toi alors pouette pouette et laisser mes maman trantille ! En lui tirant sa langue, puis remet sa tête dans le cou de Quinn après avoir remit sa tutute.

Tu souris fière de ta fille et Quinn aussi. Puis le médecin arrive enfin.

Médecin : Mlle Elora, Elora Fabray-Lopez.

Vous vous levez et partez voir le médecin, tu aurais bien aimer lui faire avaler ses parole a celle la. Vous entrez et Quinn te fait t'asseoir pour que tu te calme.

Médecin : Alors, qu'est ce qui ce passe ?

Quinn : Elora n'arrête pas de tousser, cet nuit elle a pas arrêter de pleurer, elle avait mal a la gorge, au ventre et a la tête.

Il prend Elora dans ses bras et l'examine, il la pose sur un gore de fauteuil et continu de l'examiner.

Médecin : Est ce qu'elle a manger ?

Quinn : Ce matin, elle a bu son chocolat chaud et un croissant.

Médecin : Êtes vous en vacances ici ?

Quinn : Oui, on est dans un camping dans la foret.

Médecin : Ce n'est pas grave.

Il te remet Elora dans les bras qui se cache dans ton cou en pleure, elle n'aime vraiment pas être avec des inconnu. Quinn s'assoie a cote de toi.

Médecin : Elle est juste allergique a un arbre de la foret, je vais vous donnez des médicament et d'ici se soir elle aura plus mal nul par a par qu'elle toussera encore quelque jour.

Quinn : D'accord.

Il vous fait l'ordonnance et te la remet, vous le payez et vous lui dit en revoir. Quinn marche devant moi quand tu l'appelle a cote de la salle d'attente ou la femme de toute a l'heure vous regarde.

Santana : Quinn ?

Quinn : Oui mon cœur ? En se retournant vers toi.

Tu l'attrape par la nuque et l'embrasse tendrement, quand vous vous arrêtez la femme cache les yeux de ses enfants et vous regard d'un air dégoutter, tu lui fait un jolie doigt d'honneur en partant. Vous partez a la pharmacie et prend les médicament d'Elora puis repartez au camping car.

Quinn : Je prend le volant, vu que tu est énerver.

Santana : Hé ! C'est de la faute a cet pute ...

Quinn : Santana pas de gros mot ! En te coupant.

Elora : Pute ! En rigolant.

Quinn : Non ma puce tu ne doit pas dire sa.

Santana : C'est de la faute a cet ... prostituer, ta vu comment elle nous a parler non mais ho !

Tu t'installe au cote passager avec Elora sur toi. Quinn prend le volant et prend le chemin vers le camping. Vous vous garez devant la piscine et vous voiliez tout le monde dans l'eau sauf Brittany qui parle avec Tiago sur les genoux d'Ashley, qui a à coter d'elle Colin qui joue avec Jenny.


	14. Chapter 14

Vous descendez et les rejoins, Quinn se met sur un transats a cote de Brittany et toi tu enlève le bas de Elora pour qu'elle met ses pied dans le coin enfants dans l'eau, tu est assise a cote d'elle, mettant aussi tes pied dans l'eau en la tenant des deux mains, elle saute dans l'eau en rigolant.

Ashley : Alors elle a quoi princesse ?

Quinn : Elle est juste allergique a un arbre d'ici mais il nous a dit que si elle prenais ses médoc elle aurais plus rien d'ici se soir a part qu'elle toussera encore quelque jours.

Rachel : Ben sa va alors.

Quinn : Pourquoi vous allez pas dans l'eau ?

Brittany : Moi j'ai froid et Tiago voulez que Santana soit la pour aller dedans car il a peur que Puck le noie alors je l'es accompagner dans l'eau et on est ressortie et Ashley préférer y aller cet après midi avec Colin et Jenny.

Santana : Je vais te tuer Puck !

Puck : Vient je t'attend !

Santana : Je viendrais cet aprem !

Quinn : Et toi qui nous fessais la tête pour aller dans l'eau poussin !

Tiago : Oui, voulez mais voulez pas que tonton me noie et je veux pas y aller sans mama ou toi ! En partant dans ses bras.

Quinn : On ira cet aprem d'accord poussin ?

Tiago : Oui, mama aussi ?

Santana : Oé, on va couler tonton Puck !

Quinn : Calme toi Sanny, surtout après taleur !

Vanessa : Qu'est ce qui c'est passer taleur ?

Santana : On était dans la salle d'attente et une femme nous a dit qu'on devais pas s'embrasser devant eu etc !

Quinn : Elle a fa y aller lui casser la tête !

Santana : Encore heureux, ta vu comment elle nous a parler !

Quinn : Oui mais tu lui a bien fait fermer sa bouche en repartant. En te souriant.

Santana : Tu savais pourquoi ?

Quinn : Je suis pas bête ma puce, quand tu ma embrasser devant elle, j'ai vu que tu lui avait fait un doigt en sortant.

Blaine : Carrément !

Finn : Snixx est sorti on dirais !

Santana : Oé alors gare a toi Puck cet aprem !

Quinn : Le plus sais quand Elora lui a fait fermer sa bouche.

Santana : Oé, c'était très bien dit sa.

Elora : Avait pas droit dire sa a toi mama.

Santana : Merci d'avoir pris ma défense dans se cas princesse. Tu la retourne vers toi et l'embrassent sur le front.

Rachel : Elle a dit quoi ?

Quinn : Qu'on est plus gentille qu'elle, qu'elle a pas le droit de nous parler comme sa et qu'elle nous laisse tranquille.

Ashley : Sa c'est ma filleul hein ! Elle est comme sa maman et sa marraine !

Santana : Oé.

Puck : Ça c'est bien jouer !

Vanessa : Carrément.

Kurt : On va sortir non ?

Tous les enfants : Non !

Rachel : On revient toute l'après midi les enfants, on va aller manger !

Santana : C'est quand que vous allez nous faire un petit mini baleno et une mini naine ? En leur souriant a pleine dents. Tous le monde rigole sauf eux.

Finn : Très drôle !

Rachel : T'es pas marrante Santana, et si tu veux tout savoir je suis enceinte de 2 mois !

Tous le monde la regarde, surpris. Puis ils vont tous les prendre dans leurs bras pour les féliciter.

Rachel : Tu nous félicite pas Santana ?

Santana : Oé oé. Tu préfère regarder Elora jouer plutôt que aller les féliciter.

Finn : On aurais fait clouer le bec de Santana ?!

Santana : N'importe quoi !

Rachel : Avoue, t'es jalouse de pas être enceinte !

Santana : Pas du tout parce que figure toi que je suis aussi enceinte !

Tous le monde te regard surpris aussi puis Quinn vient derrière toi et te prend dans ses bras, tu pose ta tête sur son épaule et elle t'embrasse.

Rachel : On aura tout entendu, tu dit sa parce que tu es jalouse !

Quinn : Non, c'est vrai elle est enceinte depuis elle aussi deux mois. Mais je croyais que tu ne voulais pas le dire avant le 4ème mois ?

Santana : Il fallait bien que je leur cloue le bec !

Ashley : Félicitation grande sœur !

Santana : Merci !

Jenny : Moi je le savais déjà !

Quinn : Oui, et c'est bien d'avoir garder le secret ma puce.

Jenny : Merci marraine !

Tiago : On va avoir un nouveau bébé a la maison ?

Quinn : Oui.

Elora : A pour sa que toute a l'heure a dit mama, que c'était pas bon pour bébé ?

Quinn : Oui.

Brooklyn : Trop génial !

Tous le monde vient vous prendre dans leurs bras et Tiago et Brooklyn viennent te faire un baiser a ton ventre suivi de Elora, puis Ashley la prend dans ses bras pour lui faire un câlin et lui expliquer comment on fait un bébé pendant que tu a toujours tes pieds dans la piscine. Quinn te caresse le ventre, et t'embrasse.

Tiago : C'est un ptit frère ou une ptit sœur ?

Quinn : On sais pas mon grand mais on te le dira dans 1mois. En lui ébouriffant les cheveux.

Il s'assoie a cote de vous et met aussi ses pied dans l'eau.

Tiago : Pourquoi ?

Quinn : Parce qu'on peut pas savoir avant.

Tiago : Comme avec Elora ?

Santana : Exactement, maintenant on pourrais aller manger non ?

Tous : Oui !

Quinn t'aide a te lever, et vous partez manger dans un restaurant pas loin de la, en revenant vous attendez que la piscine ouvre, pendant ce temps les enfants joue en maillot de bain avec les grand qui eux aussi joue avec leurs maillot de bain. Elora à pris ses médicament et elle est avec toi dans la salle de bain.

Santana : Voila mon cœur, tu es toute belle dans ton maillot de bain ! En la portant dans tes bras.

Elora : Et maman ?

Santana : Aussi !

Tu l'embrasse et la dépose a terre ou elle part en courant faire voir son maillot de bain vert une pièce a sa mère. Tu te déshabille et la ... le drame.


	15. Chapter 15

Santana : QUINNNNNN !

Elle débarque en courant dans le camping car, elle ouvre la porte et te vois en sous vêtement et en pleure. Elle te prend dans les bras et te caresse les cheveux.

Quinn : Qu'est ce qu'il y a mon cœur ?

Santana : Je suis grosse !

Quinn : N'importe quoi ! Tu es magnifique comme toujours ma belle. En t'embrassent.

Santana : Non regarde ... on ne doit rien voir a deux mois de grossesse Quinn ! En pleurant.

Elle regarde ton ventre et il est déjà arrondie. Elle le touche et te regarde en souriant.

Santana : C'est pas marrant Quinn ! ... on ne voyais rien quand je portais Tiago avant mon 3eme mois et toi c'est pareil quand ... tu était enceinte des filles !

Quinn : C'est rien ma puce, on ira voir notre génico en rentrant d'accord.

Santana : D'accord, mais je vais pas a la piscine !

Quinn : Pourquoi ?

Santana : Ils vont tous me dire que je suis grosse et ils vont tous se moquer !

Quinn : Je serais la, il ne vont rien voir ok, et il faut que tu y va sinon Tiago et Elora n'irons pas, tu sais bien comment il sont.

Santana : Tu m'aidera ?

Quinn : Promit, tu va porter Elora et il vont pas voir ton ventre et dans l'eau non plus et en sortant tu la reprendra aussi d'accord ma puce ? En te caressant la joue avec sa main.

Santana : D'accord, mais je veux qu'on va voir un génico en rentrant parce que ce n'est pas normal !

Quinn : Peut être que tu a trop manger ?! En t'aidant a mettre ton maillot de bain, se qui te fait recommencer a pleurer, elle te reprend dans ses bras et te caresse le dos.

Santana : Toi aussi tu dit que je suis grosse !

Quinn : Non, se n'est pas se que je voulais dire ma puce désoler. Tu es très belle et très sexy !

Santana : C'est vrai ? En relevant ta tête, elle t'embrasse et te ressuie les joue avec son pouce.

Quinn : Oui, et je te le prouverais se soir si tu veut, et si Elora arrivera a dormir.

Santana : Ta intérêt parce que je suis en manque surtout que je voulais qu'on le face se matin.

Quinn : Tu verra, sa sera la meilleur nuit de toute ta vie ma puce. En t'embrassent.

Santana : On a le temps maintenant. En la carrelant.

Elle met ses main a tes hanches et te soulève sur le robinet, vous vous embrassez langoureusement. Tu commence a lui retirais son haut de maillot de bain quand les enfants vous appelle.

Tiago : Mama, maman la piscine va ouvrir vite !

Brooklyn : Dépêchez vous !

Quinn se recule et t'embrasse une dernière fois avant de te faire redescendre.

Santana : On pourrai continuer non ?

Quinn : Promit se soir. Je demanderai au enfant de dormir avec Britt et Puck dans la tante et Elora avec Blaine et Kurt ou on arrivera a la faire dormir. En t'embrassent.

Santana : Quinn ?

Quinn : Oui mon cœur ?

Santana : Est ce que l'on voit fort mon ventre ?

Quinn : Non ma puce. En t'embrassent. Elle se retourne et tu l'interpelle.

Santana : Quinn ?

Quinn : Oui ma puce ? En se retournant.

Santana : Je t'aime, de tout mon cœur. En l'embrassent.

Quinn : Je t'aime aussi Sanny, plus que tout l'univers. En t'embrassent.

Vous sortez de la salle de bain mais tu préfère mettre tes vêtement par dessus. Tu prend Elora dans tes bras, et vous partez tous a la piscine. Vous arrivez les premiers. Il reste 10min a attendre, Quinn a cote de toi et Elora avec ses brassant, elle est dans tes bras et sautille en attendant.

Santana : On dirai que sa va mieux hein princesse ?

Elora : Oui mama !

Santana : T'es plus malade ?

Elora : Si entor un peu, mais va mieu !

Quinn : T'en mieux princesse !

Elora : A l'eau mama ?

Santana : Oui, tu vient avec moi ?

Elora : Oui ! En te fessant un câlin.

Santana : En y pensant, on aurai pu faire l'amour pendant 10min. En lui chuchotant a l'oreille.

Quinn : T'es incorrigible ! En t'embrassent.

La directrice du camping vient ouvrir la piscine, les petits entre et mette leurs affaire sur les transats, vous les suivez et tu attend un peu avec Quinn et Elora. Les enfants prenne leur douche et ils saute dans la piscine sauf Tiago qui part dans les bras de Kurt. Brittany part dans l'eau avec Jenny dans ses bras et Ashley préfère rester sur le transats avec Colin qui dort sur elle.

Quinn : On y va mon cœur ?

Santana : On peut attendre ?

Quinn : Aller mon cœur.

Ashley : On voit rien San.

Santana : Comment ...

Ashley : Je te connaît je te rappelle et tu nous a fait le même tour pour Tiago et Elora je te rappelle. Et tu es enceinte c'est normale San, regarde Britt, elle y es et elle le cache pas.

Quinn : C'est aussi se que je lui es dit.

Santana : En même temps elle est au 8eme mois !

Elora : Eau mama !

Santana : D'accord.

Tu donne Elora a Quinn qui se met devant toi pour te cacher, tu enlève tes vêtement et prend Elora dans tes bras. Vous prenez notre douche et entrez dans l'eau. Quinn te prend dans ses bras, tu met ta tête sur son épaule et Elora se met sur ta poitrine.

Puck : Alors San, je t'attend tu sais !

Santana : Je suis enceinte ! Donc sa attendra !

Puck : Donc je peux le couler ?

Quinn : Elle est peut être enceinte mais pas moi Puck !

Puck : A Blondie prend la défense de sa femme !

Vanessa : Puck laisse les et occupe toi de tes fesses !

Quinn : Merci Van !

Vanessa : Y'a pas de quoi.

Quinn : Elora ?

Elora : Oui maman ? En arrêtant de jouer avec l'eau.

Quinn : Sa te dit de faire dodo avec Tiago, Brooke et les autres ?

Elora : Mais veut faire dodo avec vous.

Quinn : Tu veut pas faire dodo avec parrain Puck et tata Vanessa ?

Elora : Ou ?

Quinn : Dans la tante.

Elora : Hé vai ?

Quinn : Oui, tu va demandais a tata ?

Elora : Oui.

Quinn : Brooklyn vient ma grande stp.

Elle arrête de jouer et vient a cote de vous en nageant.

Brooklyn : Oui maman ?

Quinn : Tu peut amener ta sœur voir tatie Van stp, sans la faire couler.

Brooklyn : Oui.

Brooklyn prend Elora et va vers Vanessa, elle prend Elora et elle lui demande pour se soir. Vanessa vient vers vous et vous regarde avec Elora.

Vanessa : Vous voulez qu'on dort avec ?!

Quinn : Enfin, si tu veut ?

Vanessa : Oui, mais si Elora pleure ?

Quinn : Elle va pas pleurer si tu la tien dans tes bras.

Vanessa : Ben alors oui.

Puck : De quoi ? En venant vous rejoindre.

Quinn : Pour que vous prenez la petite avec vous se soir.

Vanessa : Oui, elles veulent s'envoyer en l'aire.

Tu regarde Vanessa avec des grand yeux pendant que Quinn et elle rigole avec Puck.

Puck : D'accord, notre chère San va s'envoyer en l'air se soir, avec notre belle Blondie, c'est vrai qu'elle est belle toute nu et ...

Tu le noie pour ce qu'il vient de dire a Quinn, tu n'aime pas quand il parle d'elle comme sa. Il remonte a la surface et tu le refait re couler, vous rigolez et les enfants vienne t'aider a le noyer. Il remonte à la surface et reprend son souffle, tu le gifle sous les regard surpris des autres .

Santana : Sa c'est pour avoir essayer de couler mon fils se matin. tu le re gifle. Sa s'est pour avoir dit sa de ma femme, et sa. En lui mettant une derrière gifle. C'est pour m'avoir embêter, et juste parce que le bébé le voulais ! Tu te remet dans les bras de ta femme qui a l'aire surprise de ta réaction.

Vanessa : Merci San.

Santana : Y'a pas de quoi ! En ferment les yeux.

Quinn te prend dans ses bras et t'encercle autour de la taille. Tu met ta tête sur son épaule et ferme les yeux, Elora dans tes bras met sa tête sur ta poitrine et met ses mains sur tes seins, signe qu'elle va dormir.

Quinn : Je t'aime. En t'embrassent le front.

Santana : Moi aussi je t'aime.

Tous reprenne les activité et Puck arrête de couler Tiago, après plus d'une heure tu sens Quinn qui bouge. Tu te réveille et la regard, elle te souri et t'embrasse.

Santana : Tu fait quoi ?

Quinn : Il y a du soleil et on a pas mis de crème solaire donc je nous met a l'ombre mon cœur.

Santana : D'acc, Quinn ?

Quinn : Hum ? En vous mettant a l'ombre.

Santana : Sa te dérangerais d'aller mettre Elora sur un transats, elle dort.

Quinn : J'y vais, je revient.

Elle prend Elora et t'embrasse puis sort de la piscine mettre Elora dans une couverture dans les bras de Ashley qui a donner Colin a Brittany pour son biberon. Elle revient et tu te met dans ses bras telle un bébé, tes jambes entoure sa taille et tes bras autour de son cou pendant qu'elle met ses mains a tes fesses. Tu met ta tête dans son cou et reste comme sa alors qu'elle fait le tour de la piscine.

Santana : Quinn ?

Quinn : Hum ?

Santana : Est ce que tu m'aime ?

Quinn : Bien sur pourquoi ma puce ?

Santana : Même si je suis méchante ?

Quinn : Oui.

Santana : Même si j'aime bien taquiner tout le monde ?

Quinn : Oui.

Santana : Même si j'interdis a tout les gigolos de pas venir a la maison ?

Quinn : Oui.

Santana : Même ...

Quinn : Oui, je t'aime Santana, avec ton caractère et t'es défaut, je t'aime tout plein tout plein, tu es la femme de ma vie et je t'aime, alors arrête tout de suite sa et repose toi mon cœur. En t'embrassent a la tête.

Santana : Je t'aime aussi tout plein ! En te resserrant sur elle avec le sourire au lèvres.

Quinn : Tu veut te reposer sur le transats ?

Santana : Non je suis bien dans tes bras mon cœur.

Quinn : Ben tu seras dans mes bras chérie.

Santana : Non, il vont se moquer de moi.

Quinn : Je les tuerais d'accord ?

Santana : C'est vrai ?

Quinn : Oui.

Santana : Alors d'accord, j'espère juste que sa sera Berry qui viendra en première me le dire.

Elle rigole et te porte toujours, vous sortez de la piscine et elle s'allonge sur un transats a coté de Ashley et Elora, qui est toujours dans ses bras. Tu t'allonge sur le ventre, et sur ta femme qui te caresse les cheveux pendant que tu à ta tête dans sa poitrine, entre ses seins, tu respire le bonheur, enfin tu respirais le bonheur jusqu'à se que Finn et Rachel vous rejoins et s'installe a cote de vous. Tu fait semblant de dormir, tourne ta tête vers Ashley, tu vois Elora reveiller dans la même position que toi mais sur Ashley, elle te regarde aussi avec sa tête sur la poitrine de sa marraine, elle a sa tutute a la bouche mais tu sais qu'elle te souri, tu lui souri aussi.


	16. Chapter 16

Rachel : Santana ?

Quinn : Ma chérie ?

Santana : Hum ? Sans bouger, en regardant Elora qui te souri.

Rachel : Elle dort ?

Quinn : Non, elle regarde Elora.

Rachel : Ha, Santana, alors t'es impatiente d'avoir le bébé ?

Santana : Hum.

Quinn : Très !

Rachel : Nous aussi, en plus sa va être notre premier.

Quinn : Oé, il va pouvoir venir avec nous en vacance maintenant comme Elora.

Rachel : Ouai.

Quinn : Et toi Finn ?

Finn : Je suis super heureux et j'attends avec impatience son arriver.

Quinn : Nous aussi.

Finn : En tout cas j'espère qu'on aura des jumeaux ! Ou des triplé !

Sur ces parole tu te lève d'un coup et met tes mains a la bouche, voila pourquoi tu à grossie, que ton ventre est plus gros que ta précédente grossesse. Tu attend surment des jumeau ou des triplé ! Quinn se relève et te regarde apeurer quand elle voit que tu commence a pleurer. Tu te lève et met tes vêtements, puis part au camping car sans adresser un mot a qui que se soit alors que Quinn t'appelle. Tu entre et pleure dans le lit. Quinn entre deux minute plus tard et vient a cote de toi en te prenant dans ses bras, tu te retourne et fond en larmes dans son cou.

Quinn : Qu'est ce qui a ? C'est le bébé ?

Santana : Je sais pourquoi ... je suis grosse Quinn !

Quinn : Pourquoi ?

Santana : Parce que j'attends des jumeaux ... ou pire ! Des triplé ! En pleurant de plus belle, Quinn est surprise mais elle réfléchis et te caresse les cheveux.

Quinn : C'est peut être pas sa mon cœur ! On ira voir le génico en rentrant ok, pour l'instant dit toi que c'est peut être juste a cause du chocolat que tu mange !

Santana : Et si il nous dit que j'attends des jumeaux ou des triplé ?!

Quinn : On sens sortira ne t'inquiète pas ma puce.

Santana : Je veux pas accoucher de jumeau ou de triplé Quinn, c'est déjà dure un alors deux ou trois !

Quinn : Chut, on va appeler le génico et on va prendre rendez vous ok ?

Santana : D'accord.

Elle t'embrasse et prend son téléphone. Elle appelle le génico.

Conversation téléphonique.

Quinn : Allô ? Docteur Smith ?

Doc Smith : Oui, qui est ce ?

Quinn : Quinn Fabray Lopez.

Doc Smith : A bonjour, comment va Santana ?

Quinn : Mal.

Doc Smith : Comment sa mal ?

Quinn : Est ce qu'a deux mois de grossesse le ventre peut prendre déjà arrondi ?

Doc Smith : Oui, enfin dans des très rare cas, mais souvent non pourquoi ?

Quinn : Car on vois déjà le ventre de Santana gonflé.

Doc Smith : D'accord, est ce qu'elle a mal quelque part ou des vertige ?

Quinn : Non.

Doc Smith : Très bien, vous viendrez sans prendre de rendez vous des que vous pourrez d'accord ?

Quinn : D'accord, mais c'est grave ?

Doc Smith : Non, enfin pas tend que je ne l'aurais pas examiner. Mais dite lui que sa va aller et que ce n'est rien.

Quinn : D'accord je lui dirai.

Doc Smith : Ne paniquer pas, tout se passera bien Quinn, je serais la, quand rentrez vous de vacances ?

Quinn : Dans deux mois normalement mais je pense avant.

Doc Smith : D'accord, vous viendrez des que vous serais rentrez de vacances d'accord ?

Quinn : D'accord, est ce que je peut vous poser une question ?

Doc Smith : Oui.

Quinn : Est ce qu'on peut ... faire l'amour se soir ?

Doc Smith : Tend que je ne l'aurais pas examiner, il est préférable de pas le faire.

Quinn : D'accord, merci et désoler de vous avoir déranger.

Doc Smith : De rien et vous m'appelez n'importe quand, je répondrais, bonne journée Quinn et passer le bonjour a Santana et au 3 petit.

Quinn : Oui, sa sera fait, en parlant des petits, Elora hier est tomber malade.

Doc Smith : A bon ?

Quinn : Oui, on est parti voir un médecin ce matin et il nous a dit que c'est a cause d'une allergie au arbre, et il nous a donner des anti biotique. Et sa se passe mieux.

Doc Smith : Sa se peut effectivement, vous me l'amènerez aussi pour que je l'examine d'accord ?

Quinn : D'accord, en revoir et merci.

Doc Smith : De rien, en revoir.

Fin de la Conversation Téléphonique.


	17. Chapter 17

Santana : Alors ?

Quinn : Elle a dit d'aller la voir des qu'on rentre, et de lui emmener aussi Elora pour qu'elle l'examine et aussi toi.

Santana : D'accord, mais c'est grave Quinn ?

Quinn : Non, mais on a pas le droit de faire l'amour, pas avant qu'elle t'es examiner désoler mon cœur.

Santana : Non ! Je voulais faire l'amour moi !

Quinn : Désoler mon cœur.

Santana : On part maintenant alors !

Quinn : On va pas partir maintenant !

Santana : Si j'ai peur Quinn et je peux pas attendre deux mois pour faire l'amour alors on va les chercher et on part !

Quinn : Elle a dit qu'il serais préférable de pas le faire mais elle ne me la pas interdit. Avec un sourire pervers.

Santana : Qu'est ce que tu attend alors ?! Fait moi l'amour !

Sur ceux elle t'embrasse langoureusement et passionnément.

Vous vous câlinez et vous vous caressez mais au moment d'aller plus loin une douleur atroce te vient au ventre ce qui te fait hurler a la mort.

Santana : Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa ! Quinn j'ai mal ! En pleurant.

Elle te prend dans ses bras et essaye de te calmer mais la douleur ne part pas.

Quinn : Est ce que sa va ?

Santana : J'ai mal Quinn ! Sa fait atrocement mal !

Au même moment les enfants entre et te vois pleurer et hurler dans les bras de Quinn, ils commence a pleurer et a partir crier aussi dehors.

Santana : Quinn je veux qu'on parte ! J'ai mal stp ! En pleurant et t'accrochant a elle comme tu le peut.

Quinn : D'accord, on va partir ma puce, reste la, je revient.

Santana : Quinn reste stp, j'ai besoin de toi, aaaaaaaaa ! En te pliant en quatre sur elle.

Quinn : On va aller a l'hôpital San !

Santana : Non, je veux qu'on va voir le Doc Smith, tu sais que ... je fait confiance qu'a elle !

Quinn : Très bien, ASHLEY !

Elle arrive en courant et ouvre la porte, elle vient a coter de toi et te prend aussi dans les bras.

Quinn : Ashley, ils faut qu'on parte !

Ashley : Qu'est ce qu'elle a ?

Quinn : On en sais rien il faut que tu dise au enfants qu'on part maintenant !

Santana : A ! J'ai mal Quinn !

Quinn : Je suis la ma puce, sa va aller. Ashley dépêche toi !

Ashley : D'accord !

POV Ashley

Tu court jusqu'à dehors et vois tout le monde paniquer en attendant Santana crier. Tu t'avance vers eux et prend Elora en pleure dans tes bras. Tiago et Brooklyn sont avec Brittany et Rachel.

Brittany : Il faut qu'on parte ?

Puck : Mais qu'est ce qu'elle a ?

Ashley : J'en sais rien, ils faut qu'on parte !

Kurt : Très bien, on vous attends ici, donnez nous des nouvelles !

Ashley : D'accord, venais les enfants !

Ils te suive en pleure, Brittany les prend dans ses bras. Vous les installez tous et prend le volant. Tu prend le chemin vers leurs maison. Les enfants n'arrête pas de pleurer en disant que leur mère va mourir et qu'il veulent pas.


	18. Chapter 18

POV Santana

Sa te fait extrêmement mal au ventre, tu sais pas qu'est ce qui t'arrive mais sa doit pas être bon. Tu à enfin arrêter de pleurer, pendant presque 3h tu souffrais le martyr. Tu est allonger dans les bras de Quinn, qui te caresse les cheveux en te déposant quelque fois des baiser sur le crane, elle te caresse le ventre avec ses mains. Tu à dormi pendant une heure seulement mais sa ta fait du bien. Tu relève ta tête doucement vers Quinn, puis l'embrasse.

Quinn : Sa va mieux ?

Santana : J'ai encore mal mais moins que toute a l'heure.

Quinn : D'accord, Brittany et Ashley vont nous déposer chez nous et pendant qu'ils garde les enfants, on va aller voir le Doc Smith, je l'es appelez et elle nous attend.

Santana : D'accord. On est bientôt arriver ?

Quinn : Oui, dans quelque minute.

Santana : Ok, et comment vont les enfants ?

Quinn : Ils ont pas arrêter de pleurer et je croie qu'ils non toujours pas arrêter.

Santana : Ils peuvent venir ? Je vais mieux et je veux les voire stp.

Quinn : D'accord, je vais les chercher, tu ne bouge pas.

Santana : Promit. En l'embrassent.

Quinn : Tu sais que tu ma fait peur San.

Santana : J'ai eu peur aussi, de te perdre et les enfants aussi si je venais a crevais.

Quinn : Je t'aime. En t'embrassent langoureusement.

Elle part de la chambre et va chercher les enfants, ils revienne en courant et en pleurant, puis avant d'entrer Quinn leurs parle. Ils entre enfin et monte sur le lit pour te faire un câlin, Elora est dans les bras de Quinn, elle s'assoie a cote de vous et te met Elora dans les bras, elle aussi en pleure.

Tiago : Sa va mieux mama ?

Santana : Oui, merci bonhomme.

Brooklyn : On a eu peur mama !

Elora : Beautoup !

Santana : J'ai eu peur aussi les enfants.

Tiago : On t'aime, et on veux pas qu'il t'arrive quelque chose mama !

Santana : Je vous aime aussi mes poussin !

Vous faite un câlin collectif.

Ashley : On est arriver !

Quinn : Je vais t'aider San.

Santana : Non, sa va mieux.

Tiago : T'es toi mamá ! Maman va t'aider et te porter a la maison et pis ces tout !

Brooklyn : Et si tu obéit pas gare a tes fesses !

Elora : Moi aime mama ! En te fessant un câlin.

Tu te laisse donc porter par ta femme, suivi de tes enfants. Vous rentrez a la maison, tu t'habille étant donner que tu était encore en maillot de bain. Puis Quinn et toi partez toute les deux jusqu'au cabinet du Doc Smith. Vous arrivez dix minute plus tard et Quinn insiste pour t'aider a marcher. Vous entrez et tu t'assoie en salle d'attente pendant que Quinn va chercher une secrétaire.

Quinn : On vient pour le Doc Smith svp !

Secrétaire : Quinn Fabray Lopez ?

Quinn : Oui.

Secrétaire : Très bien, suivez moi.

Tu te lève et vous suivez la secrétaire. Tu connaît le chemin par cœur, vu que le Doc Smith vous à fait naître vos trois enfants et que c'est aussi votre médecin traitant. Vous arrivez et voit le Doc Smith qui t'aide a t'allonger sur la table a truc ! Enfin bref. Quinn te tien la main.

Doc : Alors Santana comment vous santé vous ?

Santana : Mal, j'ai vraiment beaucoup mal au ventre.

Doc : D'accord, sa fait combien de temps que vous avez ses douleur ?

Santana : Sa a commencer il y a 4h je croie, moi et Quinn on aller s'envoyer en l'aire après votre coût de files, met d'un coup sa ma lancer et depuis j'ai vraiment mal, mais s'était bien pire toute a l'heure. On aurais dit que quelqu'un me rouler dessus avec un camion de 20tonne a plusieurs repris.

Doc : Je vois, je vais vous examiner.

Elle t'examine pendant que vous parlez. Toi a moitiez nu devant elle. Et elle qui est en toi, sa te fait toujours aussi bizarre.

Doc : Sa va ? En appuyant sur ton ventre.

Santana : Oui, un peu mal mais sa va.

Doc : Très bien, pourtant j'avais dit a Quinn que vous n'aviez pas le droit au sexe tend que je ne vous aurez pas examiner ! En regardant Quinn.

Quinn : Ben ... j'en avait envie et elle aussi alors.

Santana : Tu ma dit qu'on avait le droit !

Quinn : Oui, bon ben de toute façon, on est la maintenant !

Santana : C'est peut être a cause de sa que je souffre le martyr !

Doc : Non, sa ne risque pas.

Santana : Ben c'est quoi ?

Doc : Je sais pas mais on va examiner tout sa, d'accord ?

Santana : Hum hum.

Elle continu de t'examiner pendant pendant au moins une heure a deux heure, puis revient avec les résultats. Tu est toujours a moitiez nu devant ta femme et elle, et toujours entrain de tenir la main a Quinn.

Doc : Ce n'est pas bien grave, il va falloir se reposer et ne pas trop bouger pendant quelque temps.

Santana : J'ai un travail !

Doc : Non, vous ne bougez plus de chez vous compris !?

Santana : Mais ...

Quinn : Y'a pas de mais San, tu ne bougera plus de la maison avant la rentré des classes sure !

Doc : Après vous pourrez vous changez les idée, aller faire les magasin, aller faire un tour enfin se que vous voulez mais pas longtemps une a deux heure maxi par jour après sais chez vous ! Et avec Quinn sinon pas de sortie ni rien ! Compris ?

Santana : Compris !

Quinn : C'est bien ! En t'embrassent sur le front.

Doc : Maintenant vous n'allez plus avoir mal comme sa, si vous vous reposez bien, maintenant Quinn ma dit que votre ventre se voyais au deuxième mois, on va vérifier sa d'accord ?

Santana : D'accord.

Quinn : Oui !

Santana : Docteur ?

Doc : Oui ?

Santana : On pourra faire l'amour ?

Doc : Vous pourrez mais pas tout les jours non plus hein ?!

Santana : Sa reste a voir, mais j'aurais plus mal ?!

Doc : Non, mais si vous avez même un peu mal vous le dite a Quinn et elle vous fera un massage, vous avez eu peur c'est pour sa que sa a déclencher la douleur.

Santana : D'accord.

Elle te met du gel tout glacer sur le ventre se qui te fais sursauter et Quinn se qui la fait rigoler. Elle te tient toujours la main, et vous attendez le verdicts.

Doc : Il y a deux cœur !

Santana : Ben normal, le mien et celui du bébé ! Dis-tu comme si c'était une évidence.

Doc : Bon ben trois cœur dans se cas !

Santana : En non ! Ne me dit pas que ...

Doc : C'est des jumeaux félicitation !

O tu croie que tu va chialer, non enfaîte, tu chiale pendant que Quinn elle, est le bonheur le plus complet, elle pleure de joie et toi de tristesse.

Quinn : Arrête San, c'est merveilleux, on va avoir des jumeaux !

Santana : Veux pas !

Quinn : Mais sa va être super San ! On peut savoir le sexe ?

Doc : Je savais que vous alliez le demander, je vais aller chercher l'appareil.

Santana : Quel appareil ?

Doc : Vu que vous êtes qu'a deux mois, on ne peux pas encore voir le sexe donc on a un appareil exprès qui le permet !

Elle part et Quinn regarde avec joie le moniteur, ou l'on voit les deux bébés.

Santana : Je veux mourir !

Quinn : Arrête San, on va être super heureux tous ensemble ! En te caressant le ventre.

Santana : Parle pour toi ! C'est pas toi qui va être grosse, et qui les porte !

Quinn : Calme toi, c'est pas bon pour les bébés.

Santana : Arrête de me rappeler que j'attends des bébés !

Quinn : Mais c'est merveilleux San.

Santana : Pas pour moi Quinn ! En recommençant a pleurer.

Elle s'approche de toi mais tu la repousse et elle soupire. Le Doc revient et elle met du gel sur ton ventre, cet fois tu ne tient pas la main de Quinn. Tu ne regarde même pas le moniteur et pleure sur le cote, le doc te vois mais ne dit rien.

Doc : Vous êtes sure de vouloir savoir ?

Quinn : Oui !

Doc : Et Santana ?

Santana : Je m'en fou ... je veux mourir !

Quinn : Laissez la !

Doc : D'accord, donc il y a un garçon ... et un garçon !

Quinn : Des jumeaux !

Tu te remet a pleurer de plus belle. Quinn saute dans les bras du doc pendant que tu continu de pleurer, tu te rhabille et vous repartez dans la voiture. Elle démarre et souri tout le trajet.

Quinn : Tu va pas me faire la tête parce que tu attend des jumeaux tout de même ?!

Santana : ...

Quinn : Très bien si sais comme sa.

Vous continuez dans le silence. En arrivant a la maison tu te remet a pleurer mais entre quand même, les enfants vienne dans tes bras, tu les relâche et part dans ta chambre te reposer.


	19. Chapter 19

POV Quinn

Tu prend Elora dans tes bras qui pleure parce que Santana ne lui a pas fait de bisous. Tu t'assoie a coter des enfants dans le salon et Brittany et Ashley te rejoins.

Brittany : Alors ? Ou est Santana ?

Quinn : Elle est partie dans la chambre, et on attend des jumeaux !

Brittany : Félicitation !

Ashley : Wow !

Tiago : On va avoir deux petit frère ?

Brooklyn : Deux petite sœur ?

Quinn : C'est deux petit frère !

Tiago : Ouai !

Brooklyn : Génial !

Elora : Mama m'aime plus ?! En pleurant.

Quinn : Si princesse tu sais qu'elle t'aime de tout son cœur.

Elora : Pourtoi a pas fait bisous a moi mais a Tiago et Booke !?

Quinn : Mama est ... disons ... de mauvaise humeur.

Brittany : Pourquoi ? Sais génial ?!

Quinn : Pas pour elle, on dirai qu'elle en veut pas.

Elora : Peut aller voir mama ?

Quinn : Oui, vas y.

Elle part voir Santana dans sa chambre avec Ashley qui la prend dans ses bras. Pendant que Brittany téléphone a Kurt pour lui annoncer.

POV Santana

Tu es allonger dans ton lit, et regarde un film tranquillement. Puis la porte s'ouvre, c'est Elora qui pleure dans les bras de Ashley, elle la dépose a terre mais elle veut pas entré.

Santana : Vient princesse. En tapant sur le lit a cote de toi.

Elora : Et que tu m'aime mama ? Dit elle en pleurant et restant a la porte.

Santana : Bien sur que je t'aime mini Quinn, aller vient la.

Elora : Pourtoi a pas fait bisous a moi mais a Tiago et Booke ?!

Santana : Sais juste que mama, et triste aujourd'hui princesse vient la que je t'en fait dix !

Elle vient et tu l'aide a monter sur le lit, tu lui fait plein de baiser et lui fait un gros câlin. Elle se colle a toi et te regarde, Ashley s'assoie a coter de toi.

Elora : Pourtoi es triste mama ? En te ressuyant les joue.

Santana : Parce que, mama est enceinte.

Elora : Et pour sa ?

Santana : Oui, mais de deux bébé.

Elora : Hé pas bien ? Dit elle perdu.

Santana : Si princesse, c'est juste que mama n'a pas envie d'avoir cinq enfants a la maison, tu comprend ?

Elora : Oui, mais est bien avoir bébé, y seront peut ete conne moi ?! Dit elle avec le sourire.

Santana : Je l'espère en tout cas ma puce. En l'embrassent sur le front.

Elora : Maman est triste en bas de voir toi conne sa mama.

Santana : C'est vrai ? En allant dans son jeu.

Tu adore quand elle réfléchis car elle fait comme Brittany, elle met sa lèvre du bas sur celle du haut, tu l'adore ta fille, qu'est ce qu'elle ferai pas pour te voir heureuse avec Quinn.

Elora : ... Hum Oui ?! Dit elle hésitante.

Santana : Tu es sure ?

Elora : Si maman est vraiment triste tu lui fera bisous et câlin ?

Santana : Je sais pas, peut être.

Elora : Alors maman est triste en bas !

Santana : Vraiment ? Parce que toute a l'heure elle avait l'aire d'être contente.

Elora : ... Hum oui mais elle est triste de te voir triste et moi aussi.

Santana : Elle est vraiment triste ?

Elora : ... Hum oui beautoup beautoup beautoup même !

Santana : On va lui demander alors ?

Elora : Mainnant ?

Santana : Ben oui pourquoi ?

Elora : ... Parque maman est otuper avec tata en bas !

Santana : Je vois, je lui parlerais après alors.

Ashley : Tu veut bien me laisser quelque minute avec mama princesse ?

Elora : Oui, mais veut plus trite mama.

Ashley : Ne t'inquiète pas je veuille.

Ashley lui fait un bisous puis Elora a toi et part de la chambre. Ashley s'allonge a coter de toi et te regarde.

Ashley : Alors, qu'est ce qui t'arrive grande sœur ?

Santana : J'ai pas envie d'avoir cinq enfants a la maison.

Ashley : Et c'est tout ?

Santana : Oui.

Ashley : Avoir des enfants San c'est merveilleux. Et puis comme sa tu sera pas obliger de repasser plus tard.

Santana : Quoi ?

Ashley : Regarde Britt et moi, elle veut qu'on est toute les deux deux enfants et un garçon et une fille chacun. Alors estime toi heureuse. J'aurai était contente si sa aurais était Britt enceinte de jumeaux car elle veut que quatre enfants, comme sa je serais pas obliger de repasser et puis c'est une fille. Alors des qu'elle aura accoucher je te pari qu'elle va me dire d'aller voir le génico pour un dernier.

Santana : T'es sérieuse Britt te fait sa ?

Ashley : Oui, alors estime toi heureuse.

Santana : Mais si ta pas envie, pourquoi tu le fait ?

Ashley : Je l'aime, je l'aime comme une folle, je ferais tout pour la voir heureuse, et je sais que avoir des enfants la rend vraiment heureuse. Donc même si je veux pas retomber enceinte, je le ferais rien que pour Britt car je sais qu'elle sera heureuse et moi aussi quand il ou elle sera avec nous aussi. Regarde Colin a un ans, des que j'ai accoucher elle ma dit qu'elle voulais tomber enceinte maintenant car elle veut pas de grande marge d'age entre eux.

Santana : Mais tu ma dit qu'elle voulais une fille et un garçon chacun ?

Ashley : Oui ben sa, on y peut rien. Sa lui ira si je tombe enceinte d'un garçon mais c'est sur que si sais une fille elle voudra en ravoir un.

Santana : Wow.

Ashley : Comme je te le dit, si je le fait c'est parce que je l'aime, de toute mon âme, de tout l'univers. Plus que tout, si je fait sa c'est pour elle et aussi moi car quand je vois le bébé dans mes bras qui rigole ou qui pleure, même si il devient comme Jenny, un casse tout, je les aime plus que tout. Donc fait sa pour Quinn, elle est super heureuse d'avoir des jumeaux et je le suis aussi parce que je sais que vous ferez de super parents pour eux et avec ses grande sœur et son grand frère.

Santana : Merci.

Ashley : Y'a pas de quoi, maintenant j'en suis sur que Brittany va vouloir avoir des jumeaux.

Santana : Désoler.

Ashley : C'est rien, j'espère que je le serai pas. Alors soit heureuse ma sœur car je sais que des qu'il vont arriver tu pourra plus les lâcher.

Santana : C'est vrai, merci, et oui je suis super heureuse maintenant.

Un gloussement vous fait retourner, Quinn est a la porte et vous regarde les bras croiser sur la poitrine.

Ashley : Je vous laisse.

Santana : Merci.

Ashley : De rien.

Elle s'approche de la porte et embrasse Quinn sur la joue.

Quinn : Merci, pour ce que tu lui a dit.

Ashley : De rien.

Quinn : Et bonne chance !

Elle se retourne et regarde Quinn.

Ashley : Pourquoi ?

Quinn : Britt veux des jumeaux ou des jumelles maintenant.

Ashley : Merci Santana ! T'es la meilleur !

Santana : Désoler.

Elle part après t'avoir fait un doigt d'honneur, tu rigole et Quinn se met a coter de toi et s'allonge, elle te prend dans ses bras, tu te réfugie dans son cou et respire son parfum.

Santana : Désoler pour toute a l'heure.

Quinn : C'est rien.

Santana : Tu a tout entendu ?

Quinn : Oui presque tout.

Santana : Je vois, ta vu se que Britt lui fait endurer ?!

Quinn : Oui. En rigolant.

Santana : Tu sais, je veux vraiment avoir ses jumeaux mais sais déjà compliquer avec un bébé alors deux et puis les 3 grand.

Quinn : Je serai la ma puce, sa va bien se passer.

Santana : Tu me quittera jamais ?

Quinn : Jamais jamais jamais jamais de la vie chérie je t'aime.

Santana : Je t'aime aussi.

Quinn : J'espère bien ! Et tu es quand même contente ?

Santana : Maintenant oui, beaucoup mais ta intérêt qu'ils soit comme Elora !

Quinn : J'y veillerais !

Santana : Sinon on les abandonne !

Quinn : Non pas question !

Santana : Si tu m'aime alors si !

Quinn : Je t'aime mais il est or de question qu'on les abandonne !

Santana : Ben ta intérêt qu'ils soit comme Elora aussi sage qu'elle.

Quinn : On verra. On va repartir, on y va ?

Santana : Oui, Quinn ?

Quinn : Hum ?

Santana : Tu peux me porter ?

Quinn : Ben sur !

Elle se lève et te porte telle une princesse, vous rigolez un peu et vous rejoignez les autres dans le salon, elle s'assoie et toi sur ses genoux. Ashley avec Brittany sur ses genoux et qui caresse son ventre. Tiago, Brooklyn et Elora joue avec Colin et Jenny.

Brittany : Sa va mieux San ?

Santana : Oé.

Brittany : T'en mieux ! Ashley des que j'accouche je veux qu'on face des jumeaux ou des jumelle !

Ashley : On verra sa.

Brittany : Si comme sa on les habillera pareil et tout et puis si tu m'aime tu le fera je le sais, et puis tu fait toujours se que je te demande.

Ashley : Oui mais c'est parce que je t'aime, mais pour l'instant tu es encore enceinte et tu va bientôt accoucher alors détend toi et on verra sa plus tard.

Brittany : D'accord, je t'aime.

Ashley : Moi aussi. En l'embrassent dans le cou.

Tiago : On y va ?

Quinn : Oui.

Tu te lève mais Quinn t'embrasse et te reprend dans ses bras. Vous montez dans le camping car et tu t'assoie devant Quinn avec Elora sur tes genoux, Tiago, Brooklyn, et Jenny joue dans notre lit. Ashley au volant et Brittany a coter qui a Colin sur ses genoux.

Quinn : Sa va ?

Santana : Quinn, sa va je te le dirais sinon ! Alors arrête de me poser cet question tout les deux minute !

Quinn : D'accord, je m'inquiète ces tout.

Elora : Mama toloriage !

Santana : D'accord.

Tu prend son livre de coloriage et Elora dessine.

Quinn : Tu es sure que sa va ? Tu ne veux pas te reposer ?

Santana : Oui et non mon cœur, je vais bien.

Quinn : J'ai peur quand même.

Santana : Je te le dirais si je vais mal d'accord.

Quinn : D'accord. Je t'aime.

Santana : Je t'aime aussi.

Elora : Mama retard !

Tu regard son dessin et une immense tache de couleur rouge est dessiner sur la feuille Elora te souri et tu l'embrasse.

Santana : Qu'est ce que ces ?

Elora : Toi !

Santana : Merci ma puce. En l'embrassent sur le front.

Quinn : Tu devrai appeler ta mère ?

Santana : Hum oui ta raison, Elora tu va avec maman ?

Elora : Non ! En continuant de dessiner.

Quinn : Vient princesse.

Elora : Non, veut mama !

Santana : T'es un petit démon ma puce. En l'embrassent.

Elora : Hé toi mama ! En se retournant pour te faire un câlin.

Santana : Tu peut me donner ton téléphone stp ?

Quinn : Oui ... tien. En te le donnant, tu compose le numéros de ta mère.

CT

Maribel : Quinn comment sa va ?

Santana : C'est moi mama.

Maribel : A San, comment va tu ma puce ?

Santana : Sa va, et toi ?

Maribel : Sa va, alors comment se passe les vacances ?

Santana : Bien, et toi ?

Maribel : Bien, et les enfants ?

Santana : Sa va, tu veut leur parler ?

Maribel : Oui.

Santana : J'ai Elora la, je te la passe.

Maribel : D'accord.

Elora : Abuela ?

Maribel : Querida, comment sa va ?

Elora : Ben ! Et toi ?

Maribel : Sa va princesse, sa se passe bien tes vacances ?

Elora : Oui, a part mama !

Maribel : Qu'est ce qui ce passe ?

Elora : Mama tout a l'heure pleuer et crier, et pi on va avoir des dumeaux a la maison !

Maribel : Quoi ?!

Elora : Si !

Maribel : Tu peux me passer mama ?

Elora : Hé patie voir les autre pour toi, mais a maman et maaine.

Maribel : Passe la moi stp ma puce.

Elora : D'attord, tien maman !

Quinn : Allô ?

Maribel : Quinn, c'est quoi l'histoire avec Santana ?!

Quinn : Ho, ... hum Santana après la piscine, on est partie dans la chambre et elle a hurler de mal, alors on est partie voir la génico, et elle nous a dit que c'est juste parce qu'elle avait peur et qu'il fallait qu'elle se repose et qu'elle se calme, et elle nous a dit qu'on attendais des jumeaux !

Maribel : Mais c'est merveilleux !

Quinn : Hum hum !

Maribel : Mais elle va bien ?

Quinn : Oui, les petits sont la, je vais mettre en haut parleur.

Maribel : D'accord.

Tiago : Abuela !

Jenny : Coucou abuela !

Colin : Abuela !

Brooklyn : Abuela, tu me manque !

Maribel : Vous aussi, alors comment ce passe vos vacances ?

Tiago : Trop bien !

Brooklyn : On est partie a la piscine se matin !

Tiago : Pendant que maman et mama était partie au médecin avec Elora !

Maribel : Quoi ?!

Santana : C'est rien mama, c'est juste qu'elle est allergique a un arbre de la foret.

Maribel : Pourquoi vous me dite jamais rien ?

Ashley : Peut être parce que tu t'inquiète toujours pour rien mama ?!

Maribel : Gare a tes fesse toi en rentrant.

Brooklyn : Et on est partie a la piscine cet après midi avec maman et mama ! Et la on est bientôt arriver !

Maribel : Vous étiez ou ?

Santana : Nul part on doit te laisser mama, désoler, bisous on t'aime.

Maribel : Santana Maria Lopez ! Ou étiez vous ?!

Quinn : Fabray ! Santana Maria Lopez Fabray !

Maribel : Oui, répond moi tout de suite !

Santana : On était a la maison !

Maribel : Et vous n'êtes même pas venu me voir ?!

Santana : On a oublier.

Ashley : Moi non mais je savais que si on venais on aurais pas repartir avant que Britt n'accouche !

Brittany donne un cou sur l'épaule de Ashley qui rigoler.

Maribel : Vous allez bien ?

Brittany : Moi oui.

Ashley : Oé.

Santana : Oui mama.

Brooklyn : On est arriver ! A demain abuela bisous je t'aime !

Tiago : Moi aussi je t'aime abuela !

Jenny : Je t'aime aussi abuela bisous tout plein je t'aime !

Elora : Aime Abuela ! Tout plein !

Colin : Abuela aime !

Maribel : Je vous aime aussi a demain bisous ! Et en rentrant on aura une discutions vous quatre !

Quinn : J'ai rien fait !

Maribel : Justement !

Ashley : Moi aussi !

Brittany : Moi je suis enceinte.

Santana : A plus tard.

FCT


	20. Chapter 20

Vous arrivez et les enfants partent jouer avec leur cousin au foot suivie de Puck. Vous descendez et rejoins les autres entrain de parler. Tu t'assoie sur les genoux de ta belle blonde, qui t'encercle la taille et te caresse le ventre, Tu met ta tête dans son cou. Elora part jouer avec sa marraine et Brittany suivie de tout les enfants au parc de jeux dans le sable.

Kurt : Alors ?

Quinn : C'est rien.

Blaine : T'es sure ? Parce qu'on a eu peur toute a l'heure !

Quinn : Oui.

Rachel : Alors, comment tu te sens Santana ?

Santana : ...

POV Quinn

Tu regarde Santana est elle dort dans tes bras, tu souri et l'embrasse sur front, elle ressert son emprise.

Quinn : Elle sais endormi.

Finn : Mais comment sa se fait qu'elle est eu mal ?

Quinn : Elle était trop agiter, stresser, apeurer et sais sa qui a déclencher sa, mais le médecin a dit qu'elle n'aurai plus sa a l'avenir.

Rachel : On a eu peur en tout cas.

Quinn : Moi aussi.

Vanessa : Et elle a dit quoi d'autre ?

Quinn : Que si elle se santé mal il fallait que je la détende et elle nous a aussi dit que San attend des jumeaux !

Puck : C'est génial, félicitation !

Rachel : Oé.

Finn : T'inquiète chérie, on en aura peu être aussi.

Rachel : Santana même enceinte fait tout pour me pourrir la vie !

Blaine : C'est rien.

Finn : On aura peut être des triplé ma puce.

Rachel : Hum.

Vous parlez pendant presque une demi heure puis tu voit arriver au loin Tiago qui pleure derrière Brittany, et Elora dans les bras de Ashley entrain de pleurer aussi, tu réveille Santana pendant que les autres enfants revienne.

Quinn : San, réveille toi, y a un problème.

Santana : Hum.

Quinn : San, Elora et Tiago pleure.

Santana : D'accord, je me réveille.

Elle ouvre ses yeux et te regarde puis t'embrasse. Ashley revient avec Elora et Tiago, qui se cache derrière elle en pleure. Elle donne Elora a Santana, elle lui fait un câlin mais elle arrête pas de pleurer.

Santana : Qu'est ce qui se passe ?

Brittany : Tiago la fait tomber du toboggan, et elle sais fait mal a sa jambe.

Tiago : Je l'es pas fait exprès mamá ! Toujours en pleure.

Santana : Va dans le camping car, tu es puni !

Tiago : Mais je les pas fait exprès !

Santana : Dépêche toi !

Il part en courant dans le camping car, Santana essaye de calmer Elora.

Santana : C'est tout princesse, on es la.

Brittany : Il la pas fait exprès San.

Santana : Il lui a fait mal, il sera puni jusqu'à se soir et sais non discutable !

Elora : Bobo mama ! En pleurant.

Santana : Et ou ?

Elora : La ! En montrant son genoux droit plein de sang.

Santana : Brittany, tu nous a pas dit qu'elle saigner !

Ashley : Elle saigner pas quand on est partie.

Quinn : C'est rien on va aller te soigner d'accord ?

Elora : Oui.

Elle se lève et tu la suis jusqu'au camping car, tu la met dans la salle de bain, pendant que Santana la sur ses genoux tu lui met du antiseptique, tu lui met un bandage et l'embrasse.

Quinn : Sa va mieux princesse ?

Elora : Non a fait mal.

Santana : Tu veut bisous magic ?

Elora : Oui !

Quinn : Très bien. En lui fessant un baiser sur son bandage. T'a encore bobo ?

Elora : Un peu, merci maman.

Vous repartez dehors, tu t'assoie et Santana sur tes genoux avec Elora sur les siens. Vous parlez puis sais l'heure de manger.

Quinn : Tu va chercher Tiago ?

Santana : Vas y stp.

Quinn : D'accord.

Tu te lève puis part dans votre chambre ou tu vois Tiago entrain de dormir, tu t'assoie a cote de lui puis le réveille.

Quinn : Tiago, poussin réveille toi.

Tiago : Pourquoi ?

Quinn : Pour manger mon grand.

Il se réveille et se met sur tes genoux. Tu lui fait un câlin.

Tiago : Veut pas manger.

Quinn : On va aller manger d'accord !

Tiago : Nan, mama va encore me gronder.

Quinn : Non, je serais la poussin et ta punition est lever.

Tiago : J'ai pas fait exprès maman.

Quinn : Tu lui a dit a ta sœur ?

Tiago : J'ai pas eu le temps de m'excuser car marraine et tata sont venu la prendre et j'ai pleurer après, puis marraine ma fait un câlin et j'ai oublier de le dire a Elora.

Quinn : C'est rien aller vient mon grand et tu va présenter tes excuse a Elora.

Tiago : D'accord.

Tu le prend dans tes bras et par dehors, ils vous attende pour manger. Tu t'assoie a cote de Santana qui a Elora dans ses bras, toi Tiago sur les tien, il se cache dans ton cou pour pas regarder San.

Quinn : Tu n'a pas quelque chose a dire a Elora mon grand ?

Tiago : Après, mama est la.

Quinn : Aller.

Il regarde Elora sous le regard de Santana, il met sa main sur les yeux de Santana pour pas qu'elle le regarde avec ses yeux noir, tu lui prend la main pour qu'elle se calme, se qui marche, et tu enlève la main de Tiago des yeux de Santana.

Tiago : Je suis désoler Elora, je voulais pas te faire tomber du toboggan.

Elora : Pas grafe ! Hé t'aime Tiago ! En lui tendant ses bras.

Tiago fait un câlin a Elora, puis excuse aussi a Santana. Il lui fait un câlin et revient dans tes bras. Vous mangez, fait la vaisselle et part prendre la douche. En revenant il est déjà 22h42, Elora dort dans les bras de Ashley, et Tiago et Brooklyn sont fatiguer.

Jenny : Maman ?

Brittany : Oui ?

Jenny : Je peux faire dodo avec toi et mama ?

Brittany : Dans le lit il n'y a pas assez de place ma puce.

Jenny : Ben dans la tante, stp maman !?

Brittany : D'accord.

Ashley : Oui.

Santana : Vous allez vous couchez les grands.

Tiago : Oui.

Brooklyn : Oui, bonne nuit maman, bonne nuit mama, bonne nuit tous le monde.

Tiago : Bonne nuit !

Ils parte se coucher après vous avoir fait un bisous, Elora dort avec Brittany et Ashley qui dorme dans la tente avec Jenny et Colin, heureusement que vous avait mis une en plus. Tu entre et ferme la porte. Santana part se mettre en sous-vêtement et toi dans la chambre tu te déshabiller. Santana revient et se jette sur toi en sous-vêtement, toi aussi en sous-vêtement tu te retrouve en dessous de ta femme qui t'embrasse langoureusement.

Quinn : Qu'est ce que tu fait ?

Santana : J'ai envie de toi.

Quinn : On peut pas San, j'ai pas envie de te faire mal.

Santana : Tu ne m'en fera pas, ou je te le dirais stp Quinn, j'ai envie de ma femme.

Quinn : D'accord, mais tu me dit si je te fait mal.

Santana : Promit.

Elle te caresse le ventre tout en t'embrassent, tu la porte et la remonte un peu, tu lui retire son haut pour lui masser les seins, elle gémis se qui t'excite, tu change de position, et la bascule sur le coter. Elle gémis encore, tu commence a lui enlever le bas et jouer avec son clitoris, pendant que tu l'embrasse et joue avec un de ses seins.

Santana : Quinn ... hum dépêche toi ... j'en est besoin ... fait moi l'amour stp.

Quinn : Dit moi que tu m'aime !

Santana : Non !

Tu continu de lui faire l'engire.

Quinn : Dit le moi !

Santana : Je t'aime a la folie maintenant fait moi l'amour bordel !

Tu entre deux doigt en elle et commence des va-et-vient. D'abord doucement mais après de plus en plus vite.

Santana : Quinn ... plus vite ... En OUI CONTINU ! PLUS VITE ... HEN OUI ... HEN OUI ... JE VIENT QUINN ... EN MON DIEU QUINN CONTINU T'ARRETE PAS !

Puis elle vient.

Santana : QUINN MON DIEU QUE JE T'AIME ! En criant.

Tu enlève tes doigt en elle, elle reprend son souffle pendant que tu t'allonge a cote d'elle. Tu lui caresse le ventre et l'embrasse le ventre aussi.

Santana : Merci.

Quinn : De rien, sa a était un réel plaisir.

Santana : Je t'aime !

Quinn : Moi aussi, je t'aime Santana Maria Lopez Fabray ! En l'embrassent.

Santana : Je t'aime plus Lucy Quinn Fabray Lopez ! En t'embrassent.


	21. Chapter 21

Vous vous allongez correctement, elle dans tes bras.

Quinn : Tu a déjà choisi les prénom ?

Santana : Je sais pas pourquoi ?

Quinn : Non rien.

Santana : Enfaîte j'avais penser a Kyle ?

Quinn : Pourquoi ?

Santana : Parce que j'aime bien et j'espère que tu veut ?

Quinn : Bien sure mon cœur. Et tu aime James ? En l'embrassent.

Santana : Oui, si tu veut on les appellera comme sa Kyle et James.

Quinn : D'accord. Bonne nuit, je t'aime.

Santana : Bonne nuit et je t'aime aussi.

Vous vous endormez dans les bras l'une de l'autre.


	22. Chapter 22

POV Santana

Tu te réveille car tu entend des gens parler et toucher ton ventre. Tu ouvre les yeux et regarde, il s'agit de Brooklyn et Tiago qui fond des bisous et qui parle a ton ventre. Tu regarde Quinn, elle te souri avec Elora dans ses bras, qui te regarde.

Brooklyn : Salut bébé.

Tiago : Salut bébé.

Brooklyn : Bonjour bébé.

Tiago : Comment il vont s'appeler ?

Brooklyn : Je sais pas mais mama va trouver de jolie prénom avec maman !

Tiago : Oui, moi j'aurais aimer avec un grand frère ou une grande sœur a part toi Brooklyn.

Brooklyn : Moi aussi j'aurais préférer avec une grande sœur.

Tiago : Tu croit que sa peut arriver ?

Brooklyn : Non, a moins que maman et mama adopte un enfant plus grand que nous.

Tiago : Sa serais trop bien !

Brooklyn : Oui !

Tiago : Moi je pense a Spider man comme prénom !

Brooklyn : Non, Jacob comme dans Twillight !

Tiago : Sa pu sa ! Moi je veux Bat-man et Spider man !

Brooklyn : Mama !

Tiago : Non c'est des garçons !

Brooklyn s'avance vers toi pour te faire un câlin mais son frère, malgré qu'il est petit a tout de même de la force, lui tire le pied vers lui.

Tiago : Maman a dit on peut pas reveiller mama !

Brooklyn : Elle est reveiller !

Tiago : Tu vient de reveiller mama bravo !

Brooklyn se jette sur lui, tu attrape Tiago et Quinn attrape Brooklyn pour pas qu'il se frappe.

Quinn : Arrêter sa tout de suite !

Tiago : C'est elle qui a commencer !

Brooklyn : T'avais qu'a pas m'embêter !

Santana : Hé ! Arrêter tout de suite et présenter tout les deux vos excuse a l'autre sinon pas de piscine aujourd'hui !

Brooklyn : Pardon. En besant la tête.

Tiago : Pardon aussi Brooke, je t'aime.

Brooklyn : Je t'aime aussi Tiago.

Vous les lâchez et ils se fond un câlin puis part en courant jouer avec les autre. Tu te met dans les bras de ta femme a coter de la tête de Elora qui te regarde avec sa tutute a la bouche. Au bout d'un moment elle souri et se cache dans la poitrine a Quinn, tu rigole avec Quinn et embrasse Elora sur la tête puis Quinn.

Elora : A pas droit de redarder moi conne sa mama. En rigolant.

Santana : Tu me regarder aussi princesse.

Elora : Oui mais toi ma fait rigoler !

Tu la prend dans tes bras et lui fait un câlin.

Santana : Je t'aime ma puce.

Elora : Moi aussi mama, tout plein !

Santana : Bonjour au faite ma chérie. En embrassent Quinn.

Quinn : Bonjour, j'ai cru que tu avait oublier ma présence !

Santana : Jamais.

Quinn : On va déjeuner ?

Elora : Oui !

Santana : Aller on y va !

Tu prend Elora et vous partez dehors rejoindre les autres qui déjeune déjà. Tu t'installe sur une chaise avec Elora sur tes genoux et Quinn a coter de vous.


	23. Chapter 23

Vous déjeuné puis le copain de la directrice du camp vient vous voir avec son chien. Vous lui fait un salut générale.

Félicien : Bonjour, tout se passe bien ?

Tous : Oui.

Félicien : Cet après midi il y a un interville du camping, c'est gratuit et les enfants peuvent y jouer seulement si il on plus de 5 ans, il y a plusieurs défi a relever, donc si vous voulez jouer vous pouvez, il faut juste aller au bar et s'inscrire chez les bleu ou les rouge.

Puck : Moi j'chui partant !

Finn : Moi aussi !

Il vous salut et repart. Les enfants sont tous exciter.

Tiago : Moi j'le fait !

Brooklyn : Moi aussi !

Santana : Attendais, alors, qui en parent le fait ?

Tous lève la main sauf Rachel, Vanessa, Brittany, et Ashley.

Quinn : Vous le faite pas ?

Vanessa : Malade.

Brittany : Enceinte.

Rachel : Enceinte !

Santana : Je suis enceinte et je le fait !

Quinn : Elle a raison, tu le fait pas San.

Santana : Quoi ?! Mais je veux le faire moi !

Quinn : Tu es enceinte San, on veux pas qu'il t'arrive quelque chose et le médecin a dit repos !

Santana : Repos après, stp Quinn !

Quinn : Non tu ne joue pas, la discutions est terminer !

Santana : M'en fou le ferais ! En boudant.

Quinn : C'est ce qu'on va voir !

Santana : Mais aller stp Quinn, je t'aime fait sa pour moi stp.

Quinn : Non. Les enfants dite a maman que c'est non pour le bien des jumeaux !

Brooklyn : Maman a raison ! Tu doit te reposer, on veux pas que tu a mal !

Tiago : Moi je dit que mama peut jouer ...

Santana : Merci mon grand. Le sourire au lèvre.

Tiago : ... mais des que mes petit frère seront la ! Pas avant !

Santana : Non ! En enlevant ton sourire.

Quinn : Voila la discutions et fini.

Santana : Elora dit a maman que je peux stp.

Elora : Aime mama moi ! En te fessant un câlin.

Santana : Elora, dit que je peux jouer au jeux de cet après midi stp.

Elora : Maman, mama a dit que peux jouer jeux cet après midi stp.

Elle est trop mignonne mais la sa t'arrange pas. Pense tu.

Quinn : Non.

Elora : Si elle a dit maman.

Quinn : Non.

Elora : Maman ?

Quinn : Quoi ma puce ?

Elora : Et que tu m'aime ?

Quinn : Oui pourquoi ?

Elora : Et que tu aime mama ?

Quinn : Oui.

Elora : Alors peut dire oui a mama pour jouer après midi !

Quinn : Non.

Elora : Mais tu sera la maman, pourra proteser mama si a la bobo ou si y'a des méchant qui vient l'emdeter et si elle a encore bobo ben elle zoura plus.

Santana : Oui, stp Quinn si j'ai une douleur ou quoi que se soit je m'arrête, et je ferai pas les jeux trop violent stp.

Quinn : D'accord, mais tu te repose avant compris !

Santana : Oui, génial. Tape la princesse.

Elora tape sur ta main et tu lui fait un gros câlin puis plein de bisous pour la remercier.

Santana : Merci.

Elora : Deien mama hé t'aime moi.

Santana : Moi aussi je t'aime. En l'embrassent sur le front.

Quinn : Alors les enfants, qui veut jouer ?

Tous : Moi !

Brittany : Jenny tu es trop petite pour jouer ma puce.

Jenny : Stp maman.

Brittany : Non ma puce tu es trop petite.

Jenny : Mama stp. En commençant a pleurer.

Ashley : Je suis désoler mais maman a raison tu va te faire mal a coup sur.

Jenny : Non veut jouer moi ! En pleurant.

Ashley : Pleure pas Jenny, tu restera avec nous ou tu ira a la piscine avec les grand qui joue pas pendant ce temps la.

Jenny : Moi voulais jouer ! A CHAQUE FOIS MOI SUIS ESCLU !

Elle part en courant et pleurant dans le camping car.

Brittany : J'y vais.

Elle se lève et part voir Jenny.

Elora : Pourtoi pleure tousine ?

Santana : Parce qu'elle est trop petite pour jouer ma puce.

Elora : Pour sa ?

Santana : Oui.

Elora : Pas grafe, moi zou pas et pas triste.

Santana : Oui, mais elle est plus grande que toi, toi ma puce, tu reste toujours avec maman et moi. Elle avec ses cousin et ses cousine. Donc elle veut pas rester tout seule a cause de son age.

Elora : Oui mais ... toi et maman zoue tout a l'heure, ben moi pas pleurer.

Quinn : Tu comprendra quand tu sera plus grande princesse.

Elora : Pourtoi ?

Quinn : Parce que, aller fini ton biberon.

Elora : A pu faim moi.


	24. Chapter 24

POV Brittany

Tu t'assoie a coté de Jenny qui pleure sur le canapé, elle vient sur tes genoux et tu lui fait un câlin.

Brittany : Arrête de pleurer ma grande, c'est pas grave.

Jenny : Moi voulais jouer aussi maman !

Brittany : Je sais mais tu jouera avec mama et moi d'accord ?

Jenny : Non, voulais jouer avec parrain et marraine.

Brittany : Tu sais quoi ?

Jenny : Non ?

Brittany : Je demanderais au chef du camping si tu peux jouer avec une grande personne d'accord ?

Jenny : C'est vrai ?

Brittany : Oui, mais si il dit non, on pourra rien faire de plus d'accord ?

Jenny : Merci maman je t'aime.

Brittany : Moi aussi. En l'embrassent sur le front.

Jenny : Mama va jouer ?

Brittany : Non, mama préférer veuillez sur moi et le bébé.

Jenny : Et Colin ?

Brittany : Aussi ma grande.

Jenny : Alors, si il dit oui, je pourrais jouer ?

Brittany : Oui, on y va ?

Jenny : Oui, j'ai faim.

Tu te lève et lui tend ta main qu'elle prend. Vous partez dehors ou tu vois Ashley avec Colin sur ses genoux entrain de boire son biberon et de se regarder. Tu souris et part t'asseoir a coter d'eux. Tu prend la main de Ashley et entrelace vos doigt. Elle te fait un baiser sur la joue et tu met ta tête sur son épaule et vous regardez Colin boire son biberon au chocolat chaud.

Ashley : Tu lui a parler ?

Brittany : Oui, je lui est dit que si le chef du camping est d'accord pour qu'elle joue au jeux alors elle jouera mais avec une grande personne.

Ashley : D'accord.

Jenny : Oui et si il dit oui moi je joue avec marraine et parrain ! En se mettant sur les genoux de Quinn avec son croissant. Quinn lui prend un bout et le mange.

Jenny : Marraine ! C'est a moi ! Tu veut un croissant ?

Quinn : Non merci ma grande, le tien est meilleur.

Jenny : Tu le veut, on partage ?

Quinn : Non, garde le pour toi ma grande.

Jenny : Non, tien marraine.

Elle coupe un bout et en donne un a Quinn et l'autre elle le donne a Elora qui la regarder.

Santana : Ben voila, ta pu de croissant.

Jenny : Pas grave tatie, au moins Elora et marraine aurons pu faim.

Santana : Et moi ?

Jenny : T'en veux un ?

Santana : Ben t'en a plus alors.

Jenny : Vais t'en chercher un !

Elle descend et part chercher un croissant qu'elle donne a Santana et qui lui fait un bisous en remerciement. Elle en donne un a tout le monde après et s'en prend un pour le donner a Colin.

Jenny : Tien ptit frère. Attend ! Elle reprend le croissant et dépose un bisous dessus puis le donne a Colin qui souriez, Ashley lui retire son biberon et il commence a manger son croissant. Jenny se met sur la pointe des pied et lui fait un bisous sur la tête puis repart voir Quinn et s'installe sur ses genoux.

Quinn : Et moi, j'ai pas le droit a un bisous ?

Jenny : Si même deux ! En lui fessant deux bisous.

Santana : Et moi ?

Jenny : Toi aussi tatie !

Elle part voir Santana et lui en fait deux aussi, puis a tout le monde même a Ashley, Colin et moi. Elle repart voir Quinn et Elora commence a pleurer.

Santana : Hé, qu'est ce qui ce passe ma puce ? Pourquoi tu pleure ?

Elora : A pas eu bisous moi !

Vous sourirez tous, Jenny part lui en faire trois et repart s'asseoir sur le genoux de Quinn, Elora se calme et continu de manger son croissant.

Santana : Alors, Vanessa toute a l'heure ta dit que tu es malade ?

Vanessa : Oé, sa va faire trois jours que le matin j'ai des vomissement.

Santana : Mais après sa va mieux ?

Vanessa : Oé.

Puck : A part qu'elle a manger presque tout le pot de nutella.

Vanessa : J'avais envie de chocolat ok !

Quinn : Attend ... ta fait un teste de grossesse ?

Vanessa : Non ... pourquoi ?

Ashley : Parce que je crois que tu es enceinte, et y'a pas que moi.

Santana : Oé, mosser matinal !

Vanessa : Non, sa se peut pas j'ai eu mes règles ... en non je l'es est pas eu je suis en retard ! En mettant sa main devant sa bouche.

Brittany : Ben voila ! Un nouveau Puckerman !

Vanessa : Non, en non !

Puck : Mais sa serait génial chérie !

Vanessa : Tout sa s'est de ta faute ! A toujours vouloir faire l'amour !

Puck : Dit que je te viole temps qu'on y es !

Vanessa : De toute façon c'est pas sur ! J'ai pas fait de teste de grossesse !

Ashley : Il y en a un dans l'armoire a pharmacie !

Tout le monde la regarde et elle souri.

Ashley : Quoi ?! Brittany a peur de perdre le bébé alors elle achète des teste et le fait tout les mois !

Santana : Non ?!

Kurt : Sérieux Britt ?!

Brittany : Ben oui.

Vanessa se lève et court dans le camping car. On la revois 5minute plus tard arriver, en pleure.

Puck : Alors ?! En se levant et souriant.

Vanessa : Je suis ... je suis ... enceinte Puck ! En souriant aussi.

Il court vers elle et la prend dans ses bras pour l'embrasser, ils pleure tout les deux et vous les félicité. Après avoir fini de manger, Ashley et Santana parte avec Jenny et Tiago au bar pour s'inscrire et aussi pour demander pour Jenny.


	25. Chapter 25

POV Ashley

Vous arrivez au bar, Jenny dans tes bras et Tiago entre toi et San. Vous entrez et tu vois la mère de la chef du camp au bar. Vous lui dit bonjour et comme son habitude les enfants vont lui faire la bise.

Zezette : Salut les jeunes, sa va ?

Jenny : Oui zezette !

Tiago : Oui et toi ?

Santana : On dit et vous, mal poli !

Zezette : En sais bon ! T'inquiète poulette !

Elle est marrante quand même, elle fait toujours marrait surtout quand elle a un verre dans le nez. Pense tu.

Zezette : Zezette aujourd'hui est de bonne humeur alors vous pouvez prendre un bonbon si vous voulez !

Jenny et Tiago : Oui merci !

Il part en courant a l'épicerie la porte a coter du bar et en sorte avec une sucette chacun.

Ashley : Et on dit quoi ?

Jenny et Tiago : Merci Zezette ! Et lui fond un bisous.

Zezette : De rien mes loulou, je vous aime ben vous !

Vous souriez et une femme avec son enfant âgé de a peine quatre ans entre et part devant le bar, même pas un bonjour ni rien, puis comment elle vous regarde, elle a jamais vu deux fille canon malgré des accouchement ! Faut dire elle a au moins cinquante ans et elle a plein de ride. Pense tu en même temps que Santana qui te regarde.

Anna : Dimitri veut jouer au interville cette après midi, il peut !?

Zezette : Faut demander a Aurore pour sa. En perdant son sourire.

A ce moment la Aurore entre ( la chef du camping ) vous dit bonjour, et fait un câlin à Jenny et Tiago. Puis part voir sa mère Zezette.

Aurore : Comment sa va vous deux ?

Jenny : Zezette nous a donner une sucette Aurore.

Tiago : Oui, et on a dit merci Zezette ! En souriant a pleine dents.

Vous souriez attendri, puis il parte faire un câlin a Zezette et Aurore.

Aurore : Tout se passe bien ?

Ashley : Oui très bien même.

Santana : On aurai pas pu rêver mieux.

Jenny : Oui, c'est trop bien ici, mama a dit que l'année prochaine avec bébé on reviendra ici !

Tiago : Oui et même avec le bébé de mama aussi !

Aurore : T'en mieux alors, comme sa on se verra.

Jenny : Oui, nous on vous aime bien !

Tiago : Beaucoup vous êtes trop gentil !

Anna : Bon j'ai pas toute la journée moi !

Aurore : Qu'est ce qui ce passe Dominique ?!

Anna : Dimitri veut jouer au jeux cet après midi !

Aurore : Il est trop petit, donc non !

Anna : Je le savais aller on y va.

Elle part avec le gamin a sa main, Jenny vient en pleurant dans tes bras, tu la prend et lui fait un câlin.

Aurore : Pourquoi elle pleure ?

Ashley : On était venu pour vous demandez si elle pouvais jouer au jeux cette après midi avec sa marraine.

Aurore : Ha, mais elle peut jouer, j'ai dit sa a elle car elle nous énerve ici, et elle est pas très ... communicatif.

Santana : Donc elle peut jouer ?

Aurore : Oui, bien sur, si elle est avec un grand elle peut.

Ashley : Ta vu, arrête de pleurer ma grande.

Jenny : Peut jouer alors ?

Aurore : Bien sur.

Elle descend et part faire un câlin a Aurore.

Jenny : Merci Aurore.

Aurore : Mais de rien, et puis ici on vous aimes bien et on est content si vous venez.

Jenny : Nous aussi on vous aime bien.

Elle revient dans tes bras en souriant.

Santana : C'est ou pour s'inscrire ?

Aurore : A laissez, venez avec choix un maillot bleu ou rouge selon l'équipe que vous voulais être, et puis c'est bon, sa commence a 14h.

Ashley : D'accord, sa marche.

Santana : Et pour la soirée de se soir, on doit s'inscrire aussi ?

Aurore : La oui. En rigolant.

Vous vous sassiez sur les chaise du bar et les deux monstre parte regarde le billard et le baby foot. Elle sort un cahier et vous regarde.

Aurore : Alors, se soir c'est américain fricadelle ou saucisse pour 8euros par personne avec dessert.

Santana : On peut toujours s'inscrire ?

Aurore : Bien sur, on va seulement aller chercher la nourriture.

Ashley : Il y a des repas pour les enfants ?

Aurore : On leur enlève le pain et on rajoute des frite, avec choix saucisse ou fricadelle et pour le dessert il on une glace a la place.

Ashley : On y va ?

Santana : Oé, c'est possible de payer se soir ?

Aurore : Oui y'a pas de problème.

Santana : Ben alors sa fera 10 américain fricadelle, et 6 menu enfant avec fricadelle aussi, on va pas se casser ... les fesses.

Tiago : Ta fa y dire le mot cul mama !

Santana : Si je l'es pas dit c'est pour pas que vous le dite !

Aurore : D'accord. Je vous met au fond sur une grande table sa vous va ?

Santana : Oui, mais on a deux poussette c'est pas grave ?

Aurore : Non, j'ai vu que vous avez des petit c'est pour sa que je vous met dans le fond.

Ashley : D'accord.

Jenny : Ta oublier tatie ?

Santana : Non ma grande.

Jenny : Si, on est huit et ta dit six.

Ashley : Parce que ton petit frère et Elora sont trop petit pour manger comme vous, donc ils vont manger avec nous.

Jenny : Ben nous aussi on mange avec vous ?!

Santana : Oui mais tu va pas manger dans notre assiette si ?

Jenny : Non.

Santana : Voila.

Aurore : Sa marche dans se cas ?

Ashley : C'est bon !

Aurore : Vous nous le dirais se soir.

Santana : Oui.

Aurore : Les petit je vous les fait a moitiez tarif.

Ashley : D'accord, merci.

Tu prend Jenny dans tes bras et Santana prend Tiago a sa main.

Jenny : Merci beaucoup Aurore et Zezette !

Tiago : Merci ! A toute a l'heure !

Aurore : A toute a l'heure !

Ashley : A toute.

Vous partez rejoindre les autre qui sont entrain de boire l'apéro.


	26. Chapter 26

Tu te met a cote de ta femme qui a Colin a coter d'elle dans sa poussette et qui joue avec. Tu t'assoie et Jenny sur tes genoux.

Brittany : Alors ?

Ashley : Elle peut jouer mais avec un adulte.

Jenny : Avec marraine !

Brittany : T'en mieux, tu es contente ?

Jenny : Oui maman et Zezette nous a donner une sucette a moi et Tiago !

Tiago : Oui parce qu'elle nous aime bien et qu'on est gentil !

Kurt : A oé ?!

Jenny : Oui.

Santana : Il faut y aller avec son tee shirt de son équipe, donc choix rouge ou bleu et on sais inscris a la soirée de se soir.

Brittany : Génial mais c'est quoi a manger ?

Santana : Américain fricadelle et dessert, et pour les enfants, frite fricadelle, et une glace.

Vanessa : Génial !

Puck : On va payer chère ?

Blaine : La grande question !

Finn : En même temps si c'est Santana qui paye !

Ashley : C'est 8euros et la moitiez pour les enfants !

Quinn : Sa va c'est pas trop chère.

Blaine : On va manger car il est déjà 12h et si on doit être prêt pour 14h il faut se dépêcher.

Santana : Oé !

Après avoir manger, vous vous habillez. Santana, Puck, Finn, Blaine, Stacy, Brooklyn, et Nathan dans l'équipe rouge et Quinn, Vanessa, Kurt, Colin, Jessica et Tiago dans l'équipe bleu. Rachel, Brittany, Colin, Elora et toi attendez dehors. Rachel à Elora entrain de dormir dans sa poussette, Brittany à aussi Colin dans la poussette qui s'est endormi et toi derrière elle tes mains sur son ventre a le caresser.

Ashley : Sa va ma puce ?

Brittany : Hum hum.

Ashley : Si tu doit t'asseoir ou te reposer tu me le dit et je vient avec toi d'accord.

Brittany : Oui, Ashley je vais bien, le bébé va bien et toi aussi alors arrête de paniquer.

Ashley : Tu es au 8eme mois ma puce d'ici trois semaines tu devra accoucher si c'est pas avant, et tu sais comme moi que sa arrivera avant, c'est pour sa que j'ai des sac dans le camping car de prévu, et je suis prête mais j'aimerais que tu me dise que tu va bien et que tu va pas accoucher maintenant.

Brittany : Je vais bien et je vais pas accoucher aujourd'hui d'accord ?

Ashley : Oui, merci, je t'aime.

Brittany : Je t'aime aussi.

Tu l'embrasse dans le cou et puis sur sa joue, ils arrive enfin tous maquiller et vêtu de leur couleur. Jenny dans les bras de Quinn.

Jenny : On y va !

Quinn : Oui.

Finn : Aller c'est partie !

Vanessa : Je vais te ratatiner mon chérie avec ta fille !

Puck : Moi je vais vous ratatiner avec Nath !

Nathan : Oé !

Jessica : C'est nous qui va gagner !

Quinn : Moi je suis sure que je vais battre San !

Santana : Mais bien sure, rêve toujours !

Quinn : C'est pas un rêve ma belle.

Enfin arriver au bar, beaucoup de monde y es, aussi la femme de se matin, Santana et toi se regarde tout de suite et elle vous regarde encore plus surprit quand elle vois Jenny en bleu. Une fois les jeux commencer, ils sont tous dehors a faire des passage. Au bout d'un moment, tu part féliciter Jenny de sa victoire avec Quinn, contre Santana et Brooklyn. Puis tu vois la femme de se matin bousculer Brittany, elle se tient le ventre et ouvre la bouche. Tu court la voir avec Santana et Quinn puis les autres. Tu la tient par le bras, et la fait asseoir sur la chaise que tu à prit pour elle.

Ashley : Sa va ma chérie ?!

Brittany : Oui ... j'ai juste ... mal mais sa se passe.

Ashley : Alors elle, elle tien pas a sa vie !

Tu court voir la femme, une fois derrière elle tu l'interpelle, Santana et Puck te retienne vu ton état.

Ashley : Hé sale vielle !

Elle se retourne et te regarde avec un sourire, tu pleure, normal voir sa femme dans un état pareil. En même temps quand tu es en colère et énerver tu pleure et sais difficile de te retenir.

Anna : Oui ?

Ashley : Tu t'en prend au femme enceinte espèce de salope !

Anna : Je ne vois pas de quoi vous parlez !

Ashley : TU VA CREUVER POUR CE QUE TU VIENT DE LUI FAIRE ESPECE DE SALOPE ATTARDER !

Tu te débat comme tu peux, elle rigole en te voyant te débattre mais enlève vite quand elle vois que tu lui saute dessus pour la frapper. Au bout de quelque coût, Santana, Puck, Finn, Félicien, et un homme te soulève et t'emmène derrière le bar, quelque personne regarde l'état de la femme. Une fois derrière ils te fond t'asseoir sur une chaise et Santana, Puck et Finn te tienne quand ils voit que tu tremble. Aurore vient avec de la glace et de l'eau pour tes mains plein de son sang.

Santana : Tu aurais pas du réagir comme sa Ashley !

Ashley : Elle a fait exprès de faire mal a Britt, tu sais très bien se qu'il arrive a ceux qui font sa a ceux que j'aime !

Finn : Tu nous a fait surment fait viré du camp par ta faute !

Ashley : Vas y dit moi aussi que si quelqu'un fessait pleurer Rachel tu le laisserais faire ! Et ben pas moi !

Finn : Non mais je trouverais quelque chose d'autre !

Puck : Est ce que sa va ta mains ?

Ashley : Oé.

Aurore : Tu la bien amocher tu sais.

Ashley : Chui désoler, sincèrement mais elle ma chercher.

Félicien : C'est pas grave, on l'aimer pas de toute façon.

Ashley : On va être viré ?

Aurore : Non, cet fois elle a était trop loin, j'ai vu ce qu'elle a fait, je vais la viré.

Ashley : Merci.

Puck : Oé ben refait plus sa, parce que Jenny pleurais en te voyant énerver.

Ashley : Ils sont ou ?

Finn : Ils sont reparti au camping car, Brittany voulais se reposer et Jenny ne voulais pas revenir te voir, elle croyais que t'aller la frapper.

Ashley : Je vais aller leur parler.

Tu te lève et remercie Aurore et Félicien. Tu part avec un bandage a la main au camping car, tout le monde est dehors Vanessa à Colin dans sa poussette qui dort encore. Tout le monde te regarde mais tu entre dans le camping car et part dans la chambre après avoir fermer derrière toi.


	27. Chapter 27

Quand tu ouvre tu vois Jenny entrain de pleurer dans les bras de Brittany qui lui caresse les cheveux. Tu t'assoie sur le bord du lit et caresse les cheveux de Jenny, mais elle se retire et se met de l'autre coter de Brittany pour se cacher dans son cou.

Jenny : Veut plus te voir !

Ashley : Hé !

Jenny : Je veux pas que tu frappe maman, Colin, le bébé ou moi, alors va t'en !

Ashley : Je vous frapperais jamais voilons.

Jenny : Tu ma fait peur toute a l'heure, beaucoup.

Ashley : Vient la, je suis désoler ma puce.

Elle relève un peu la tête puis vient quand même dans tes bras en pleure. Tu lui caresse les cheveux temps que Brittany lui frotte le dos.

Ashley : Regarde moi.

Elle te regarde et tu lui ressuie ses joues avec ton pouce et dépose un baiser sur son nez.

Ashley : Je suis désoler de t'avoir fait peur ma grande, mais tu sais, quand quelqu'un fais mal a une personne qui tient énormément pour moi il le regrette. Maman est une de ses personnes, la numéros 1 sur la liste, toute a l'heure la femme a fait mal a maman, et aussi au bébé de sa faute, alors quand j'ai vu maman pleurer sa ma énerver et j'ai était la frapper parce qu'elle n'avais pas le droit de faire sa. Surtout a une femme enceinte. Tu comprend ?

Jenny : Oui, je crois.

Ashley : Tu vois, si un jour quelqu'un vient a te faire du mal ou a Colin ou au bébé ben je lui ferais du mal aussi parce que vous êtes tous des personne importante pour moi.

Jenny : Alors, si quelqu'un fait mal a moi tu ira lui faire mal aussi, c'est sa ?

Ashley : Oui.

Jenny : Tu va pas me faire du mal hein mama ?

Ashley : Jamais, jamais, jamais ma grande, ni a toi, ni a maman, ni a Colin, ni au futur bébé qu'il y aura. Je te le promet.

Jenny : Tu ma fait peur mama, j'ai cru que tu aller faire mal a tonton et tatie toute a l'heure.

Ashley : Jamais, tout ceux qui sont ici je leur ferais jamais de mal parce que je l'es aime, tout comme toi, maman, Colin, et le bébé.

Jenny : Merci, d'avoir fait sa pour maman. En te fessant un câlin.

Ashley : De rien, et plus tard je t'apprendrais a faire pareil !

Jenny : C'est vrai ?!

Ashley : Oui.

Jenny : Oui ! Comme sa personne fera mal a ma famille !

Ashley : Aller va jouer poussin.

Elle part en courant après vous avoir fait un bisous. Tu t'allonge a coter de Brittany qui rigole parce que tu es passer au dessus d'elle. Tu la prend dans tes bras et l'embrasse le plus amoureusement possible. Une fois le baiser fini, elle se met sur toi, entre tes jambe. La tête sur ton épaule, sa tête dans ton cou, tes mains autour de sa taille qui caresse son ventre, et vos jambes entrelacer.

Ashley : Sa va ?

Brittany : Oui.

Ashley : Je suis désoler ...

Brittany : Je sais, je sais aussi comment tu es quand quelqu'un me fait mal. C'est pourquoi j'ai dit a Finn d'y aller aussi.

Ashley : Je t'aime.

Brittany : Moi sa dépend ... je t'aime quand on fait l'amour surtout. En rigolant.

Ashley : Méchante.

Brittany : Je t'aime mais sa tu le sais. T'embrassent le cou.

Ashley : Moi aussi, mais j'aime te le dire.

Brittany : Qu'est ce que tu attend ?

Ashley : Je t'aimeeee ! Je t'aaaiiiimmmmeeeee !

Brittany : Moi aussi. On retourne la bas ?

Ashley : C'est pas fini ?

Brittany : Non, ils ont donner un quart d'heure de repos.

Ashley : D'accord, mais je reste avec toi.

Tu te lève et aide ta femme a se lever, vous sortez et vois personne a part Rachel avec les deux poussette qui joue avec Elora.

Ashley : Ils sont passer ou ?!

Rachel : Ils sont tous reparti rejouer.

Ashley : Ha !

Tu prend la poussette de Colin, qui dort toujours puis vous partez au bar. Une fois entrer dans le bar, tout le monde te regarde. Vous vous sassiez sur une table en attendant que sa se passe. Brittany a coter de toi, avec vos doigt entrelacer, et Colin a ses coter, Rachel devant nous avec Elora sur ses genoux.

Elora : A toi au doigt maaine ?

Ashley : C'est rien ma puce, vient la. En la prenant au dessus de la table pour la mettre sur tes genoux.

Elora : Bébé arrive temps ?

Brittany : D'ici deux a trois semaine.

Elora : Hé a mama ?

Ashley : D'ic mois.

Elora : Hé long.

Ashley : Oui.

Elora : Moi veut voir tousine !

Brittany : Ben tu la verra pas maintenant.

Elora : Pourtoi faut attendre ?

Brittany : Parce que c'est comme sa.

Elora : Pourtoi ?

Santana : Parce que, vient la ma chérie ! En la prenant dans ses bras.

Ils sont tous revenu et s'assoie pour commander un verre. Colin ce réveille et tu le prend dans tes bras.

Ashley : Tu es enfin reveiller mon bonhomme.

Colin : Hum. En se frottant les yeux.

Ashley : Sa a pas l'air d'aller, sa va ?

Colin : Non, a bobo.

Ashley : Et ou ?

Colin : La. En montrant un bouton de moustique.

Ashley : C'est rien mon grand, sa va te piquer mais on va te mettre de la crème d'accord ?

Colin : Oui.

Ashley : Tu veut ton biberon ?

Colin : ... Hum non.

Ashley : Ton doudou ?

Colin : Oui stp.

Tu prend le doudou que Brittany te tend et le donne a Colin qui le prend et le met sur ta poitrine pour mettre sa tête dessus.

Ashley : Sa va mieux ?

Colin : Oui.

Jenny : Sa va petit frère ?

Colin : Oui.

Jenny : Mama ?

Ashley : Oui ?

Jenny : On peut faire un baby foot stp.

Ashley : Et avec qui ?

Jenny : Ben Brooklyn, Tiago, Jessica, Nathan et Stacy !

Ashley : Hum, je sais pas.

Jenny : Stp mama que j'aime.

Ashley : C'est même pas moi qui a l'argent ma grande donc demande a maman.

Jenny : Maman stp ?!

Brittany : Oui.

Elle lui donne quatre pièce de 50centime et ils parte heureux de jouer ensemble.

Brittany : Il doit être malade non ?

Ashley : Pourquoi ?

Brittany : Parce qu'il n'arrête pas de dormir.

Ashley : Il est juste fatiguer peut être.

Brittany : On ira voir un médecin au cas ou.

Ashley : D'accord.

Colin sais rendormi sur toi, pourtant tu le garde. Ils parte faire le dernier jeux et sais les bleu qui on gagner. Les enfants des jeux d'eau, pistolet etc et les adulte des autre cadeaux comme des grille pain, friteuse, etc.


	28. Chapter 28

Le soir venu, vous partez au bar, les enfants parti jouer au sable a coter et vous avec les deux dernière entrain de boire l'apéro.

Quinn : A la victoire des Bleu !

Santana : Tu es pas obliger de le crier tu sais !

Quinn : T'aurais fait pareil si t'avais gagner !

Santana : Peut être.

Colin : Mama !

Tu le sort de sa poussette et le prend sur tes genoux, il regarde un peu partout.

Ashley : Qu'est ce que tu regarde ?

Colin : Yen.

Brittany : Laisse le un peu marcher ma puce.

Ashley : D'accord, mais tu reste la hein mon bonhomme ?

Colin : Oui.

Tu le dépose a terre et il marche. Tu continu de le fixer puis il part a la fin de la table ou il y a l'homme qui ta retenu toute a l'heure avec sa fille et sa femme et deux amie. Colin part sur la chaise de l'homme pendant qu'il part faire une commande.

Ashley : Colin, je peux savoir pourquoi tu es la bas ?

Colin : Parque !

Brittany : Vient.

Colin : ... hum non !

Il se met a rigoler tout seul.

Ashley : Laisse les gens tranquille mon grand, vient.

Colin : Nan.

Santana : Vient a marraine.

Colin : Nan !

Puck : Il veut son parrain, vient mon grand.

Colin : Nan.

Santana : Tu sais que tu a pris la place au messieurs ?

Colin : Pas vai maaine !

Quinn : Si, regarde il arrive.

Il arrive avec son plateau et regarde Colin, qui lui rigole toujours.

Eric : Quelqu'un a pris ma place.

Colin : La resauf ! En rigolant.

Vous vous mettez tous a rigoler.

Santana : Vient, laisse messieurs tranquille.

Colin : Nan, veux reter la !

Brittany : Va le chercher.

Ashley : Oui.

Tu te lève et le prend dans tes bras pour lui faire un câlin. Tu t'assoie avec lui sur tes genoux. Au bout de plusieurs dizaine de minute, Tiago vient vous voir avec Nathan.

Tiago : Marraine ?

Brittany : Oui ?

Nathan : Jenny est parti au toilette il y a longtemps et elle est pas revenu marraine.

Brittany : Vous savez ou elle est ?

Tiago : Elle a dit qu'elle devait aller au camping car.

Ashley : J'y vais.

Brittany : D'accord, merci les garçon.

Tiago & Nathan : De rien marraine.

Tu dépose Colin sur les genoux de Santana puis part au camping car. Une fois arriver, tu trouve Jenny en pleure assis a terre devant la cuvette des toilettes. Tu la prend dans tes bras.

Ashley : Hé ma puce, qu'est ce qui a ?

Jenny : J'ai pas fait exprès mama, jte le jure !

Ashley : Hé, dit moi ce qu'il y a.

Jenny : Je voulais aller faire pipi mais j'aime pas aller au sanitaire alors je suis venu ici mais j'ai ... fait pipi sur moi. En pleurant de plus belle.

Ashley : C'est rien, c'est pas grave ma puce, tu aurais du venir me dire que tu voulais aller au toilette.

Jenny : Voulais être une grande pour une fois.

Ashley : C'est rien, on va te changer et on va manger d'accord ?

Jenny : Oui.

Tu lui fait un câlin puis part la lavé, une fois fini, tu la ressui et elle te regarde.

Ashley : Qu'est ce qui a ?

Jenny : Tu crois qu'il vont se moquer de moi ?

Ashley : Non ma puce, c'est de ton age de faire sa ma puce, tu veut que je te mette la couche du soir ?

Jenny : Oui stp.

Ashley : Comme sa tu pourra faire pipi sans aller au toilette. En lui mettant une couche.

Une fois fini de lui mettre une robe rouge, de la part de Santana, tu lui met ses chaussure et Quinn entre et vient vous voir.

Quinn : Ils ont mit le repas et on vous voyer pas arriver alors je suis venu, mais qu'est ce qui ce passe ma puce ?

Ashley : Elle a fait pipi sur elle, alors je l'es laver.

Quinn : C'est rien poussin. En la prenant dans ses bras vu qu'elle recommencer a pleurer.

Vous sortez et prend le chemin vers le bar.

Quinn : Tu sais, Brooklyn et Tiago aussi fond pipi sur eu des fois, et c'est pas grave c'est de ton age.

Jenny : Voulais pas.

Quinn : Je sais, même moi sa m'arrive encore de le faire, parce que j'arrive pas a me retenir.

Jenny : C'est vrai ?

Quinn : Si je te le dit.

Brooklyn : Maman ?

Les petit sont venu vous rejoindre pour aller manger.

Quinn : Quoi ?

Brooklyn : Après manger, on pourra rejouer ?

Quinn : Non ma grande, il se fait tard et il fait noir, tu jouera demain.

Brooklyn : D'accord.

Une fois arriver au bar, tu prend Jenny dans tes bras et vous partez manger, Jenny a coter de toi, et Colin sur tes genoux entrain de manger quelque frite a toi.

Brittany : Alors ma puce, tu était ou ?

Jenny : Au camping car.

Ashley : Elle voulais aller au toilette.

Brittany : A je vois, c'est pas grave ma puce.

Vous finissez de manger, puis il débarrasse la table. Jenny est parti jouer sur le terrain de pétanque a coter du bar. Elle revient et se met a coter de toi.

Jenny : Mama ?

Ashley : Qu'est ce qui a ?

Elle baille et se frotte les yeux, tu la porte et la met sur tes genoux ou elle met sa tête sur ta poitrine.

Jenny : On peut aller au camping car stp ?

Ashley : Tu es fatiguer ?

Jenny : Oui.

Ashley : Dort sur moi ma puce.

Jenny : Merci.

Elle s'endort tout de suite. Après avoir fini de manger, vous repartez au camping car dormir.


	29. Chapter 29

Le lendemain après avoir fini de manger vous partez tous a la brocante a la fin de la rue en sortant du camping. Tu es dehors a attendre Brittany et Jenny qui se prépare avec les autres. Une fois fini vous partez a la brocante. Brittany pousse la poussette et en même temps s'appuie dessus. Toi derrière elle avec Jenny accrocher a ta main derrière toi. Au bout de quelque centaine de mètre, Jenny commence a traîner. Tu te retourne et la vois entrain de pleurer. Tu la prend dans tes bras et la réconforte.

Ashley : Qu'est ce qui a princesse ?

Jenny : J'ai mal au pied mama.

Ashley : Je vais enlever tes chaussure d'accord ?

Jenny : D'accord.

Tu lui enlève ses chaussure et les met sous la poussette. Elle te fait un bisous sur la joue et se met dans ton cou.

Ashley : Sa va mieux ?

Jenny : Oui merci mama.

Ashley : De rien.

Après plus d'une heure a marcher, Jenny est sur les épaule a Quinn et rigole a deux. Brittany commence a ralentir. Vous finissez enfin la brocante et une fois enfin sorti de tout ses personne tu part prendre Brittany dans tes bras. Tu la prend telle une princesse, ta mains derrière son dos et l'autre sous ses genoux. Elle est surpris mais se laisse faire, Santana prend la poussette vu que Rachel a Elora.

Brittany : Je peux savoir ce que tu fait ?

Ashley : Je porte ma femme, sa se vois pas ?

Brittany : Je vais bien Ash'.

Ashley : Non, tu es fatiguer, je les vu, et j'aimerais que tu te repose stp.

Brittany : Je me reposerais au camping car Ash'.

Ashley : Non dans mes bras, tout de suite ma puce.

Brittany : D'accord, ... merci.

Ashley : De rien.

Elle met sa tête dans ton cou et souri.

Brittany : Je t'aime.

Ashley : Je t'aime aussi ma puce. En l'embrassent sur le front.

Elle s'endort, une fois arriver au camping car, tu la dépose dans le lit.

Brittany : Part pas, le bébé te veut. Les yeux fermer.

Tu souri et embrasse Brittany sur le front et son ventre puis te met sur le lit ou elle met sa tête dans ton cou, tes bras autour de sa taille, et toi qui lui caresse le ventre. Après plus d'une heure, Jenny entre et se met sur ton ventre.

Jenny : Maman dort encore ?

Ashley : Oui, elle est fatiguer princesse.

Jenny : Ho.

Ashley : Qu'est ce que tu fait la ?

Jenny : Rien, je voulais vous voir.

Ashley : Qu'est ce que les grand fond ?

Jenny : Ils font un jeux de société avec les petit.

Ashley : Et toi ?

Jenny : J'ai perdu alors je suis venu voir maman.

Tu souri et l'embrasse.

Jenny : J'aimerais bien vous ressemblez plus tard.

Ashley : Pourquoi ?

Jenny : Parce que je vous aime beaucoup et vous êtes trop gentil, je veux devenir comme vous plus tard, épouser une fille et faire plein de bébé !

Ashley : Tu peut aussi le faire avec un garçon tu le sais ?

Jenny : Oui, mais je préfère une fille moi.

Ashley : C'est ton choix princesse, on sera contente quoi qu'il arrive.

Jenny : Merci.

Brittany : Hum.

Jenny : Maman est reveiller !

Brittany : Non, c'est ta petite sœur qui me donne un coup.

Jenny : Je peux toucher ?!

Brittany : Hum.

Jenny souri et touche le ventre, elle fait aussi plein de baiser.

Jenny : Waouh !

Ashley : Ta senti ?

Jenny : Oui, et sa veut dire qu'elle sera la pendant les vacance ?

Brittany : Hum.

Jenny : Pourquoi on est pas rester a la maison alors ?

Ashley : Parce que, on voulais venir avec eux, et maman a dit que m'aime si elle accouche en pleine foret c'est pas grave.

Brittany : Je crois pas que sa sera en foret. En ouvrant les yeux et se relevant, elle regarde entre ses jambe et une tache y es.

Ashley : Ta perdu les eaux ?!

Brittany : Oui !

Jenny : Vais dire au autre.

Elle part le dire a Santana, pendant que tu prend Brittany dans tes bras et lui sert la mains, et touchant son ventre.

Brittany : Hen putain !

Ashley : Sa va bien se passer mon cœur, je suis la.

Santana : Ho mon dieu !

Ashley : Santana amène nous a l'hôpital bordel !

Santana : C'est Quinn qui conduit.

Ashley : Occupe toi de Jenny et Colin stp.

Santana : Oui. Elle repart et vous sentez le camping car bouger.

Ashley : Sa va aller mon cœur.

Brittany : Elle pouvais pas sortir plus tard !

Ashley : Apparemment non.

Brittany : Tu va venir avec moi hein ? Tu va pas me laisser accoucher toute seule ?!

Ashley : Je suis la et je resterais la ma puce.

Tu l'embrasse sur le front et vous souriez toute les deux. Une fois arriver a l'hôpital, ils mette Brittany dans une salle d'accouchement. Après plus de 6heure de travaille, elle sort enfin.

Ashley : Sa y es mon cœur, elle est la.

Brittany : Il était temps.

Tu l'embrasse et le médecin vient vous mettre votre petite fille dans les bras de Brittany.

Ashley : Elle te ressemble tu a vu ?

Brittany : Hum.

Médecin : Comment elle s'appelle ?

Brittany : Spencer, Spencer Santana Pierce Lopez.

Ashley : Oui.

Médecin : Très bien, bienvenu au monde Spencer Santana.

Il amène Brittany dans sa chambre avec Spencer, tu part voir Santana en salle d'attente.


	30. Chapter 30

En arrivant Jenny court et saute dans tes bras, puis Santana et Quinn.

Jenny : Comment va maman et le bébé ?

Ashley : Elles vont toute les deux bien ma puce. En l'embrassent sur le front.

Jenny : On peut aller la voir ?

Ashley : Oui.

Santana : Alors, de nouveau maman ?!

Ashley : Oé.

Santana : Kurt et les autres vienne demain pour la voir.

Ashley : D'accord.

Santana : J'ai aussi appeler mama, et elle veut la voir aussi.

Ashley : Je pence qu'on rentrera avant la fin des vacances.

Quinn : Nous aussi de toute façon.

Vous partez voir Brittany, en arrivant Jenny par faire un câlin a Brittany et part voir sa petite sœur. Santana et Quinn sont en admiration devant.

Ashley : Tu devrais te reposer ma puce.

Brittany : Non, sa va ma chérie.

Jenny : Elle est belle. Elle s'appelle comment ?

Brittany : Spencer.

Ashley : Spencer Santana Pierce Lopez.

Voila Santana pleure dans les bras de Quinn puis vient te faire un câlin.

Ashley : Pleure pas San. C'est pas toi qui est devenu maman.

Santana : Ta gueule !

Ashley : Ben c'est gentil sa !

Santana : Pourquoi mon prénom ?

Ashley : Parce que tu es ma sœur, et que je t'aime.

Santana : Moi aussi !

Elle te fait un câlin puis prend la petite dans ses bras.

Santana : Moi je l'appellerais Sanny. A oé Sanny !

Quinn : Elle est trop belle.

Ashley : Normal, c'est Britt qui la porter !

Jenny : Chut ! Maman dort.

Tu te retourne et vois Brittany entrain de dormir avec Colin dans ses bras lui aussi entrain de dormir. Tu t'approche et met la couverture sur eux.

Ashley : Vient la ma grande. En prenant Jenny dans tes bras.

Jenny : Ils sont ou les autres ?

Santana : Ils vienne demain.

Jenny : Et abuela ?

Ashley : Elle vient demain et aussi mamie et papy.

Jenny : Génial !

Ashley : Tu es contente de ta petite sœur ?

Jenny : Oui, beaucoup !

Ashley : Tu va pas laisser Colin hein ?

Jenny : Non, jouerais toujours avec mais avec Spencer aussi maintenant !

Ashley : C'est bien ma puce, alors, tu veut rester ici avec maman et moi se soir ou retourner au camping avec marraine et tata ?

Jenny : Reste avec toi et maman !

Ashley : Je me suis douter.

Jenny : Et Colin ?!

Ashley : Lui aussi princesse, il reste avec nous.

Santana : On va vous laissez en famille maintenant, je prend une photo pour leur montrer et on part.

Ashley : D'accord.

Elle prend une photo et part, tu t'assoie avec Spencer dans tes bras et Jenny vous regarde devant toi.

Ashley : Tu veut la prendre princesse ?

Jenny : Je suis trop petite.

Ashley : Si je te le dit ma puce.

Jenny : Mais quand Colin est née ta dit non ?!

Ashley : Parce que quand ton frère est née tu avais a peine deux ans ma puce, maintenant tu a grandi donc tu veut ?

Jenny : Oui, mais si elle pleure ?

Ashley : Si elle pleure sais parce qu'elle a faim mais la non alors vient la.

Elle se met sur tes genoux et tu dépose Spencer dans ses bras avec les tient en dessous. Elle l'embrasse et commence a pleurer et se cacher dans ton cou.

Ashley : Pleure pas ma puce.

Jenny : C'est moi ... qui l'es porter la quatrième.

Ashley : Oui et ben ?

Jenny : Jamais j'ai pu porter Colin.

Ashley : Aller arrête princesse, je sais que tu est contente mais tu va faire pleurer ta petite sœur sinon.


	31. Chapter 31

Enfin revenu a la maison avec les enfants et Spencer, les autres sont revenu des vacances. Kurt et Blaine ont déménager. Vos parents sont très content pour vous. Vous êtes au lit entrain de dormir, quand Spencer se met a pleurer. Brittany te donne un coup sur le ventre.

Brittany : Vas y mon cœur stp.

Ashley : Non, vas y.

Brittany : Aller ! Je l'es porter pendant 9mois alors tu peut y aller stp.

Ashley : Je veux dormir !

Brittany : Moi aussi !

Tout a coup, plus rien, plus un bruit, plus de crie. Brittany se lève et te regarde puis vous partez presque en courant dans la chambre de Spencer. En arrivant vous voyer Jenny qui lui donne son biberon par dessus le lit. Tu souri et tu part la prendre dans tes bras pour la soulever un peu, pour qu'elle continue de lui donner le biberon.

Ashley : Tu n'était pas obliger princesse. En l'embrassent.

Jenny : Je sais, mais j'en avait envie.

Ashley : Je suis fière de toi ma puce.

Jenny : Merci mama.

Brittany : Oé, mais sa serait mieux si tu la prend.

Brittany prend Spencer dans les bras et se met a genoux devant Jenny, tu la dépose et elle continu de lui donner son biberon. Vous attendez qu'elle est fini et vous la remettez dans son lit. Tu porte Jenny jusqu'à sa chambre.

Jenny : Je peux dormir avec vous stp ?

Ashley : Bien sur mon cœur.

Je repart dans la chambre et met Jenny entre vous puis s'endort.


	32. Chapter 32 Quelque Année Plus Tard

POV Brooklyn

Voila déjà i ans de passer. Ta tante Ashley n'a pas eu d'enfant parce qu'elle est stérile. Vanessa à eu Mark, ta marraine Rachel à eu Léa et Cory, et tes mères on eu Kyle et James. Vous avez beaucoup grandi depuis, tu ressemble de plus en plus à ta mère Santana. Ta mère Santana à vendu son fast food pour être la principal du lycée et ta mère Quinn est photographe et aussi pour les photo de classe. Voila ta vie devient un enfer depuis quelque temps. Pour faire court, Jenny ta cousine, t'aime et tu l'aime, seulement ton frère Tiago aussi l'aime. Elle veut sortir avec toi mais tu lui à dit non parce que tu veux pas faire de mal à ton frère. Tu es en se moment entrain d'en parler avec Jenny dans les toilette des filles du lycée.

Jenny : Aller stp Brooke, je t'aime.

Brooklyn : Je peut pas désoler.

Jenny : Mais pourquoi, on est pas du même sang alors on peut.

Brooklyn : Non, je suis désoler, mais on peut pas Jenny, je t'aime aussi mais non désoler.

Elle t'embrasse d'un coup, c'est vrai que tu adore l'embrasser et elle le sais. Vous vous séparez à bout de souffle.

Jenny : Stp, on peut au moins le faire en cachette ?

Brooklyn : Je suis avec Kate.

Jenny : Plaque la on s'en fou d'elle !

Brooklyn : Je suis désoler mais non Jenny, et arrête de m'embrasser, et tu sais quoi ? On devrais plus se voir Jenny !

Tu part des toilette la laissant seule, tu à vraiment était méchante sur se coup la. Tu à pas penser à un de ses mots mais tu sais que c'est le mieux à faire. Tu repart chez toi après les cours, tu entre et dit bonsoir à tes mères. Tiago est la, énerver au salon. Elora est dans la cuisine entrain de faire un manger avec votre mère Quinn, pendant que Kyle et James mette la table. Tu rejoins tes mères dans la cuisine et te prend un verre de limonade.

Brooklyn : Qu'est ce qui à Tiago ?

Santana : On sais pas, il à pas voulu nous le dire.

Quinn : Laisse le, il nous le dira quand il le voudra.

Brooklyn : Hum.

Santana : Brooklyn ?

Brooklyn : Hum ?

Santana : Est ce que tu aime faire parti des cheerleaders ?

Voila la question que tu redouter, tu déteste faire parti des cheerleaders mais tu leur est pas dit vu qu'elles ont était elles aussi cheerleaders. Tu à pas envie de les décevoir.

Brooklyn : Bien sur mama, pourquoi ?

Santana : Comme sa.

Quinn : Ta tante Brittany nous à dit que tu en avait rien à faire en cours et que tu passer ton temps à mater les fesses de Jenny.

Brooklyn : Non, j'aime bien, c'est juste que j'ai pas le morale en se moment mais sa va, et c'est pas vrai pour Jenny !

Santana : Qu'est ce qui ce passe ?

Brooklyn : Rien.

Quinn : C'est Kate ?

Kate est ta petite amie, depuis pas mal de temps maintenant.

Brooklyn : Non et Kate va très bien.

Quinn : Ben c'est quoi ?

Brooklyn : C'est les cours et tout, entre les entraînement de cheerleaders et les cours j'ai pas beaucoup de temps avec Kate, ni pour les cours.

Santana : Tu peut demander à Jenny de t'aider, c'est une intello ...

Brooklyn : Non!

Ils te regarde tous, à la vitesse que tu la dit. Tu prend ton sac.

Brooklyn : Je vais faire mes devoir.

Tu part en haut faire tes devoir dans ta chambre. Au bout de quelque minute tu reçoit des messages.

De Jenny :

« Salut, je suis désoler pour se matin mais stp répond moi :'( »

De Kate :

« Coucou mon cœur, je sais que tu doit faire t'es devoir mais je voulais savoir si tu va bien, se matin on sais pas vu et je m'inquiète alors répond moi bébé stp, je t'aime. 3 »

De Jenny :

« Répond moi stp ! Je sais que tu les lis ! »

De Jenny :

« Très bien tu l'aura voulu ! »

A Kate :

« Coucou, désoler j'ai pas était dispos se matin mais ne t'inquiète pas, je t'aime aussi et je vient te chercher demain matin pour l'anniversaire promit 3 »

De Kate :

« D'accord, j'ai cru que tu me fessait la tête, je t'aime et à demain alors.3 »

A Kate :

« Non à se soir, je t'aime. 3 »

De Kate :

« D'accord, je t'aime dit moi des que tu à fini de manger. 3 »

A Kate :

« D'accord, à se soir ma puce.3 »

De Kate :

« Je t'aime 3 »

A Kate :

« Moi aussi je t'aime 3 »

Santana : Brooklyn on mange !

Brooklyn : J'arrive !

Tu met ton téléphone dans ta poche et descend. En arrivant tu te met à coté de ton frère Kyle et ta mère San. Vous commencez à manger.

Quinn : Alors ? Votre journée les enfants ?

Kyle : C'était trop bien …

James : … on à fait du foot avec Cory à la récré ….

Kyle : … mais il sais fait mal donc tata est venu le récupérer …

James : … et après on à eu des nouveau dans la classe …

Kyle : … sais notre copain maintenant !

Quinn : Comment il s'appelle ?

Kyle : Je sais pas.

Santana : C'est pas ton copain alors ?

James et Kyle : Si parce que sa sœur est trop jolie !

Vous souriez tous, ils sont toujours entrain de faire leur phrase en même temps.

Quinn : Et toi Elora ?

Elora : Ben rien maman, je me suis fait chier comme d'hab.

Santana : T'a pas était avec t'es amie ?

Elora : Mes amie ! Ben v'la les amie ! Ils ont était dire que mes mères nous torturer et qu'elle nous mettez dans leur lit le soir ! Je les es frapper.

Santana : Quoi ?!

Quinn : Qui à dit sa ?

Elora : '' Mes amie ! ''

Santana : Je les croyais pas comme sa !

Elora : Ben figure toi que moi non plus mama !

Quinn : Hen ! Je suis choquer !

Elora : Qu'elle bande de putte !

Santana : T'es mot quand même, et tu les à frapper ?

Elora : Ben oé, tu va recevoir une lettre comme quoi je suis virer deux jours.

Quinn : Et elle ?

Elora : J'en sais rien, mais si elle sont pas virer je m'occupe de leur qu'a !

Santana : Pouff ! Sinon Tiago ?

Tiago : Quoi ?!

Santana : Tu pourrai au moins me répondre correctement !

Tiago : Désoler, je suis énerver.

Quinn : On l'avais vu, mais pourquoi ?

Tiago : Vous savez que je craque pour Jenny ?

Santana : Ben oui, depuis déjà quelque temps.

Tiago : Ben se matin, je suis parti la voir et je lui es demander de sortir avec moi, elle m'a dit non, qu'elle aime quelqu'un d'autre.

Quinn : C'est qui ?

Tiago : J'en sais rien, elle aller dire quelque chose mais elle s'est mise à pleurer et elle est parti, si je vois celui qui la mit comme sa je lui pète la gueule !

Tu la fait pleurer, waouh Jenny Pierce Lopez à pleurer ! Et de ta faute, c'est la première fois, d'habitude elle est du gore à se battre et tous et la elle pleure. Tu à vraiment toucher le fond la.

Quinn : Et toi ma grande ? Ta pas encore parler ?

Tu regarde tes mères et aussi ton frère, puis regarde ton assiette.

Brooklyn : Rien.

Quinn : Rien ?

Santana : Sa va ?

Brooklyn : Oui, mais j'ai rien eu, j'ai rien fait aujourd'hui.

Quinn : Pourquoi ta pas était au glee club ?

Brooklyn : J'avais pas envie aujourd'hui.

Santana : Ta marraine s'inquiète pour toi.

Brooklyn : Oé ben elle à pas à l'être.

Quinn : Est ce que sa va ?

Brooklyn : Oui, j'ai plus faim je peux aller dans ma chambre finir mes devoir stp ?

Santana : Oui vas y.

Brooklyn : Merci.

Tu te lève quand tu entends un téléphone sonner, c'est Tiago.

Tiago : C'est Jenny ! Je fait quoi ?!

Santana : Ben répond !

Il décroche et met son téléphone à l'oreille.

_Tiago : Jenny ? … salut sa va et toi … hum je sais pas … tu veut vraiment !? … ben oé que sa me ferais plaisir ! … d'accord à demain !_

Il raccroche le sourire au lèvres.

Santana : Alors ?

Tiago : Elle à accepter de sortir avec moi !

Pendant que tes mères le félicite, toi tu reste figé. Pendant quelque seconde.

Quinn : Brooke ?

Santana : Sa va ?

Brooklyn : Oé … oé.

Tu part en courant dans ta chambre, une fois arriver tu ferme la porte à clé et fond en larme sur ton lit.


	33. Chapter 33

Après quelque minute tu entends toquer.

Santana : Ouvre moi Brooke stp.

Brooklyn : Je … fais mes devoir, laisse moi stp.

Santana : Non, alors ouvre moi toute de suite !

Brooklyn : Laisse moi tout seule stp mama !

Quinn : Ouvre, on veut te parler.

Santana : Ouvre putain !

Quinn : San ! Calme toi.

Santana : Non.

Brooklyn : On parlera demain !

Santana : Ouvre tout de suite cet porte !

Quinn : Calme toi San !

Santana : De toute façon on à les double, je vais les chercher !

Brooklyn : C'est bon ! J'ouvre.

Tu ressuis tes joue, ouvre un livre sur ton bureau et part ouvrir. Elles entre et s'assoie sur le lit.

Santana : Il était temps !

Quinn : San.

Brooklyn : De quoi vous voulez parler ?

Quinn : Pourquoi tu pleure ?

Brooklyn : Je pleure pas !

Santana : Ben regarde toi dans la glace.

Tu te tourne ta tête vers la glace et tu es entrain de pleurer, ben voilà. Tu essuie tes joue et t'assoie sur le lit à coté d'elles.

Brooklyn : Je pleure pas.

Quinn : Qu'est ce que tu à ?

Brooklyn : Rien. En commençant à pleurer.

Santana : Mais bien sur et moi je suis J Lo !

Tu pleure et tes mères te prenne dans leur bras.

Quinn : Dit nous se qu'il y à.

Brooklyn : C'est Jenny.

Ta mère Santana part fermer la porte et se met à genoux devant toi.

Santana : Ben quoi Jenny ?

Brooklyn : Sa fait déjà quelque mois qu'on s'embrasse et qu'on couche ensemble en cachette, mais elle arrêter pas de me demander de sortir avec et de plaquer Kate. J'ai dit non, et puis on à continuer, je savais que Tiago était amoureux d'elle sais pour sa que j'ai dit non. Mais sa me fait mal parce que je l'aime et pas qu'un peu, seulement je veux pas que Tiago me déteste pour sa. Ce matin je lui est dit qu'on ferais mieux de plus se voir et puis je suis partie, c'est moi qui la fait pleurer se matin.

Elles reste sans voix.

Quinn : Mais Kate est au courant ?

Brooklyn : Non, j'ai pas envie de lui faire mal en la plaquant.

Quinn : Tu trompe ta copine avec ta cousine Brooke ! Elle peut au moins avoir la vérité !

Brooklyn : Je peux pas lui dire maman !

Santana : Elle le sais Jenny qui si tu à dit non c'est parce Tiago est amoureux d'elle ?

Brooklyn : Non, elle arrêter pas de me dire qu'elle m'aimer et tout.

Santana : Sa va s'arranger.

Quinn : Elle à raison, tout va s'arranger. Mais tu doit dire la vérité à Kate.

Brooklyn : Merci.

Santana : Et comment tu va faire pour demain ?

Brooklyn : J'en sais rien.

Quinn : A oui, c'est l'anniversaire à Spencer demain, il vienne tous à la maison.

Brooklyn : J'en sais rien.

Elles t'embrasse et part de la chambre, tu éteins ton téléphone et t'endort.


	34. Chapter 34

POV Brooklyn

Kate entre dans la voiture et t'embrasse tendrement.

Brooklyn : Salut mon cœur, désoler pour hier, j'avais vraiment beaucoup de devoir et tout.

Kate : C'est pas grave, je t'aime. En t'embrassent.

Brooklyn : Moi aussi.

Tu démarre la voiture et prend le chemin jusqu'à chez toi. Une fois arriver vous dit bonjour à tout le monde qui est arriver par la suite et vous partez dehors.

Tu es avec Kate main dans la main pendant que tu regarde Jenny et ton frère s'embrasser. Kate parle avec ta tante Brittany.

Finn : Sa va Brooke ?

Brooklyn : Oui, et toi ?

Finn : Sa va, je savais pas que ton frère sortais avec Jenny ?

Brooklyn : Depuis hier soir.

Finn : Je vois.

Rachel : Brooke, pourquoi hier tu n'est pas venu au glee club ?

Brooklyn : J'avais pas trop envie.

Rachel : D'habitude tu es la première avec Jenny et Kate.

Brooklyn : Ben la j'avais pas le morale.

Rachel : C'est bizarre parce que Jenny non plus n'est pas venu.

Brooklyn : Bizarre oui.

Jenny : Brooke, je peux te parler stp.

Brooklyn : Oui.

Tu lâche la main de Kate et l'embrasse avant de partir dans ta chambre avec Jenny. Une fois la porte fermer à clés vous sassiez sur le lit.

Jenny : Je suis désoler.

Brooklyn : On dirai pas pourtant.

Jenny : Si je sort avec ton frère sais juste pour venir te voir Brooke, vu que tu m'a dit que tu voulais plus qu'on se voit.

Brooklyn : Oé, ben j'ai pas changer d'avis ! Je veux plus te voir, donc je serais toi, trouve toi une excuse et repart chez toi maintenant !

Jenny : Arrête, je sais que tu ne le pense pas.

Brooklyn : Pourquoi tu complique toujours tout !?

Jenny : Parce que je t'aime ! Je t'aime ! T'es la seule que j'aime putain pourquoi tu nous laisse pas une chance !

Brooklyn : Parce que !

Elle s'avance de toi et t'embrasse tendrement, vous y mettez vite la langue. Tu t'allonge sur le lit et elle à califorgerons sur toi, t'embrasse le cou. Tu enlève son tee shirt, pendant qu'elle fait pareil. Vous vous embrassez tout en déshabillant l'autre. Une fois en sous-vêtement, elle te retire le soutien gorge et te masse les sein. Elle te retire ta culotte et entre deux doigt en toi.

Brooklyn : Hum...

Elle commence c'est va est vient. De plus en plus rapide.

Brooklyn : Hum … hum … hum … en oui … hum … plus vite...

Elle va plus vite et tu vient. Elle s'allonge à coté de toi et reprend son souffle aussi. Tu te lève et te rhabille. Elle se met derrière toi et te prend dans ses bras.

Jenny : Reste un peu stp.

Brooklyn : Non, c'était une erreurs de faire sa.

Jenny : Pourquoi tu me dit pas la vérité ?

Brooklyn : La vérité, tu veut la vérité voilà la vérité ! Tu te retourne et l'embrasse à pleine bouche. Tu te relève et continu de remettre tes dernier vêtement.

Jenny : Pourquoi tu refuse alors ?

Brooklyn : Parce que mon frère t'aime, et sa depuis plus que tu ne le crois, il ne sais pas que tu es lesbiennes. J'ai pas envie de le faire souffrir, j'ai pas envie de sortir avec la fille de ses rêve. Alors non, je préfère qu'on en reste la, même si j'aime te faire l'amour, même si je t'aime, même si j'aimerais vraiment sortir avec toi, mais je peux pas.

Tu met ta veste, l'embrasse une dernière fois et sort de la chambre. Une fois à extérieure tu part voir Kate, qui parle avec tes mères et tes tantes et oncles. Tu lui attrape la main et entrelace vos doigt, tu te sens coupable de lui faire sa.

Kate : Hé, tu était passer ou ?

Brooklyn : Jenny voulais parler.

Kate : Je vois. En t'embrassent.

Tu te retourne et vois Jenny sortir et te regarder, elle part voir sa sœur et son frère à la balançoire. Le reste de la journée se passe sans problème jusqu'à se que ta marraine parle.

C


	35. Chapter 35

Vous êtes tous au jardin, vous venez de terminer de manger et vous parlez tous ensemble. Kate à coté de toi et tes mères parle avec Rachel qui est avec vous.

Rachel : Tien, j'avais pas vu, Kate tu aurais pu faire autre part ton suçon quand même.

Elle te regarde et regarde ton cou. Elle vois un suçon entre tes seins à ton cou.

Kate : Oé, je les pas fait exprès, vient Brooke.

Elle te tire le bras et t'emmène dans le salon. Jenny et ton frère y sont et regarde la télé.

Kate : C'est qui ?!

Brooklyn : De quoi ?

Kate : N'essaye pas de me mentir Brooke, j'ai dit C'EST QUI ?!

Brooklyn : …

Elle regarde Jenny, puis te regarde, ta mère San arrive et regarde avec ta tante Britt.

Kate : Attend, ne me dit pas que c'est avec Jenny que tu me trompe !?

Brooklyn : Je … je suis désoler. En commençant à pleurer, elle pleure aussi.

Kate : J'ARRIVE PAS A LE CROIRE ! POURQUOI TU MA TROMPER AVEC ELLE !?

Tiago : Quoi ?! Tu me trompe Jenny ?!

Il se lève du canapé, Jenny aussi puis vous vous regardez.

Kate : Je veux plus jamais te revoir Brooklyn ! Je veux plus que tu vient me parler, tu m'appelle ou même que tu vient chez moi ! Je veux plus te revoir de toute ma vie !

Elle prend sa veste et part de la maison.

Tiago : Jenny, ne me dit pas que tu me trompe avec ma sœur ?!

Jenny : Je suis lesbiennes Tiago !

Tiago : Pourquoi ta dit oui alors ?!

Jenny : Parce que ta sœur refuser de sortir avec moi parce que tu m'aime ! Moi je l'aime et pas toi, hier matin on à discuter dans les toilette et elle ma dit qu'on devait plus se voir ! C'est pour sa que je pleurer ! Et toi tu voulais sortir avec moi et jme suis dit que sa serai bien comme sa je pourrai voir ta sœur ! Voila la vérité !

Tiago : Je veux plus te voir ni toi, ni toi ! En pointant Jenny et toi.

Il part dans sa chambre, ta mère s'avance vers toi mais tu recule.

Brooklyn : Laisse moi, je veux pas que tu me réconforte.

Tu part dehors sur les marches des escaliers. Tu pleure, pendant quelque minute puis Jenny s'assoie à coté de toi.

Jenny : Je suis désoler.

Brooklyn : C'est pas toi, c'est de ma faute.

Jenny : Si, c'est moi qui t'es fait se suçon.

Brooklyn : Je parle pas du suçon.

Jenny : Je sais, mais je suis désoler quand même.

Brooklyn : Oé.


	36. Chapter 36

Déjà trois semaine, que Kate ne veut même plus te parler, que ton frère ne te parle pas. Déjà trois semaine que tu pleure tout les soirs. Et déjà trois semaine que tu sort avec Jenny en cachette. Tu es entrain de manger, et comme tout les jours, Tiago se met le plus loin de toi.

Santana : Alors votre journée ?

Elora : Sa était.

Kyle : Moi aussi.

James : Oé.

Quinn : Et vous ?

Brooklyn : Comme hier.

Santana : Et toi Tiago ?

Tiago : Comme hier, c'est à dire que je le dirai pas devant elle. En te pointant.

Brooklyn : Hé ben tu pourra leur dire, parce que j'ai plus faim.

Tu te lève avant même d'avoir manger ton assiette et part dans ta chambre. Tu t'enferme à clé. Il est 00h quand tu te lève et part écrire une lettre sur ton bureau.

_**Si vous lissez cet lettre c'est que je suis déjà morte. Je voulais vous dire quelque mots avant.**_

_**Maman San et Maman Quinn :** Je vous aime, vous êtes sans doute les meilleur mère du monde, les meilleur qui n'est jamais exister. Vous était un modèle pour moi. Et je voulais vous dire que JE DETESTE FAIRE PARTIE DES CHEERLEADERS. Je ne l'est jamais dit car je sais que pour vous c'est important, je voulais juste que vous soyer fière de moi, mais la j'ai toucher le fond. Je vous aime, ne m'oublier pas. Car moi je vous oublierais jamais._

_**Kate :** Je t'aimais, je t'es aimes vraiment beaucoup et jamais je ne t'oublierais. Je veux que tu sache que je suis terriblement désoler pour ce que je tes fait. Je voulais pas te faire mal ou quoi que se soit._

_**Jenny :** Je t'aime, je t'aime et tu le sais, je t'oublierais jamais. Fait ta vie sans moi car je passerais mon temps à te la gâcher, je ne te mérite pas._

_**Tiago :** Tu à était un frère génial, je t'aime et je suis désoler pour se que je t'es fait._

_**Tout la famille :** Je vous aimes beaucoup, vous resterez toujours dans mon cœur, je vous aimes. _

_PS : Je vous aime et vous resterez tous dans mon cœur._

_Brooklyn Fabray Lopez._

Tu met la lettre dans une enveloppe. Tu descend les escaliers, puis part devant la piscine. Tu t'attache à une bric autour d'une corde et autour de tes jambe. Tu laisse la lettre sur un transats, et pousse la bric dans l'eau.

POV Santana

Quinn : Tu n'arrive pas à dormir ?

Santana : Non, et toi ?

Quinn : Non, j'essaye de trouver un moyen pour que Tiago arrête de faire la tête à Brooke.

Santana : Il se parle même plus, tu va vu elle avait l'aire vraiment triste toute à l'heure.

Quinn : Oui, son frère lui manque.

Santana : Je vais voir si elle dort.

Quinn : D'accord.

Tu te lève et part voir dans la chambre de Brooke. En arrivant tu ne vois personne. Tu retourne dans la chambre voir Quinn.

Santana : Elle est pas dans sa chambre.

Quinn : Mais elle est ou ?

Santana : J'en sais rien.

Quinn : Je vais chercher avec toi.

Elle se lève et vous regardez partout dans la maison, Elora était réveiller et donc cherche avec vous. Toi dans la cuisine et Quinn dans le salon.

Elora : Je les trouver !

Vous courez dehors et quand vous arrivez vous voyer le corps de Brooke dans l'eau, tu plonge et coupe la corde pour la faire remonter. Quinn t'aide et la prend sur ses genoux.

Quinn : Brooke ?! Brooke réveille toi ! Stp Brooke. En pleurant.

Santana : Elora reste la avec t'es frère j'emmène Brooke à l'hôpital avec maman.

Elora : D'accord, appeler moi.

Quinn : Oui.

Tu porte Brooke jusqu'à la voiture. Une fois arriver à l'hôpital il prenne Brooke pour l'opéré et vous vous restez dans la salle d'attente. Il est 4heure du matin quand vous voyer débarquer Ashley et Jenny. Jenny en pleure et énerver Ashley qui essaye de la calmer.


	37. Chapter 37

POV Jenny

Ashley : Calme toi !

Jenny : Non, je veux la voir maintenant !

Ashley : Sa sert à rien de crier !

Jenny : M'en fou ! Je veux la voir maintenant !

Tu vois ta marraine avec ta tante dans la salle d'attente, tu part les voir en courant.

Jenny : Elle est ou ?!

Santana : En salle d'opération.

Jenny : Mais qu'est ce qui est arriver ?!

Quinn : Elle nous à laisser une lettre, et elle sais noyer dans la piscine.

Jenny : Putain !

Ashley : Calme toi Jenny !

Jenny : Non, je veux la voir maintenant !

Médecin : Excuser moi, qui sont les parents de Brooklyn Fabray Lopez ?

Tu te retourne. Et un médecin vous regarde.

Santana : C'est nous, comment elle va ?

Médecin : On à eu de la chance, heureusement que vous l'avez amener maintenant sinon elle avait aucune chance de survivre.

Jenny : Elle est vivante ou non bordel ?!

Médecin : Oui, elle se repose.

Quinn : On peut aller la voir ?

Médecin : Bien sur.

Tu court dans les couloirs jusqu'à la chambre, quand tu ouvre tu la vois réveiller mais un peu endormi. Tu court en pleurant vers elle et la prend dans tes bras.

Jenny : Tu ma fait peur Brooke !

Brooklyn : Tu … n'étouffe.

Tu te sépare d'elle et l'embrasse.

Jenny : Ne me refait plus se coût la ! Putain je t'aime bordel !

Brooklyn : Je suis désoler, mais j'en avais marre.

Jenny : Mais je suis la moi, je t'aime !

Brooklyn : Tu veut bien te mettre derrière moi stp ?

Jenny : Bien sure, mais promet moi que tu ne fera plus cette peur la.

Brooklyn : Je te le promet.

Tu te met derrière elle et la prend dans les bras, elle met sa tête dans ton cou et s'endort.

Jenny : Tes mères arrive.

Brooklyn : Pas grave, je leur parlerais plus tard.

Jenny : Pourquoi tu a fait sa ?

Brooklyn : J'en avais mare, de ma vie, de mon frère, tu sais qu'il est important pour moi.

Jenny : Je sais mais tu n'aurais pas du, moi je t'aime et tu le sais.

Brooklyn : Comment ta su ?

_Flash Back_

_POV Jenny_

_Tu ne dort pas, je pense trop à Brook. Tu commence à t'endormir quand tu reçoit un message de Elora. Tu regard._

_De Elora :_

_« Brooke est à l'hôpital, elle à essayer de se noyer, vas y je sais que tu sort avec, elle à besoin de toi. »_

_Tu te lève et court en pleure voir tes mères dans leur chambre._

_ Jenny : Maman !_

_Elles se lève et te regarde._

_ Brittany : Qu'est ce qui à ?_

_ Jenny : C'est Brooke … elle … à essaye de se tuer … elle est à l'hôpital._

_ Ashley : En mon dieu !_

_ Brittany : Elle va bien ?_

_ Jenny : J'en sais rien, svp emmener moi._

_ Ashley : Je t'amène, Britt tu surveille les petits ?_

_ Brittany : Oui, donne moi des nouvelles._

_ Ashley : Promit._

_Elles s'embrasse et vous partez à l'hôpital._

_Fin Flash Back._


	38. Chapter 38

Jenny : Voila.

Brooklyn : Je suis désoler.

Santana : Tu peut l'être !

Elle soulève sa tête et vous regardez vos parents.

Quinn : Non mais qu'est ce qui ta prit de faire sa bordel !? On à eu peur !

Brooklyn : Je suis désoler.

Santana : Mais qu'est ce qui ta pris !?

Brooklyn : J'en avais mare que Tiago me face la gueule, j'avais besoin de mon frère et il ne voulais même plus de moi. En pleurant.

Tu la sert fort contre toi, puis sa mère San vient lui faire un câlin.

Santana : On à eu peur.

Brooklyn : Je suis désoler.

Quinn : Tu ne refait plus jamais sa compris !

Brooklyn : Promit.

Ashley : Je vais aller appeler Britt pour lui dire qu'elle est vivante.

Quinn : D'accord.

Brooklyn : Vous avez la lettre ?

Quinn : Oui, on la lu.

Santana : Tu aurais pu nous dire que tu déteste faire partie des cheerleaders !

Brooklyn : Non, je savais que sa vous fait plaisir que je face partie des cheerios.

Quinn : Ce qui compte c'est que tu sois heureuse, alors c'est pas grave si tu fait pas parti des cheerleaders.

Brooklyn : C'est vrai ?

Santana : Ben oui !

Brooklyn : Merci.

Santana : Alors, comment tu te sens ?

Brooklyn : J'en sais rien.

Quinn : Vous … vous sortez ensemble ?

Jenny : Ben … je …

Brooklyn : Oui.

Santana : Oé ben tu aurais pu lui faire changer d'avis quand même !

Brooklyn : Je lui avais pas dit, je les fait sur un coup de tête.

Quinn : Laisse San, elles sont heureuse maintenant laisse les.

Santana : Mouai. Bon le médecin à dit que demain tu sort si tu va bien, donc on te ramène pas de vêtement juste de quoi sortir d'ici.

Brooklyn : Merci.

Quinn : On va aller à la maison dormir un peu, on revient dans quelque heure d'accord.

Brooklyn : Hum.

Santana : Et repose toi ! Pas de cochonnerie !

Jenny : Tata !

Elles sourit et partent. Vous vous endormez.


	39. Chapter 39

Il est 9h21 quand tu te réveille, Brooke est toujours endormi et dans tes bras.

Jenny : Réveille toi ma puce.

Brooklyn : Hum. En enfuillant sa tête entre tes seins.

Jenny : Réveille toi ma puce.

Brooklyn : Non, je suis bien la.

Jenny : Moi aussi mais je doit aller au toilette stp.

Brooklyn : Fait sur toi.

Jenny : Tu es pas marrante ma puce.

Elle se relève et t'embrasse, tu te lève et part au toilette puis revient. Tu te remet sur le lit et Brooke se met directement dans tes bras.

Brooklyn : Sa y es ?

Jenny : Oui.

Brooklyn : T'en mieux.

Jenny : Hé !

Elle se met à rigoler puis on toque.

Brooklyn : Entré !

Vous voyer Kate et Tiago entré main dans la main. Ils s'avance vers vous, tu te lève et t'assoie sur la chaise à coté.

Brooklyn : Qu'est ce que …

Tiago : Je suis désoler, je sais que sais en partie de ma faute si tu à essayer de te tuer. J'aimerais redevenir ton petit frère, je t'aime Brooke et je suis désoler.

Kate : Moi aussi, je veux qu'on reste amie Brooke.

Brooklyn : Bien sur, j'en serais ravie.

Ils la prenne dans les bras et pleure.

Brooklyn : Alors, vous sortez ensemble ?

Tiago : Hum … oui.

Kate : Oui.

Brooklyn : Je suis contente pour vous.

Kate : Merci et nous aussi pour toi et Jenny.

Tiago : Oé !

Brooklyn : Comment vous le savez ?

Kate : Depuis maintenant un moment.

Tiago : Oé.

Jenny : Vous nous en voulez ?

Kate : Non, chacun à trouver son âme sœur comme sa.

Jenny : Oé.

Tiago : On va vous laissez, on se vois à la maison.

Brooklyn : D'accord.

Il parte et tu te remet sur le lit.

Jenny : Je t'aime.

Brooklyn : Moi aussi.


	40. Chapter 40

Voila déjà quelque mois de passer, Brooklyn est redevenu amie avec Kate et Brooke et toi vous êtes officiellement ensemble. C'est votre dernière année alors tu va en profiter à fond avec elle.

POV Colin

Tu es dans les couloirs, en direction du casier de ta sœur Jenny. Une fois arrivez tu la vois avec Brooke entrain de s'embrasser. Tu t'approche d'elles et décide de les séparer.

Colin : Désoler de vous interrompre mais j'ai besoin de Jenny.

Elles se sépare et souri.

Brooklyn : D'accord, à toute.

Jenny : Je t'attend ici après le cours ok.

Brooklyn : Ok, je t'aime.

Jenny : Je t'aime aussi.

Elles s'embrasse et Brooklyn part en cours.

Jenny : Qu'est ce qui à petit frère ?

Colin : Il faut que je t'avoue quelque chose mais en prive stp.

Jenny : D'accord, vient.

Tu la suis, elle entre dans une classe vide et ferme la porte à clés. Elle s'assoie et tu t'assoie à coté d'elle.

Jenny : Qu'est ce qui à ?

Colin : Je suis gay.

Elle te regarde la bouche ouverte.

Colin : Dit quelque chose stp.

Jenny : Je … je … je suis contente pour toi.

Colin : Mais aide moi !

Jenny : Tu es amoureux d'un mec ?

Colin : Je … je sais pas.

Jenny : Oui ou non ?!

Colin : Oui.

Jenny : Est ce que tu es prêt à le dire à tout le monde ?

Colin : Je … non je crois pas.

Jenny : Qui c'est ?

Colin : C'est Nathan.

Jenny : Il est gay ?!

Colin : Je sais pas.

Jenny : Si tu veut sortir avec, alors fait ton coming out, et puis on sera tous la pour toi.

Colin : Merci, et tu crois que je doit le dire à mamá et maman ?

Jenny : Elles ne dirons rien je te le promet mais si tu veut attendre alors attend.

Colin : Merci.

Jenny : Qu'est ce que tu va faire pour le foot ?

Colin : Je vais partir, je n'aime pas le foot.

Jenny : Et Nathan ?

Colin : Je … je sais pas mais je l'es vu plusieurs fois me mater en cours et sous les douches.

Jenny : Je vois.

Colin : Tu crois que je devrais lui dire ?

Jenny : C'est à toi de choisir Colin, mais on sera tous la pour toi je te le promet, et moi la première !

Colin : Merci !

Tu la prend dans tes bras et la sert le plus contre toi. Elle se sépare et vous partez en cours. Tu entre au glee club à 12h après manger. Jenny, Brooklyn, Kate, Nathan, Jessica sont la puis des autres.

Rachel : Alors, est ce que quelqu'un veut chanter quelque chose ?

Colin : Moi !

Rachel : Très bien, vient.

Tu te lève et part au millieu de la scène. Tu commence à chanter ta chanson.


	41. Chapter 41

Tu n'a pas bouger ton regard de celui de Nathan. Tout le monde te regarde surprit. Tu vient de faire ton coming out devant le garçon que tu aime. Jenny se lève et applaudi, suivie des autres puis vient te faire un câlin.

Jenny : C'était génial !

Brooklyn : Oé !

Jessica : On sera toujours la pour toi Coco !

Rachel : Je ne m'attendais pas à sa.

Jenny : Tata !

Rachel : Je veux dire, je suis contente Colin.

Tu te sépare et la sonnerie retenti. Tu part voir Puck, qui est le coach de l'équipe de foot et lui dit que tu quitte l'équipe. Une fois dans les couloirs, tout le monde te regarde. Tu vois arrivez vers toi, quatre mec de l'équipe de foot, ils s'approche de toi et un te prend par le col et te plaque contre le mur.

Luc : Alors, tu es gay petite salope !

Fil : Et en plus de sa, tu nous à mater sous les douches !

Jean : Tu sais se qu'on fait au pédale de ton gore ?

Gille : On leur montre à quoi ressemble un vrai mec !

POV Jenny

Alors que vous passez dans les couloirs, Brooklyn, Jessica, Nathan et toi, vous apercevez Colin entrain de se faire frapper par des mecs de l'équipe de foot. Tu court la première et te place devant ton petit frère, Brooklyn l'aide à se lever avec Jessica et Nathan. Ta tante Santana arrive à son tour en courant avec ta marraine Quinn.

Luc : Il à besoin de sa sœur pour se défendre !

Gille : C'est trop mignon !

Fil : Il ne sais pas se défendre tout seule la tapette !

Jean : C'est qu'une pédale !

Jenny : Fermez la et laissez mon frère tranquille au sinon je balance se que je sais sur vous !

Luc : Ben vas y !

Jenny : Tu l'aura voulu ! Toi Jean, on sais tous que tu n'a jamais couchez avec une fille de ta vie parce que tu à un problème d'errection ! Toi Gille, je sais que tu dort toujours avec ta mère parce que tu à peur qu'un méchant loup vienne dans ton lit ! Fil, toi tu te tape ta mère alors c'est pas mieux et toi Luc ta essayer de me sauter à la soirée de l'année dernière et tu à eu une mini crise cardiaque parce que tu était tellement exciter que tu t'es effondrer et tu ma donner cinquante dollar pour que je dise rien ! Alors maintenant le premier qui emmerde mon frère je lui fait bouffer sa veste c'est claire !?

Ils partent devant les rire de tous se du couloir, tu te retourne vers toi frère et regarde son œil, il à un œil au beurre noir, la lèvre fendu, et des bleu par ci par la. Santana et Quinn l'aide à tenir debout.

Jenny : Est ce que sa va ?

Colin : Oui, merci.

Jenny : Je t'avais dit que je serais toujours la pour toi.

Colin : Merci.

Santana : Vient dans mon bureau Colin, Brooklyn va chercher infirmier stp.

Brooklyn : Oui mamá !

Vous partez jusqu'au bureau de ta tante. Tu es assise à coté de ton frère sur le divan, tu attend tes mères qui doivent venir le rechercher, Santana est assise sur son bureau et Quinn sur sa chaise derrière.

Santana : Est ce que sa va ?

Colin : Oui, merci.

Quinn : Qu'est ce qui c'est passer ?

Colin : J'ai … fait mon coming out, et ils l'on su, et puis j'ai quitter l'équipe de foot …

Il s'arrête de parler parce que tes mères arrivent en courant dans la pièce, ta mère Ashley le prend tout de suite dans les bras suivi de Brittany.

Ashley : Qu'est ce qui c'est passer ?

Quinn : Quatre garçons de l'équipe de foot l'on frapper.

Brittany : Quoi ?!

Ashley : C'est qui ?!

Santana : Ashley, calme toi, ils on déjà était viré.

Ashley : Je m'en fou ! Je veux savoir leur nom !

Brittany : Jenny dit le !

Jenny : Luc, Gille, Fil et Jean.

Ashley : Je vais les tuer !

Santana : Ashley calme toi, ils ont était viré définitivement du lycée, tu n'a plus rien à faire.

Colin : Elle à raison mamá.

Ashley : Sa te fait mal ?

Colin : Un peu.

Ashley : On va rentrer.

Colin : D'accord.

Brittany : Merci de nous avoir appeler.

Quinn : C'est normale et donnez nous des nouvelles.

Ashley : Oui, Jenny tu rentre avec nous ?

Jenny : Hum … non, je vais rester avec Brooklyn.

Santana : Hen ! Vous vous lâcher pas un peu !

Jenny : On s'aime, pourquoi je la laisserais ?!

Santana : Vous êtes coller H24 ensemble !

Jenny : Hé !


	42. Chapter 42

POV Ashley

Une fois arrivez à la maison, Colin part dans sa chambre, et toi tu part dans le salon avec Brittany. Elle se met dans tes bras et tu l'embrasse le cou puis regarde la télé.

Ashley : Bébé ?

Brittany : Hum ?

Ashley : Tu veut pas des enfants ?

Brittany : Si, pourquoi ?

Ashley : Parce que, j'en reveux un dernier.

Brittany : Moi aussi.

Ashley : Mais … comme je suis stérile, tu pourra le porter, enfin si tu veut ?

Brittany : C'est vrai ?!

Elle se retourne et te regarde avec son plus beau sourire, tu l'embrasse.

Ashley : J'en es très envie.

Brittany : Moi aussi, donc ?

Ashley : On ira voir un génico dans la semaine sa te dit ?

Brittany : Oui !

Elle t'embrasse et tu souri en l'embrassant.

Brittany : Je t'aime !

Ashley : Moi aussi.

Colin : Mamá ? Maman ?

Ashley : On est dans le salon mon grand !

Il débarque et s'assoie à coté de vous.

Colin : J'ai quelque chose à vous dire.

Ashley : Vas y, on t'écoute mon grand.

Colin : Voila … je suis gay.

Brittany : Il était tend !

Colin : Quoi ?!

Ashley : On le savais poussin, depuis que tu à tes douze ans, tu n'arrêter pas de regarder le cul des mecs, on le sais, et on est contente pour toi, tend que tu est heureux, c'est tout se qui conte.

Colin : Merci !

Il saute sur vous et vous riez ensemble.


	43. Chapter 43

POV Jenny

Ta mère Brittany est enceinte de 7 mois de jumelles.

Alors que tu vient d'avoir ton diplôme de fin d'année avec Brooklyn et d'autre personnes, tu part chez ta marraine fêter sa avec Brooklyn et ta famille. Tu es assise sur le canapé avec Brooklyn sur tes genoux et toi qui l'encercle de sa taille. Tiago est avec Kate dans sa chambre, et les autres dehors.

Vous êtes toute seule dans le salon, toi, la tête dans le cou de Brooklyn et elle qui caresse tes mains qui sont sur son ventre.

Brooklyn : Bébé ?

Jenny : Hum ?

Brooklyn : Je sais qu'on avait prévu de partir à Miami pour nos études mais …

Tu relève la tête et la regarde, elle cherche les mots, tu l'embrasse sur la joue et attend qu'elle termine.

Jenny : Mais ?

Brooklyn : Je me demandais, tu m'aime ?

Jenny : Bien sur que oui, pourquoi ?

Brooklyn : Tu ma déjà dit plusieurs fois que j'étais la femme de ta vie ?

Jenny : Oui ?

Brooklyn : Alors … on pourrais rester ici, à Lima avec nos mères et nos familles, qu'est ce que tu en dit ?

Jenny : Pourquoi on rester la ? On à déjà notre université.

Brooklyn : On pourrais se prendre un appartement à deux et fonder une famille ? Qu'est ce que tu en dit ?

Jenny : Tu veut des enfants maintenant ?!

Brooklyn : Hum … oui, et toi ?

Jenny : Je sais pas Brooke ? On à même pas de travail.

Brooklyn : Tu pourra aller travailler ou tu travail pendant les vacances dans se restaurant et moi, je vais rester à la maison ?

Jenny : Tu es sur que sais ce que tu veut ?

Brooklyn : Oui, je t'aime.

Jenny : Je t'aime aussi.

Brooklyn : Alors ?

Jenny : Hum … c'est d'accord.

Brooklyn : Génial ! Je t'aime !

Elle se retourne et t'embrasse tendrement et amoureusement. Vous vous séparez quand vos mères entre dans le salon.

Ashley : Non mais faite comme chez vous surtout, vous gênez pas pour les autres !

Santana : Mal élever !

Vous rigolez et Brooklyn se remet dans tes bras. Ta mère Ashley se met à coté de ta mère Brittany et lui caresse le ventre, et Santana et Quinn sont devant vous sur un autre canapé.

Quinn : J'en reveux un San !

Santana : On en à déjà 5 Quinn.

Quinn : Et alors ?! Brooke va bientôt partir avec Jenny à Miami et Tiago part l'année prochaine suivie de Elora qui commence à faire n'importe quoi à l'école en passant !

Santana : Je sais, et puis Elora est dans sa crise d'adolescente.

Quinn : Stp ? Le dernier, stp ?

Santana : Les jumeaux aussi sa devait être les dernier je te rappelle !

Quinn : Dernier dernier, stp ma puce, tu sais que je t'aime.

Santana : Je t'aime aussi mais non.

Quinn : Tu es méchante !

Santana : Arrête Quinn, tu sais très bien que je le suis pas avec toi, et puis si tend veux un dernier ben c'est toi qui le portera ! Moi je passe mon tour !

Quinn : Comme tu veut ! Je peut le porterais, stp ?!

Santana : Très bien !

Quinn lui saute dessus et l'embrasse alors que Santana commence à tomber sur le canapé en riant avec Quinn.

Ashley : Alors les filles, hâte d'être à la semaines prochaine ?

Tout à coup ta mère Brittany commence à pleurer, ta mère Ashley la prend dans ses bras.

Ashley : Qu'est ce qui à ?

Brittany : J'ai pas envie qu'elles parte.

Ashley : Britt, c'est leurs choix, elles doivent vivre leurs vie.

Brittany : Je sais … mais elles vont me manquer.

Brooklyn : On reste à Lima de toute façon !

Tout les quatre se retourne pour vous regardez.

Santana : Quoi ?

Quinn : Vous partez plus à Miami ?

Brittany : C'est vrai ?

Brooklyn : Oui, on à décider de rester à Lima et de se prendre un appartement et aussi un travaille, et puis de fonder une famille !

Santana : Il en est or de question ! Vous partez à Miami !

Ashley : Oui, vous partez la semaine prochaine et point barre !

Quinn : Ben si elles ont changer d'avis laisser les !

Brittany : Oé ! Au moins je m'inquiéterais pas pour rien !

Jenny : Et de toute façon, rien ne nous fera changer d'avis, on reste à Lima !


	44. Chapter 44

Brittany & Ashley ont eu des jumelles, Beverley et Lili. ( 9ans )

Santana & Quinn ont eu une fille, Lucy ( 8ans )

Jenny & Brooklyn ont eu Lucas ( 7ans ), Haley ( 4ans ) et Jennifer ( 2ans ).

Kate & Tiago ont eu Peyton ( 6ans ) et Jack ( 3ans ).

Elora & Skills ont eu Élodie ( 2 ans ) ( Ils sont plus ensemble ).

Spencer & Dani ont eu Naya ( 1ans ).

Colin & Nathan ont eu Émilie ( 3ans ). ( Ils sont plus ensemble ).

POV Jenny

Voila plusieurs année passer, tu es marier à Brooklyn et vous avez une famille. Vous avez eu trois enfants, Lucas age de 7ans, Haley age de 4ans, et Jennifer age de 2ans.

Tu es assise sur le canapé entrain de regarder la télé avec Lucas et Jennifer, Jennifer sur tes genoux et Lucas à coté de toi. Brooklyn prépare un manger.

Lucas : Maman ?

Jenny : Oui poussin ?

Lucas : Je peux avoir un verre de jus stp ?

Jenny : Je vais te le chercher, tu surveille ta sœur ?

Lucas : Oui, merci.

Jenny : Tu veut ton biberon de jus ma puce ?

Jennifer : Oui.

Jenny : J'y vais.

Tu te lève et met Jennifer à coté de Lucas, il la prend dans ses bras et l'embrasse sur la tête. Tu souri et part dans la cuisine. En entrant tu vois Brooklyn entrain de faire un manger et Haley derrière elle, entrain d'essayer de regarder. Elle à son doudou dans les mains, et essaye de regarder sur le plan de travaille la nourriture. Tu souri et part la prendre dans tes bras, tu la soulève derrière Brooklyn, elle met sa tête sur l'épaule de Brooklyn et regarde comment on fait un manger. Tu embrasse Brooklyn sur la joue et tu sais qu'elle souri. Elle se retourne et t'embrasse.

Brooklyn : Les monstres sont sage ?

Jenny : Oui madame.

Brooklyn : Tend mieux pour eux, et toi ma puce, je croyais que tu voulais aller regarder la télé ?

Haley : Veut rester avec toi.

Brooklyn : Tu aurai pu me le dire ma puce.

Jenny : Tu fait quoi de bon à manger ?

Brooklyn : J'ai essayer de faire une dinde au marron, mais je croie que je les rater.

Tu regarde sur le plan de travaille devant elle et vois un plat carboniser. Tu souri et l'embrasse.

Jenny : En éfait, c'est rater.

Brooklyn : Tu à qu'a me donner un coup de main !

Jenny : C'est toi qui ma dit d'aller ailleurs !

Brooklyn : Et alors ?!

Jenny : Tu sais quoi ? On va aller chez ta mère pour noël, comme sa, on aura rien à faire.

Brooklyn : Hum.

Haley : Maman ?

Brooklyn : Hum ?

Haley : Je t'aime.

Brooklyn : Moi aussi ma puce.

Elle la prend dans ses bras et l'embrasse.

Jenny : Bon, on va aller s'habiller alors.

Brooklyn : Oui, je m'occupe de Haley et toi des deux monstres qui sont dans le salon.

Jenny : Ok.

Elle part à l'étage, tu prend le biberon de Jennifer et un verre de jus pour Lucas et part au salon. Tu les met sur la table et prend Jennifer sur tes genoux. Lucas part prendre son verre, et toi tu donne le biberon à Jennifer.

Lucas : On mange quoi ?

Jenny : On va aller manger chez abuela.

Lucas : Laquelle ?

Jenny : Les deux, vu que abuela Ashley va avec mamie Britt chez abuela Santana et mamie Quinn.

Lucas : Chouette ! On va maintenant ?

Jenny : Oui, mais fini ton verre avant.

Il boit son verre cul sec et part en courant jusqu'à l'étage pour rejoindre Brooklyn. Tu part quelque minute plus tard habiller Jennifer.

POV Elora

Elora : Je la prend pour aujourd'hui !

Skills : Ok, je la prendrais pour nouvelle ans.

Elora : Ok.

Skills : Tu sais, on pourrais avoir la vie qu'on à toujours voulu avoir si tu me laisser une dernière chance ?

Elora : Tu sais que ma réponse est non, et tu sais qu'on est pas marier alors je peut reprendre la petite quand je veux.

Skills : Je sais. Mais elle aurai une meilleur vie si elle avait des parents marier.

Elora : Je conte bien me marier, mais pas avec toi. Et après le nouvelle ans, tu n'a pu le droit de voir Élodie.

Skills : Je sais.

Élodie : Maman ?

Elora : Je doit y aller, à plus tard.

Skills : Je peux lui dire en revoir ?

Elora : Non, tu lui à déjà dit trois fois.

Élodie : Papa ?

Tu te retourne et vois Élodie derrière ta jambe, doudou à la main et tutute à la bouche.

Elora : Papa doit y aller princesse.

Élodie : Mainnant ?

Skills : Oui, c'est maman qui veut pas que je reste avec toi.

Elora : Dit lui en revoir, papa s'en va.

Élodie : En voir papa.

Il la prend dans les bras et lui fait un bisous, il te la rend dans les bras ou elle se cache dans ton cou.

Skills : A plus tard.

Elora : A plus tard.

Skills : Papa t'aime ma puce.

Élodie : Moi aussi aime papa.

Tu referme la porte et dépose ta fille à terre, mais elle refuse de te lâcher.

Elora : Qu'est ce qui à ?

Élodie : Papa est parti.

Elora : Et ?

Élodie : Veux rester dans tes bas !

Elora : D'accord ma puce, tu pouvais me le dire avant.

Tu te lève avec ta fille dans les bras et part dans le salon rejoindre tes mères et ta sœur. Lucy, la dernière de la famille, assise sur les genoux de votre mère Quinn, et à coté d'elles, ta mère Santana. Tu part t'asseoir sur l'autre canapé et met Élodie sur tes genoux.

Santana : C'était Skills ?

Elora : Oui.

Quinn : Et ?

Elora : Il voulais avoir la petite aujourd'hui, j'ai dit non, mais il l'aura à nouvelle ans.

Quinn : On peut savoir pourquoi vous avez rompu ? Et pourquoi tu reste à la maison maintenant ?

Elora : Parce que, et c'est vous qui avez insister pour que je vienne ici.

Santana : En même temps depuis votre rupture, tu vivais dans un hôtel avec notre petite fille, alors pour elle, ont vous à prit à la maison.

Elora : Quel vie de merde !

Quinn : Dit pas sa Elora, tu à Élodie.

Elora : Je sais, si elle était pas la, je sais pas se que je ferai sans elle, hein ?

Élodie : Moi aussi maman.

Elora : Qui doit venir pour noël ?

Santana : Ta marraine et ta tante Brittany, et les jumelles.

Quinn : Et c'est tout je croie ?

Elora : Je pense que Brooklyn et Jenny vont venir, à chaque noël, Brooklyn rate sa dinde.

Quinn : Oé, je vais aller mettre quatre assiette en plus alors.

Santana : Après bébé, reste la, et repose toi.

Quinn : D'accord.

Elora : Vous avez couper la langue de Lulu ?

Santana : Non.

Lucy : Nan, mais j'ai pas envie de parler, je suis bien dans les bras de maman et à coté de mamá.

Quinn : Moi aussi.

Lucy : J'aimerais rester comme sa toute la vie !

Santana : A oui ?

Lucy : Oui !

TOC TOC TOC

Santana : J'y vais.

Quinn : Ok.

POV Santana

Tu part ouvrir, c'est Tiago et Kate qui sont arriver, tu vois Peyton courir et sauter dans tes bras pour te faire un câlin, suivi de Jack.

Tiago : Salut mamá.

Santana : Salut, vous avez fait bon voyage ?

Kate : Sa était, à part les enfants qui non pas arrêter de parler et de demander dans combien de temps on arrive mais sinon sa à était.

Peyton : Tu ma manquer abuela !

Santana : Toi aussi ma puce.

Peyton : Elle est ou mamie et Lucy ?

Santana : Dans le salon.

Tu la dépose à terre et embrasse son petit frère, ils partent en courant jusqu'au salon alors que tu les suis avec Kate pendant que Tiago part mettre les valise dans leurs chambre. Tu vois partir en courant les trois monstres à l'étage et part rejoindre Quinn au salon. Tu t'assoie à coté d'elle alors que Élodie c'est endormi dans les bras de Elora. Elle part la mettre dans sa chambre.

POV Elora

Tiago : Salut petite sœur.

Elora : Hey, comment sa va ?

Tiago : Bien et toi ? Mamá ma dit que tu avait rompu avec Skills et que tu habitais ici maintenant ?

Elora : Oé.

Tiago : Qu'est ce qui c'est passer ?

Elora : Rien, je veux pas en parler.

Tiago : D'accord.

Tu met Élodie dans son berceau et part en bas rejoindre tes mères avec ton frère. En arrivant tu vois, Ashley, Brittany, Beverley, Lili, Jenny, Brooklyn, Lucas, Haley, Jennifer, Spencer, Dani, Naya, Colin et Émilie qui sont arriver, tu part leurs dire bonjours.

* * *

><p><p>

POV Ashley

Après avoir fini de manger, les enfants parti se coucher, vous êtes tous dans le salon entrain de regarder la télé, tu vois Colin qui n'a pas manger sa crêpe au chocolat, ni Elora.

Ashley : Sa va les jeunes ? Vous n'avez pas faim ?

Colin : Non.

Ashley : Qu'est ce qui ce passe ?

Colin : Rien, sa va.

Santana : Pourquoi Nathan n'est pas venu avec toi se soir ?

Colin : On est plus ensemble.

Brittany : Quoi ?! Mais pourquoi tu nous la pas dit ?!

Colin : Parce que tu t'aurais inquiéter maman.

Quinn : Mais pourquoi vous n'êtes plus ensemble ?

Colin : Nathan ma tromper.

Ashley : Quoi ?!

Colin : C'est rien mamá, je suis bien mieux sans lui.

Santana : Comment sa il ta tromper ? Il t'aimer, je me rappelle que au lycée vous êtes sortie ensemble en dernière année.

Colin : Il ma tromper il y à quelque jour, enfin quelque année mais je le sais que depuis quelque jour.

Ashley : Comment sa ?

Colin : Il à eu un autre enfant avec une femme il y à quatre ans, avant qu'on ne demande une mère porteuse pour Émilie, et elle est venu il y à quelque jour réclamer de l'argent à Nathan pour l'enfant et j'étais la, il m'a avouer et je les mit dehors.

Elora : Skills me frapper, il buvais et frapper Élodie, c'est pour sa que j'ai rompu.

Vous regardez tous Elora qui à sa tête baisser et regarde l'assiette.

Santana : Quoi ?!

Elora : J'ai surpris Skills entrain de frapper Élodie un soir alors que je rentrer du travaille, elle pleurer et il la frapper, je suis parti la voir et quand je les vu la frapper … j'ai pris la lampe de chevet et je lui est sauter dessus en fessant attention à Élodie, il à commencer à me frapper. J'ai porter plainte et il va être mit en prison de correction après la nouvelle année. C'est … pour sa que je garde Élodie avec moi.

Santana : Non mais pourquoi tu nous la pas dit Elora ?!

Elora : Je sais me défendre toute seule mamá, je suis pu une enfants !

Quinn : Tu aurais pu nous le dire Elora, on vous aurez protéger.

Elora : Je sais me défendre toute seule, je suis grande, j'ai une fille, je sais la protéger !

Elle se lève et part dans sa chambre.

* * *

><p><p>

POV Santana

Après que le père noël soit passer et que tout le monde soit partie dormir, tu part dans ta chambre avec Quinn, tu part te mettre en sous-vêtement avec Quinn. Puis part sur le lit et embrasse Quinn qui est revenu quelque minute plus tôt.

Quinn : C'était une belle journée, appart Elora et Colin.

Santana : Hum, je le tue des que je le vois.

Quinn : Laisse, après elle va encore piquer une crise ma puce.

Santana : Part contre ! Il faut faire un trucs pour Brooklyn, sa va faire quatre ans qu'elle rate sa dinde, j'en es mare qu'elle vienne à la maison tout les ans !

Quinn : On lui apprendra, et en plus je sais que tu aime quand tout le monde vient pour les fête car tu peut voir les enfants et profiter d'eux.

Santana : Oé mais maintenant, c'est à moi de profiter de toi.

Tu te met sur elle à califorgerons et l'embrasse tendrement alors qu'elle souri au baiser.

Quinn : Notre petit rituelle de noël.

Santana : Exactement, je t'aime.

Quinn : Je t'aime aussi, et joyeux noël.

Santana : Joyeux noël à toi aussi.

Tu va passer une excellente soirer avec Quinn.

_**Merci d'avoir lu ma fiction, c'était ma premier fiction, je suis désoler pour les fautes d'orthographe, je ne suis pas du tout douer en français. Merci de m'avoir lu.**_

_**Je n'aime pas lire des fictions quand le chapitre est dans quelque jours ou alors qu'il ne se termine pas c'est pour sa que j'ai attendu et tout mit d'un coup.**_

_**Voila ! Merci encore et désoler pour les fautes d'orthographe et merci d'avoir lu ! A la prochaine peut être !**_


End file.
